21 Días de San Valentín  ST WHITE
by Ddai
Summary: Un catorce de febrero que empezaba "Bien", sin el mal augurio de la avalancha de regalos, pero uno en particular apareció, robándose su corazón... ¿Qué pasará cuando se dé cuenta de que no será sólo uno? GrimmxUlqui  AU. Shonen Ai. Rated T.
1. 1 Quien se adueñará de tu Corazón

Renuncia. Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Taito.

Los diálogos van entre: **—"Diálogo"—**

Los pensamientos en cursivas con asterisco: _**—*Pensamientos*—**_

Esta historia esta completa, con un total de 21 episodios, que iré subiendo poco a poco.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**"Quien se adueñará de tu Corazón"**

La lluvia caía copiosamente, golpeando su ventana. Eran Apenas las cinco de la madrugada, pero él ya se había despertado, el cielo se mostraba renegrido, a juzgar por la intensidad de la precipitación lo más seguro era que no hubiese un amanecer con sol ese día.

Le pareció un poco extraño que lloviera esa mañana, ya que normalmente nevaba en aquellas fechas, todo parecía que era capricho divino que llegara agua en lugar de nieve a la tierra esa madrugada, precisamente en ese día…

Él se había levantado de su cama para poder ver mejor como llovía, la caía del agua no significaba nada en especial, aunque muchos dijeran que sentía gusto por ella porque quizás le gustaría llorar, no, no era eso; simplemente le agradaba el frio que llegaba a calar los huesos en esos días, la melancolía que impregnaba el aire, los vestigios de añoranza que minaban el ambiente y aquel toque de depresión silenciosa y latente que llegaban los días de intensa lluvia…

Recordaba que mucha gente la había dicho que tenía alma de poeta, igual que de suicida, en especial sus psicólogos se lo habían recalcado, a él y a sus padres, pero eso no era cierto, él no sentía que su vida no valía la pena o que quisiera morirse, simplemente era un depresivo recurrente, no porque le gustaría arruinar la vida de otros, sólo le fascinaba lo delicioso de estar entre triste y feliz, por nada y por todo, era una sensación única que le recordaba que existía y que había más que solo días de luz o de oscuridad… El punto gris era su preferido…

Además, la lluvia le hacía soñar, soñar despierto, le parecía recordar cosas, lugares, situaciones y nimiedades de otras vivencias que sabía nunca había atravesado, ni remotamente, parecía poder vislumbrar, entre gota y gota de agua, un lugar lejano e impensable, en donde todo era blanco, puro y silencioso, podían decir que estaba loco, le daba igual, pues él sabía que eso no era verdad, seguramente estaba más cuerdo que cualquier otra persona… O eso se permitía decir en aquellos momentos, porque sabía que él era falto de cordura para muchas cosas, carecía de sentido común para la inmensa mayoría de sus actos…

Esperó pacientemente, sin mirar el reloj si quiera una vez, a que su alarma sonara, la lluvia no había cesado y seguramente no se detendría en toda la mañana. Muy a su pesar le levantó de su asiento, frente a su ventana, se metió a bañar y luego se vistió y arregló para asistir al instituto, él preferiría poder saltarse ese día las clases, pero sus padres estarían en total desacuerdo con esa idea…

Terminó de alistarse, desayunó rápidamente, lo mismo de todos los días, un par de huevos cocidos, un par de camarones empanizados, jugo y tostadas, además de una taza de café, salió, paraguas en mano, abrigado y con un gran y largo impermeable puesto, rumbo a su plantel, miró desinteresadamente a su alrededor, había algunas personas en la calle, pese a que era temprano, casi todos llevaban un paraguas, un abrigo e impermeable encima, justo como él iba, era tan… común, sí muy común, la vida a esas horas, y a todas horas en realidad, era muy aburrida…

Sabía que, como pocos, llegaría temprano, como todos los días, pero aquel día en particular muchas chicas llegaban muy a tiempo al instituto… Sí, ese era "el día" bautizado, por él, como el día que Dios, o la entidad que sea, dejaba llegar el infierno a la vida de los mortales que, como él, odiaban esa fecha…

Como cada año, seguramente nadaría en la desesperante montaña de "muestras de afecto" de las chicas, y no tenía como zafarse de ello, durante su último año de secundaría fue casi, casi, muerto por medio plantel educativo, pero tenía un "consuelo", ese año no pasaría eso, no. Ese año su vida y baja popularidad estaba asegurada en esa escuela, pues varios de los chicos más populares de la ciudad iban a la misma preparatoria.

Por citar algunos ejemplos, estaban:

Kurosaki Ichigo, un joven de cabellos naranjas, tirando a rubios, presumiblemente naturales, como de su altura aproximadamente, era muy serio y también fuerte, tenía una reputación de chico "duro", pero con un corazón noble y "puro", estaba más que comprobado que hacía delirar a todas las niñas que soñaban con un "príncipe" que las rescate de todo mal, habido y por haber, sobre la faz de la tierra.

Ishida Uryû, un muchacho que igual parecía tener su misma altura, de cabellos azulados y oscuros, casi negros, usaba gafas cuadradas y estilizadas, muy de acuerdo con su rostro ligeramente ovalado, era esbelto y muy inteligente, además de que era el campeón de arquería juvenil, a nivel nacional, lo cual lo hacía muy popular ente las soñadoras, que buscaban a un "príncipe" del tipo noble y educado, pues el muchacho en cuestión hacía gala de modales propios de gente de alcurnia.

Sado Yasutora, un estudiante que seguro pasaba de los dos metros, de piel morena y carácter serio, era de cabellos castaños y algo blondos, era una masa de músculos andando, pero al contrario de la inmensa mayoría, tenía cerebro, además de una sensibilidad especial para con los animales y los infantes, tenía ese-no-se-que que volvía locas a las mujeres tímidas que buscaban a un "caballero", en lugar de un "príncipe", que las cuide y proteja, alguien que entendiera sus sentimientos y las hiciera sentir amadas y respetadas…

Había más chicos, estaba seguro, pero le daba pereza rememorarlos a todos ellos, para él ya era suficiente, y tranquilizador, que esos tres estuvieran en su misma escuela, de esa forma no sería asediado por las hostigosas estudiantes del sexo femenino de todo el plantel, ese año podría pasar la fecha del terror con relativa paz. Casi sin darse cuenta se pasaba de la entrada de la preparatoria, se hallaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos ese día, pero en fin…

Entró con calma, divisando a varias chicas que estaban llegando, muy, temprano para poder dejar sus regalos de la fecha; anduvo hasta su taquilla, para dejar sus zapatos y calzarse los que se usan en el interior de plantel, para su grata sorpresa su taquilla estaba vacía, pudo respirar profundamente con paz en esos primeros minutos. Suspiró imperceptiblemente, parecía un vaticinio muy bueno y no había porque arruinarlo…

—*****_**Parece que este Catorce de febrero va a ser el más tranquilo de toda mi existencia***_**—**

Pensó con "gran" entusiasmo, tenía ganas de sonreír, malignamente, pero las reprimió justo a tiempo, con el único deseo de que esa tranquilidad siguiera todo el resto del día…

Se cambió el pantalón de uniforme, en los baños del plantel, dejando el suyo en un gancho tendido dentro de su casillero. Luego de ello subió a su aula, entró pausadamente, no había nadie ahí, lo único que se divisaba, apenas, eran los regalos dejados en los lugares de sus compañeros de clase, no pensó que los demás fueran a recibir presentes en ese día realmente, las sorpresas que daba la vida.

No había nada fuera de lo normal, y caminaba pensando que en su lugar no habría ni un solo maligno chocolatito empalagoso, y que nadie fuera a molestarlo por ese preciso motivo, así podría mirar la lluvia mientras esperaba el inicio de clases, sin embargo ahí estaba, en su mesa de trabajo, un amenazante, y gran, corazón rojo, el cual tenía por adorno un listón negro, y un moño del mismo oscuro color…

En una primera impresión le pareció repulsivo, pero siendo un poco más justo, tenía que reconocer que era extraño, sólo eso, pues el negro no era un color típico en Sn Valentín, parecía más de Halloween, pero no iba a quejarse, no, sólo era uno, sólo UNO, que carecía de cursilerías y adornos de figuritas ñoñas, lo cual lo hacía tolerable, la caja era de cartón corrugado, se notaba casero pero hecho con mucho cuidado, la tapa era liza y la nota blanca, de nuevo sin porquerías tan girly, sólo tenía aquella letra en cursiva, no en kanjis como era la costumbre, era más bien una nota al estilo de letras occidentales, era poco convencional y totalmente fuera de la norma, y lo "peor" del caso es que tenía que reconocer que le acababa gustando, pero SÓLO un poco, era sencillo pero muy llamativo a su gusto, no pudo resistir la tentación y abrió la nota, para saber que clase de cosas le habían dedicado en aquel papel…

**To: My dear Ulquiorra Schiffer:**

**Feliz día de Sn Valentín, la caja simboliza los latidos de mi corazón, que salta de mi pecho cada vez que mis ojos te divisan, el contenido representa mis sentimientos, tan sinceros y salvajes, hacia a ti.**

**Fromm: Quien se adueñará de tu corazón.**

—_***Que declaración tan pretenciosa… No imagino que clase de chica escribiría algo tan osado y atrevido*—**_

Pensó con cierta burla, pero tenía aun más curiosidad por saber cómo era el contenido de la caja, había logrado cautivar su atención de tal forma que, incluso, se había olvidado de la lluvia que tanto le gustaba mirar caer, sí, tenía que saber que había dentro de ese presente, pero abrirlo dentro de la escuela equivalía a dejar saber que estaba interesado en ello, y él jamás de los jamases estaría interesado en algo así, su reputación peligraría bastante si lo habría… Por lo que sólo le quedaba la opción de esperar hasta llegar a su casa para poder abrir la caja y ver el contenido…

Dejó la caja sobre su mesa, esperaría al inicio de los módulos mientras veía llover, pero, y para su desgracia, fue interrumpido, una vez más, por un grupito de alumnas, ellas avanzaron hacia él con cierta lentitud, pero mirando la gran caja con forma de corazón de el escritorio de él, sin atreverse a decir nada al respecto, la chica, que iba a declarársele, se le acercó hasta quedar justo al frente suyo, tenía una cajita, de unos quince centímetros de diámetro, color rosado, entre sus manos, el presente estaba forrado con un papel de rosas y un moño blanco con adornos de corazoncitos, muy cursi a su parecer, excesivamente empalagoso, pero se guardaría su opinión, a fin de no mal gastar palabras en esa ridiculez…

-"Esto… Schiffer kun… Por favor, acepta mi regalo…"- Dijo ella, con la voz apagada, y la cara sonrojada de vergüenza mientras le extendía sus chocolates; se sentía intimidada por aquel enorme corazón rojo, pero no iba a desistir de entregar su obsequio, mas aun después de todo el esfuerzo que le costó el sólo reunir el valor para ir a entregárselo, sólo esperaba que él no la rechazara ni fuera tan cruel con ella, como muchas otras chicas decían por ahí.

-"Puedes dejarlo sobre el escritorio si deseas…"- le contestó él de aquella manera tan fría y distante, mirando hacia la ventana las gotas de lluvia que seguían cayendo, sin dedicarle una sóla mirada de soslayo, la lluvia era tan Intensa y hermosa, eso era lo que cruzaba su cabeza en aquel momento, la humedad calaba los huesos y el frio parecía incrementar en ese instante, simplemente era algo muy agradable para él, aunque no para ella…

-Gracias…- susurró débilmente, antes de salir corriendo del aula, dejó su presente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, su grupo de amigas la siguió, con consternación, aunque Ulquiorra no hubiese sido grosero, sí había sido muy cruel…

—_***Mujeres estúpidas… ¿Cómo pretenden "entregar" sus sentimientos a alguien que no conocen?*—**_

Miró su mesa de trabajo, sintiendo algo parecido al terror, "terror" fundado al pensar en que tenía que tocar esa abominación de la cursilería que era el regalo de esa joven, muy por el contrario, ese corazón rojo le causaba gran intriga, quería saber que contenía, que clase de sabor tendrían aquellos chocolates de su interior, el cómo sería aquella osada chica que le había mandado aquella tarjeta…

Lo único malo era que tendría que esperar a que las clases terminaran para averiguarlo, y todo lo que se repetía en su cerebro era esa declaración, que se negaba rotundamente a aceptar:

"**Fromm: Quien se adueñará de tu corazón"**


	2. 2 De madrugada

Renuncia: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kubo Taito.

Espero que lo disfruten^^ Y gracias por leer.

* * *

**"De madrugada"**

Era de madrugada, quizás rondando las tres de la mañana, él había dormido toda la tarde para poder permanecer despierto a partir de esa hora y el resto del día, ya que con las casi doce horas diarias que acostumbraba dormir le sería una tarea titánica estar despierto tanto tiempo seguido, y como "buen" hermano que era, pensaba que si él no dormía su hermana tampoco tenía porque hacerlo, más aun si ella le había dicho que lo ayudaría a preparar su regalo; era algo "estúpido", ya que se suponía que solo las chicas regalaban el catorce de febrero, pero si seguía esperando nunca iba a declarársele. Además le parecía aun mucho más estúpido darle algo a alguien, el día de "St White", que no le había dado nada inicialmente el día de "Sn Valentín".

Su hermana le ayudaba, entre reclamos, dirigiéndolo en la elaboración de sus chocolates, sólo observándolo, a pesar de la desvelada ella sonreía muy orgullosa de su hermanito, porque él en verdad se estaba esforzando, se le notaba, a leguas, que estaba verdaderamente "flechado"; el año pasado primero se moría antes que pensar en hacer algo como aquello, pero quien lo viera en ese preciso momento… Se esmeraba mucho, no lo dudaba, y lo mejor, ella intuía para quien era ese apetitoso presente, ella sería dos años mayor que él, y quizás por eso es que lo conocía a la perfección, en especial en sus gustos.

En la navidad pasada, en un festival escolar, lo vio tomando muchas fotografías de una persona, unos días después logró robarle su celular para comprobar que se trataba de quien ella sospechaba, eran mas de veinte fotos, en todos los ángulos posibles, de un chico, eso no le sorprendía, conocía de sobra la homosexualidad de su hermano menor, el muchacho de las fotos era de cabello negro retinto, la piel más blanca y pálida, casi enfermiza, que le había visto a nadie antes y unos ojos verdes hermosos, su única objeción es que el muchacho en cuestión tenía pinta de "Emo", pero bueno, los gustos de su hermanito eran raros de por sí…

El muchacho hizo, tal cual su hermana se lo había indicado, todos los chocolates que le vino en gana, tenían varias formas y tamaños, entre blancos y rojos, llevando por adornos algunas gomitas y lunetines; pudiese ser que, en un principio, ella creyera que su hermanito acabaría haciendo algo cursi, en especial con esos moldes que se había conseguido, especialmente para ese día, pero al ver el resultado se quedó de piedra, en definitiva, su hermano, no conocía las cursilerías, y en verdad le agradecía a dios por ello, pero no le pareció que fuera una buena idea que regalara esos chocolates de formas tan…raras… sin embargo no era decisión suya; aparte de eso, el último chocolate que él hizo fue el que más le gustó, lo malo fue que él no le dejó ni si quiera mirarlo de cerca, mucho menos pudo tocarlo y ni se diga lo que le hubiera hecho si trataba de probarlo, por supuesto que ella se "indignó" y se largó a dormir, para ese entonces eran casi las cinco de la madrugada, de todas formas ella tenía mucho sueño… y él también, pero su trabajo aun no terminaba, los chocolates estaban listos, pero eso no era todo lo que tenía que preparar.

Él se puso a hacer la caja de su regalo, un enorme corazón rojo, de casi cuarenta centímetros de largo y unos veinte centímetros de largo… Fueron apenas uno minutos de usar unas tijeras, una regla, un flexómetro, pegamento no tóxico, y mucho papel y lo tuvo listo… Qué bueno que en la secundaria había tenido por taller carpintería, esa materia le había gustado mucho y mejor aun, le había servido bastante.

A las cinco con treinta minutos se metió a bañar, tenía que estar en la escuela, como máximo, a las seis de la mañana, para poder brincar una barda, entregar su regalo y esperar. Su día apenas empezaba y ya se moría de sueño; salió del baño, se peinó como todos los días y se puso el uniforme que tenía listo desde la noche anterior, alistó sus cosas y tomó su regalo.

Estaba nervioso, no lo aparentaba pero lo estaba, lo que él quería hacer era muy arriesgado, tenía menos de un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de ganarse el corazón de aquel muchacho, sin embargo no iba a dejar que ese "insignificante" detalle lo hiciera retroceder, aun sí solo tenía una sola oportunidad, de entre millones, la tomaría, su padre siempre le decía: ""No te acobardes para tomar la oportunidad cuando esta se presenta, el día de mañana podrías arrepentirte y nunca sabrás de lo que te has perdido si no lo haces". Claro que seguir es consejo le había traído problemas y decepciones, pero también muchas alegrías y satisfacciones, así que iba a hacerlo, pasara lo que pasara, por eso mismo se presumía muy macho, jamás retrocedía ante nada ni ante nadie.

Como la lluvia no se detenía tuvo que pedir un taxi, que para su fortuna no demoró ni cinco minutos en llegar, cubrió su regalo perfectamente para protegerlo de la precipitación, y al legar a su destino le pagó al taxista y se dirigió a realizar su cometido. Brincó una de las bardas traseras del plantel, aprovechándose de la ventaja que ofrecía el cielo renegrido.

Como una sombra recorrió el lugar, pensando en dejarle el obsequio en su taquilla, pero seguramente muchas, y quizás varios más, pensarían en lo mismo, así que no, mejor se dirigió a su aula, para dejar el obsequio en el lugar de su enamorado. Al estar frente a su mesa de trabajo no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería ver todo desde ahí, asique se sentó un minuto en su silla, sintiéndose estúpido, era exactamente como la propia, por lo que se limitó a dejar su enorme presente en ese lugar, para luego ponerse en una de las esquinas traseras del salón, para custodiar su regalo de cualquier arpía celosa… Quería esperar al inicio de las clases para irse de ahí, con un poco de suerte vería llegar a Ulquiorra Schiffer, su enamorado, y lograría estar presente cuando abriera su obsequio, si, pensó que ver su reacción sería súper genial…

Los minutos siguieron pasando, y él seguía ahí, desde las seis de la mañana, estaban por dar las siete treinta, y la escuela estaba abierta ya al alumnado, por los que tenían que llegar temprano para ayudar con la limpieza de sus respectivos salones, él no quería estar presente cuando llegaran los que limpiaban ese salón, por lo que bajó a la entrada de la escuela, donde estaban las taquillas de calzado, se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviera mirando y abrió la taquilla de Ulquiorra, notando con enfado que estaba a reventar de regalos cursis y espantosos, los tomó y los tiró en varios botes de basura, con cuidado de vaciar los chocolates en una bolsa y las cajas las metió en otra, lo bueno era que eran cajas chicas, y que había usado las bolsas negras con las que había protegido su regalo, así no levantaría sospechas, lo hizo sin le menor remordimiento en la conciencia. Incluso esperó a que dieran unos diez minutos para las ocho, para vaciar la taquilla de nuevo y deshacerse de los regalos que se hayan dejado en esos minutos. Subió al aula de su futuro "novio", como él le quería decir, quitando los demás regalos que habían sido dejados en su mesa de trabajo, yéndose con ellos en las manos, con cuidado de no ser visto, y repartiéndolas entre las aulas vacías que se encontró en el camino.

Todo listo, nadie lo había pillado en su maldad, asique iba a regresar a ese salón para poder ver cómo reaccionaba el dueño de sus pensamientos ante su presente de Sn Valentín, pero para cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde, Ulquiorra estaba sentado en su lugar, mirando hacia la ventana, al mismo tiempo que un grupito de chicas se le acercaba… Y lo escuchó claramente, cada palabra…

—"**Puedes dejarlo sobre el escritorio si deseas"—**

Lo sintió como una estocada, aquella voz tan vacía le pareció irrisiblemente sexy, ese tono déspota y frío se le antojo muy sensual, pero imaginar que le podía dedicar algo así a él le dolió…

Vio a la niña salir corriendo mientras lloraba, seguida por sus amigas, y a Ulquiorra, que seguía mirando por aquella ventana, y no podía dejar de mirarlo…

Ulquiorra era perfecto, como las estrellas, tan brillante y atractivo, tan distante e inalcanzable… Deseaba poder atrapar esa estrella y guardarla en un cofre, para que nadie más que él pudiese admirar su belleza y brillo. No supo cuantos minutos pasaron, Ulquiorra se giró y sus ojos chocaron por un segundo, ese pelinegro tenía aquella mirada de desinterés y él tenía una mirada que se podía clasificar como indescifrable, ninguno se movió, y Ulquiorra simplemente se giró para seguir viendo la lluvia, y él siguió su camino hacia su aula, deseando no ser rechazado por esos bellos ojos fríos…

—"**¡Hey Grimmjow! ¿En dónde estabas? ¡Deberías de ver tu lugar! ¡Está repleto de cajas con chocolates! ¡Y también de cartas indiscretas!"—**

Un joven rubio lo interceptó en el camino, hablando sin cesar mientras iban a su propio salón, pero él no estaba oyendo nada, todos sus pensamientos estaban en el aula que acaba de dejar, con cierto muchacho de piel pálida de cabellos negros, sabía que con sólo ese regalo no iba a ser suficiente, si quería un regalo de vuelta el día de blanco tendría que esforzarse mucho más, así que haría todo lo que hiciera falta para enamorarlo, aun si eso quería decir que durante veintiún días le tuviera que celebrar Sn Valentín…

Llegó a su salón, mirando la montaña de cajas que le habían dejado, no las quería y mucho menos apetecía comer chocolates, pero devolvérselas a sus dueñas sería "muy cruel", y si lo llamaban "sin corazón" seguramente Ulquiorra no lo querría ni ver, aunque el pelinegro fuese aun peor que él, así que haría lo que mejor le pareció, iba a repartirlas entre todos sus amigos y compañeros del equipo de básquet, después de todo él siempre decía que odiaba los chocolates, mas aun ese día que había preparado algunos, pero si fuese Ulquiorra quien se los regalaba los comería con todo gusto hasta reventar. El rubio siguió hablando, y ni supo sobre qué, porque no le interesaba, además tenía la mente muy ocupada planeando su siguiente movimiento, su segundo regalo no podía ser tan simple, además que solo regalar chocolates los dos se acabarían hartando, por si eso fuera poco, tenía que empezar a pensar en cómo le dejaría pistas de su identidad, sin que sean tan obvias, además de lograr que se enamorara perdidamente de él, o al menos que le demostrase interés.

Sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil, y que necesitaría ayuda, pero contaba con la ayuda de su querida hermana Neliel, quien le había prometido su ayuda incondicional, y si no quería pues la amenazaría con lo que hiciera falta, haría lo que sea con tal de tener éxito en su empresa…

Se mostró un poco desilusionado por un instante, ya que era una pena que no pudiera ver la cara de Ulquiorra cuando abriera su obsequio, pero las clases ya iban a empezar y tenía que concentrarse para no quedarse dormido durante las explicaciones y lo mandaran de detención, porque si no perdería mucho tipo que podría invertir en algo mucho mejor…

—*****_**Vas a ser mío, Ulquiorra…*—**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mari de Kusanagi: Gracias, no te preocupes, como ya lo tengo terminado lo leerás completo ^^ gracias por el RR ^^.


	3. 3 21 Días de Sn Valentín

"**Veintiún Días de Sn Valentín"**

Durante todo el día tuvo curiosas, y curiosos, detrás suyo, todos queriendo saber que había dentro de ese enorme corazón rojo de listón negro… Claro que recibió más "corazones", durante el resto de la jornada escolar, pero aquel presente llamaba particularmente la atención de cualquiera que lo viese, y él, para no levantar sospechas, hizo con ese presente lo mismo que con todos los demás, lo metió en su casillero… Todas las cajas iban a dar a ese lugar, sin embargo sus compañeros le estaban insistiendo en sacarlo y abrirlo, Hallibel se lo mencionó una sola vez, Ciruchi se lo dijo como diez veces, Szayel Aporro lo habrá mencionado una par de docenas de veces, y Lupi, si lo dijo un millón de veces estuvo callado; fue tanto el alboroto causado por un "pequeño" regalo, que incluso Inoue, Kuchiki imouto*1y Matsumoto, que eran de otros salones, fueron a verlo para tratar de convencerlo de que lo abriera…

En unos meses se había vuelto mediana mente popular, al ser parte del club de kendo, como Kuchiki imouto; al estar entre los primeros diez mejores estudiantes de toda la escuela, como Ishida Uryu; o simplemente por accidente, como el desafortunado tropiezo que tuvo con Inoue Orihime… Como odiaba esa parte de la popularidad, todas querían saber lo que hacía y no hacía, y más aun, saber que había dentro de esa caja… Nunca lo dejaron en paz, ni si quiera cuando llegó la hora de la salida, y eso fue el verdadero infierno para él…

Fue cuando llegó a su casa que pudo respirar tranquilo, ambos padres suyos trabajaban así que estaría solo y en paz durante un rato, pero eso no quería decir que podía confiarse, ya que si llegaba su madre antes de lo esperado seguramente lo abrazaría hasta el hartazgo, como parte de su "terapia" de amor maternal, y lo obligaría a abrir todas las cajitas de chocolates, por sentado estaba que ni siendo ciega podría ignorar el gran corazón de listón negro y le haría abrirlo en su presencia, para saber que tenía y, como si eso en si no fuera lo suficientemente malo, tendría el "debido" interrogatorio para saber de dónde provenía semejante "muestra de amor". Sí, muy "divertido" realmente, estaba tan "emocionado" porque su madre regresara pronto que corrió a la cocina por algo de comer, para después correr a encerrarse en su habitación, su refugio del "mundo exterior", y de sus padres, y sus "terapias" de amor…

Puso todos los seguros que su puerta tenía, que eran cerca de seis; consigo tenía un vaso lleno de refresco, otro de leche y una botella de litro y medio de agua, igual había llevado un plato con algunas galletas saldas, por si algo muy dulce lo empalagaba; dejó de lado todas las cajitas y se fue directo sobre el enorme corazón, leyó una vez más aquella tarjeta y rodó los ojos, pero teniendo una pequeña, muy pequeña, sonrisa en los labios, aquel mensaje le seguía pareciendo ridículo…

La caja estaba llena de recortes de papel de china, eran suaves y agradables, apenas arrugados, la primera capa de papelitos era blanca, luego le seguía una color crema, después una naranja pálido, seguía una roja, luego una lila, después una azul cielo y por último una negra pálida, casi gris oscuro, para él eso fue algo desconcertante, pues esos, de nuevo, no eran colores propiamente de la fecha, las removió todas y encontró una capa de color verde, pero los papelitos estaban cortados en forma de corazones y no de rombos como los demás, estaba llena de corazones verdes y también azules… Eso le pareció un poco cursi, pero decidió que seguiría revisando, quien sabe, podría ser que encontrara algo "bueno" en ese regalo; encontró el primer chocolate entre ese mar de corazoncitos, era un chocolate muy, pero muy, extraño, era como un murciélago, con alas y todo, pero con forma suave y chistosa, como si fuera un chibi, tenía por ojos un par de lunetines verdes vidrio, un corazón blanco por el centro con una "U" gravada; lo dejó sobre el plato de galletas y siguió buscando dentro de la caja.

Le parecía que ese regalo era muy grande para "sólo" contener papel y un único chocolate, y su búsqueda en el mar de papelitos dio fruto, lo siguiente que halló fue un gatito de chocolate, que tenía en el centro un corazón, que decía "Me"*2; el gatito era de color blanco y el corazón de su pancita era rojo, cuyos ojos eran unos lunetines azul cielo radiante. Tuvo muchas ganas de reírse, le parecían ideas ridículas, pero no pudo negar el hecho de que aquello era muy original y totalmente agradable a su vista. Lo dejó en el plato y siguió buscando…

Halló chocolates en forma de corazón, con letras occidentales, en las cuales se podía leer su nombre, eran de color blancos, cafés y algunos con coberturas de chocolate "pintado", no los probó aun, quería verlo todo antes de comer nada… Al llegar al fondo de la caja se topó con una nueva sorpresa, era otra caja, con apenas cinco centímetros de alto, era de color rojo metálico y aquel empaque sí parecía de alguna tienda cara, lo cual no garantizaba que el contenido fuese a ser casero, eso lo desilusionó un poco, pero reconocía que había sido "algo" divertido abrir ese regalo, se fijó mejor y notó que esa caja tenía una nota nueva, sin odiosas cursilerías:

"**Comerse con cuidado"**

Le apreció que esa petición era extraña, como si avisara de algún peligro "descomunal"…

—**¿Qué contendrá?—**

Pensó que si venía de una tienda no valía la pena ni si quiera mirarlo, pero aquella intrigante nota era una invitación a la curiosidad ¡Por Dios! ¡Él nunca había sido curioso! Así que aquella iba a ser la excepción, la única excepción que se habría en sus registros… O esa era la idea en aquel momento…

Sacó la caja, de la caja grande, destapándola con cuidado, adentro había un enorme corazón de chocolate, que decía, con merengue blanco endurecido: "**U & Me" **

Para él eso era rayar en la cursilería soportable, si es que tal cosa existía, sin embargo tenía la enrome necesidad de saber el porqué de la nota de advertencia, así que tenía que darle un gran mordisco, no podía resistir la tentación, la curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo todas las neuronas…

Lo levantó con mucho cuidado, mordiendo la puntita del corazón. Estaba delicioso, era dulce, muy dulce, pero aderezado con un ligero toque de amargor, sentía un delicado sabor acanelado y unas ligeras notas de café, por si eso no fuese lo suficientemente exquisito estaba relleno de mermelada de fresas casero, lo cual lo hacía "empalagosamente" irresistible, y para equilibrar el dulzor de la mermelada tenía media crema… Sí, era la delicia hecha postre… Un sabor entre dulce, amargo y lácteo… Irresistible…

La mezcla de media crema y mermelada escurrió de su postre, manchando con unas espesas gotas su camisa, pero eso no le incomodó y muchísimo menos lo molestó… Sí, el Oh-Gran-Amante-De-La-Limpieza-Impecable Ulquiorra Schiffer estaba disfrutando su delicioso regalo de Sn Valentín sin importarle el cómo acabara su camisa después… Si su madre lo hubiera visto le hubiera cuestionado el quien era él y que había hecho con su perfeccionista hijo… Para que luego no dejara de molestarlo cariñosamente con ello.

Emitía sonidos de satisfacción, que provenían desde el fondo de su garganta, eran ligeros gemidos placenteros, dignos de ser comparados con los producidos por las caricias; saboreó cada bocado, acabándose todo ese enorme chocolate, hasta relamerse los labios casi hasta gastárselos, y se dijo así mismo que ese chocolate definitivamente era casero…Ahora tenía una curiosidad aun mayor por probar el resto de aquellos chocolatitos que lo esperaban inocentemente en su plato de galletas saladas…

Eran nueve, exactamente las letras de su nombre, por lo tanto procedería a comérselos en orden, tomó la "U", mascando con cuidado, era relleno de queso crema: luego la "L", rellena de melón; la "Q" con relleno de queso de bola; la segunda "U", con centro de durazno; la "I" llena de queso crema; la "O" que contenía kiwi; la primera "R" rellena de piña; la segunda "R" con mango; y la "A" contenía guanábana.

Estaba seguro que la autora de ese presente se había esforzado mucho, porque ahí, en Japón, era muy difícil poder comprar frutas como esas, que eran tropicales; no pensó en lo caro que había sido, si no que, sea quien haya sido, deseaba verdaderamente demostrarle todo lo que sentía a través de aquellos chocolates. Ulquiorra finalmente sonrió en verdad, aun le quedaban dos chocolates, pero al verlos no quiso romperlos, mucho menos devorarlos; un Vampiro y un Gatito de chocolate, seguía repitiéndose a sí mismo la palabra "Ridículo" cada que los miraba, pero no podía borrar aquella sonrisa idiota de su rostro, que bueno que no había nadie que pudiese atestiguar ese hecho, o él lo negaría hasta la muerte…

—**¿Qué clase de chica se llamaría a sí misma "Gatita"?—**

Se encogió de hombros y bajó a la cocina, habiéndose asegurado primero que su madre aun no hubiese llegado, pondría los chocolatitos dentro de una bolsa re-sellable, dentro de una pequeña nevera, en su cuarto, quería conservarlos, al menos, hasta averiguar quién se los había mandado, tal vez fuese a la única a quien le diese, en su vida, un regalo del día blanco, aunque no fuera romántico, porque él nunca se había sentido atraído por las chicas, aunque no sabía, tal vez aquella fuera la excepción…

Por su parte, Grimmjow, había llegado a su casa con ganas de dormir, aun tenía que levantarse, en un rato, para llevar su siguiente regalo; sabía que su hermana querría matarlo, por otra noche en vela, pero igual sabía que de igual manera ella no le negaría su ayuda, después de todo ella misma se había ofrecido y en esa casa nadie era un rajón…

Pasó otra noche sin dormir, preparando ese delicioso obsequio, de nuevo madrugó en la escuela, y por fortuna ese día no estaba lloviendo, dejando el regalo en el lugar del pálido joven; deseaba poder ver su cara al verlo ahí, pero desafortunadamente eso no iba a poder ser, a pesar de haberse topado sin querer el día anterior, no debía dejarse ver tan pronto o podría arruinarlo todo… Y Neliel lo mataría…

Al entrar al plantel a las ocho de la mañana, como siempre, dejó sus zapatos en su taquilla, calzándose sus zapatos del interior, subió por las escalares sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, llegó a su salón y entro confiado, después de todo la fecha del "terror" ya había pasado. Miro con gran asombro, casi ilegible en su inmutable rostro, aquella caja, apenas un poco más pequeña que la anterior, pero era la misma "Marca"; corazón rojo de listón negro… Tomó la nota que éste traía:

**To: my Dear Ulquiorra Schiffer.**

"**Quiero demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es real, y te lo voy a probar; Quiero dejártelo ver con los veintiún días de Sn Valentín que te voy a celebrar"**

**Fromm: Quien se adueñará de Tu Corazón.**

Ulquiorra releyó la nota, extrañado, confundido y hasta perplejo, pero qué diablos… ¿Qué más daba? ¡Iba a recibir veintiún regalos! Sí, se hubiera puesto a celebrar si hubiese estado a solas en su cuarto, en donde nadie iba a poder atestiguarlo, sentía mucha curiosidad y, más que nada, ganas de seguir comiendo esas exquisiteces; miró a los alrededores, pero no pudo divisar a nadie ni tantito cerca de su salón ni de él, por lo tanto estaba seguro de no ser "Pescado in fraganti" mientras revisaba su segundo regalo…

Se sentó en su lugar y abrió la caja, contenía bolitas hojaldradas, recubiertas con chocolate y rellenas de queso crema con jarabe de chocolate y fresa, estaban exquisita, eran nueve, como las letras de su nombre, además había un corazoncito de chocolate macizo que decía **"U & Me"**; se comió un par de bolitas, guardando, con cierto pesar, el resto para después.

Sí antes ya le daba curiosidad saber quién era, ahora se sentía claramente intrigado y dispuesto a saberlo, quería dejarle saber a esa chica que las mujeres no le interesaban, pero primero tenía que preguntarle como hacía esos deliciosos postres, no le gustaba economía doméstica, pero esos dulces bien valían la pena…

Le dio la impresión de que sería una muchacha muy atrevida y que quizás tuviera aficiones raras, pero no importaba, quería conocerla por los chocolates y para saciar su curiosidad…

*1 -Hermana menor

*2-Yo


	4. 4 No me desafíes

"**No me Desafíes"**

Era un lunes, veintiséis de febrero, ya para esa fecha se había vuelto alguien bastante popular, cosa que ya no le estaba agradando, casi todo el alumnado, si no es que todo en su totalidad, lo conocía como "El chico que más regalos recibía de Sn Valentín" Muy molesto realmente…

¿Y como había pasado eso? Era algo que deseaba olvidar y borrar de su vida por siempre… Todo había iniciado aquel día, miércoles catorce de febrero, trece días atrás, cuando llegó su primer regalo. En ese momento no le tomó la importancia debida, le dio curiosidad, pero no era algo importante, y cuando supo que tendría más regalos se puso "feliz", o al menos todo lo "feliz" que en él se podría creer… Eso fue hasta que llevaba doce regalos consecutivos, ya era de los más odiados en la escuela entre los chicos, por tener una atención tan "especial", y era el más comentado entre las chicas, las cuales decían que su "Valentina" era una ofrecida, loca y abusiva, otras que decían envidiar a la susodicha, por tener el valor y además ser aceptada por Ulquiorra… Sea lo que fuere, a él, ya no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto…

¿Y que había recibido en todos esos días? Eso era fácil, incluso aunque él intentara olvidarlo lo rememoraba con mucha facilidad, mucha más de la que él admitiría nunca…

1- miércoles 14/02 La gran caja en forma de corazón rojo de lazo negro, cuyo contenido era absolutamente delicioso…

2- Jueves 15/02 Bolitas hojaldradas, recubiertas con chocolate y rellenas de queso crema con jarabe de chocolate y fresa, fueron otra delicia…

3- Viernes 16/02 Bombones rellenos de fruta en almíbar, cubiertos con chispitas de colores, tenía que reconocer que le gustaron mucho, pese a que parecían para un niño de cinco años.

4- Sábado 17/02 Sunchos glaseados, increíblemente moldeados como vampiritos, entregados por la tarde en la puerta de su casa, simplemente deliciosos y extravagantes. Además de surrealistas…

5- Domingo 18/02 Bolitas dulces, rellenas de cajeta y otras de mermelada, fue extraño, y rico, aunque no tanto como los anteriores.

6- Lunes 19/02 Chocolates finos, en forma de corazones, rellenos de cerezas en licor, algo clásico y hasta cursi, muy disfrutable y delicioso.

7- Martes 20/02 Un gran bombón fundido con almendras, chocolate y fruta fresca, no supo cómo le dio la forma de un gato, incluyendo la cola y los ojos, un gato Gashapón, muy original y risible, y muy exquisito.

8- Miércoles 21/02 Una canastilla de frutas frescas y tropicales, jarabe de chocolate casero, en botella de vidrio y tapa de corcho, además de un conejito de pascua de chocolate, pese a que no era la época de regalar el conejo de chocolate lo pasó por alto, además de que le encantaron las frutas y el jarabe, pero ya se le hacía insoportable estarlos recibiendo…

9- Jueves 22/02 Un Fouché de chocolate individual, relleno de helado y frutas, adornado con figuras de tazas de café, le pareció extraño, sin embargo lo comió, porque no había cursilerías en el.

10- Viernes 23/02 Tres mazapanes gigantes, cubiertos de chocolate, muy rico, muy diabético y ese día temió subirse a la bascula, su madre él había mencionado que parecía más rellenito… Sólo por eso ya no los deseaba…

11- Sábado 24/02 Galletas de jengibre, apenas cubiertas de chocolate y gomitas, era como si adivinara lo de su peso… Fue entregado en su casa por la mañana, mientras él estaba en la escuela…

12- Domingo 25/02 Chocolates caseros, con formas variadas, eran macizos y sin relleno, muy exquisitos, fueron dejados por la madrugada en su casa…

13- Lunes 26/02 Era el día en curso y por suerte no había recibido nada aún…

Lunes Veintiséis, sí era ese el día en curso, y no halló ninguna nota, ni regalo, ni en su taquilla, ni en su escritorio. No, no hubo presente por ningún lado, tal vez la había asustado, como ella ponía los regalos antes de que él llegara a la escuela, comenzó a llegar cada vez más temprano, con toda la intención de atraparla, y aquél lunes había llegado siete menos diez, la reja se abría a las siete en punto, asique estaba seguro de que ella no había llegado; vio a algunos alumnos ahí, pero nadie llevaba regalo, al menos no uno tan grande; pudo vigilar su taquilla hasta el inicio de clases, y nadie se había acercado… Eso lo desilusionó un poco, quería conocerla, y pedirle la receta de aquellos chocolates, pero, por otro lado, se sentía tranquilo, si ella fallaba ese día, el asunto de los regalos moriría ahí y no tendría que seguir pasando por el acoso de siempre…

No era que no le gustara recibir regalos, lo que detestaba era el acoso constante, que tanta gente estuviera pendiente de lo que hacía, lo ponía de mal humor en verdad, más aun cuando no lo dejaban en paz ni un segundo, incluso querían saber que le regalaban y hasta en qué momento iba al baño, ya era algo insoportable; pero ese día era diferente, había sido cuestionado por todos por el presente, pero al recibir la negativa, es decir al enterarse de la ausencia del regalo, lo dejaron en paz, y finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo…

Al menos así fue hasta la hora del almuerzo, en donde la señora de la cafetería, una mujer de unos cincuenta de buen carácter y rostro endulzado, le entregó un paquete bastante frío… Se trataba de un Banana Split, tenía mucho helado napolitano, totalmente cubierto de exquisito chocolate, con galletas finas de barquilla, y que con una fila hilerilla de crema dulce decía:

"**Oishii da"**

[Soy delicioso*]

Definitivamente sí, se veía muy delicioso, y como en cada presente, no podía faltar ese chocolate en forma de corazón que decía **"U & Me"**... Le dieron ganas de gritar, pero de frustración, ahora más de la mitad de la escuela lo sabía, pues ese día muchos decidieron que querían almorzar ahí, ahora no iban a dejar de perseguirlo jamás, aquel presente era muy embarazoso y comprometedor, especialmente por la forma en la que había sido entregado…

Estuvo tentado de tirarlo al suelo, y aplastarlo, seguramente la chica, autora del "atentado" en contra de su reputación, lo estaba mirando, y le rompería el corazón en miles de pedazos, y si lo tiraba al basurero, sin siquiera haberlo probado le daría el mensaje correcto "¡Déjame en paz!"; sí, seguramente la heriría de por vida, pero su reputación valía más que eso ¿No?

Caminó pausadamente hacia el basurero, estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo, pero la duda lo hizo pensarlo un segundo, después de todo, se había comido todos los anteriores ¿No? Y habían sido riquísimos ¿Cierto? Entonces… ¿Qué tendría de malo aceptar ese?... Sin embargo el acecho de sus compañeros le recordó que "gracias" a su obsesiva admiradora era el blanco de burlas, envidias y acoso constantes… ¿Y qué si l e rompía el corazón? No era como que ella y él fuesen algo ni nada parecido…

Pero, no pudo botarlo, caminó a su mesa enojado por no poder deshacerse del "indeseable" presente, sea lo que sea, estaba determinado a no probarlo, pensaba dárselo a sus compañeros para que ellos lo disfrutaran; algo que lo había hecho enfadar, de modo "extra", fue que aunque le preguntó a la señora de la cafetería, esta no le quiso decir quién se lo había dejado, ni toda su elegancia ni educación le sirvieron para que la amable mujer le respondiera correctamente con el nombre o la descripción, ella sólo le dijo que había prometido no revelar su identidad y que era una mujer de palabra…

Llegó a su mesa y se lo ofreció a sus compañeros, y chismosos, presentes, pero ninguno quiso aceptar probarlo antes que él, "Es un regalo que alguien hiso con mucho cariño para ti, sería de muy mal gusto tocarlo, en especial antes de que tú lo hagas…" Fue todo lo que le dijeron, por lo cual no tuvo más opción, lo comió de mala gana, aunque debía de reconocer, sólo para sí mismo, que en verdad era tanto o más delicioso que los anteriores; sólo probó un par de bocados, lo demás se lo dejó al resto de los ocupantes de la mesa, con la amenaza de que si no se lo comían, él lo tiraría… Ni tardos ni perezosos sacaron, cada uno, su propia cuchara y se pusieron a comerse todo el postre…

Justo después de eso él se levantó, y sin mirar a nadie en particular, habló fuerte y claro, a toda persona presente en aquella cafetería…

**-A quien quiera que sea, quiero que me dejes de mandar regalos. ¡Estoy harto de recibirlos! La chica que esté detrás de esto, que se abstenga de continuar con sus presentes, el próximo lo tiraré a la basura sin mirarlo si quiera…-**

Terminado de hablar se retiró de ahí, de muy mal humor, muchos creyeron que era un engreído idiota, porque, de estar en su lugar, lo disfrutarían, y muchas estaban felices de que él hiciera un rechazo público…

Por su parte, Grimmjow, sonrió de forma desafiante, sabía que estaba apretando de más las tuercas, pero eso era lo de menos; aceptado o rechazado, él dijo que le daría veintiún días de Sn Valentín y por ningún motivo iba a retractarse, aun si eso significaba poner en duda su preferencia sexual frente a toda la escuela, y que todos se enteraran que era gay… Aunque, al fin del cabo, él era perfectamente capaz de derrotar a quien sea a golpes… No por nada había sido apodado "La Bestia" en riñas callejeras, en donde había mandado al hospital a mucho más que uno, y por mucho menos de un insulto en su contra…

Ese había sido un desafío, indirecto, al que no se podía resistir, rechazar o dejar pasar, se sentía como niño cuando alguien le dice "No hagas eso", tenía que hacerlo el doble de veces para sentirse feliz consigo mismo, disfrutaba desobedecer lo que se le indicaba…

Grimmjow se levantó, de nuevo, temprano, preparando un corazón de chocolate del mismo tipo que los otros, pequeño con la **"U & Me"**; entró a la escuela, saltando la barda, y dejó su regalo en el lugar de Ulquiorra, como la primera vez; después corrió hasta el otro lado de la escuela, hasta quedar en el lugar preciso, justo frente al aula cuatro de primeros, usando unos binoculares para verlo mejor, así no se perdería ni un solo gesto de su querido pretendido…

Ulquiorra llegó temprano, sin saber que esperar ¿Aquella chica lo dejaría en paz? ¿Desistiría con esas palabras? Quizás sí, quizás no… Al menos estaba seguro de estar antes que nadie en ese lugar. Corrió hasta su salón, seguro de que nadie iba a enterarse de ello, y entró con "normalidad" a su aula, viendo aliviado/decepcionado que no había ninguna caja en forma de corazón en su lugar, estaba conforme, no era como que le hubiese hecho caso de todos modos, simplemente esperaba que fuera más perseverante…

Anduvo lentamente hasta su pupitre, y fue hasta que estuvo muy cerca que notó la caja, un Bentô, de color negro, muy elegante y varonil, tenía la nota, con su nombre en katakana y el interior estaba escrito con kanji, y no con letra occidental como el resto… Apretó los puños enfadado, la chica en cuestión era osada, atrevida y temeraria, se notaba que no le gustaba perder, al parecer sus palabras, dichas durante el almuerzo del día anterior, no la habían intimidado. Él sabía que no desistir era un signo de fortaleza, pero también de necedad… Y no sabía por cuál de las dos decidirse para clasificarla…

Como fuere, abrió la tarjeta, sólo por curiosidad insana, para saber qué es lo que ella le había contestado, leyéndola con ese porte altivo y sereno que lo caracterizaba…

Grimmjow sonreía triunfante, vio en aquel rostro, permanentemente en calma y sin emociones, todos los gestos que en todo el ciclo escolar transcurrido no le había podido ver antes… Primero el enojo, después la indignación, luego el cansancio, seguido de uno de seriedad, a continuación de nuevo su altivez, y por último la sorpresa… Miró a Ulquiorra abrir sus ojos cual platos gigantes, para mirar hacia todos lados, como buscando algo, sin cerrar los ojos si quiera un poco, su apetecible boca estaba entreabierta, con lo cual le daban ganas de comérsela en ese instante…

El Pálido muchacho miró el Bentô, sin decidirse a tomarlo o no aún, si lo hacía lo aceptaba, si lo dejaba lo rechazaba… ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer? En ese preciso momento no estaba seguro…

Grimmjow sonreía maliciosamente, ya se tenía que ir, o alguien podría verlo ahí y eso no le convenía en lo más mínimo; guardó sus binoculares en su maleta escolar y se dirigió a su propia aula, dormiría hasta el inicio de clases, un rato de descanso no le caería nada mal, y sus sueños serían de lo mas placenteros ese día…

¿Y que decía la nota?

"**To: My Dear Ulquiorra Schiffer:**

**Escuché tu declaración en la cafetería, no pretendía causarte tantas molestias, pero lo que siento, aquí en mi pecho, por ti no es algo que pueda seguir aguantando, en silencio, sin gritarlo… **

**No puedo, ni quiero detenerme.**

**He de decirte que estas mirando del lado incorrecto, no soy una chica, soy un chico, de primer año, como tú. **

**Desconozco tu preferencia sexual, y no sé si tengo un mínimo de probabilidad contigo, pero no pienso seguir ocultando lo que siento…**

**Fromm: Quien se adueñará de tu corazón (Si tú quieres que así sea)**


	5. 5 Me gustan las Mujeres

Bueno ya saben, la renuncia, Bleach le pertenece a Kubo Taito. Gracias por los RR ^^ subiré la historia completa, en total son 21 cápítulos [Y juro que fue una coincidencia, cuando menos me di cuenta ya había llegado a esa cifra!] Espero que lo disfruten y que no me maten por lo que dice el título XD.

* * *

"**Me gustan las Mujeres"**

Ulquiorra estuvo presente, en cuerpo, en las clases, pero en mente estaba muy distante de estar siquiera cerca de la "tierra", todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, aquella nota era lo único que se repetía una y otra vez en su memoria, en especial aquella parte que decía: **"He de decirte que estas mirando del lado incorrecto, no soy una chica, soy un chico"** .

Aquella declaración/aclaración le ayudaba a entender el porque del corazón rojo de listón negro; el porque de la falta de las malditas cursilerías estúpidas y poemas tontos, las notas en blanco, letra aceptable, la ausencia de cartitas tontas llenas de declaraciones vacías y niñerías; incluso lo obvio, era lógico que al tratarse de un varón éste pudiera saltar la barda y poner su presente antes de que nadie más entrara a la escuela, aunque no podía suponer a que horas sería realizada semejante "actividad". Ahora sólo le faltaba averiguar la hora exacta en la que el "atentado" era llevado a cabo… Suponiendo que de verdad quisiera saberlo… Pero ese no era el punto…

Se preguntaba si esos deliciosos chocolates habrían sido hechos por **Él** verdaderamente, porque, había que ser honestos, los varones, en su inmensa mayoría, aborrecían la cocina debido a que eso "es cosa de niñas", precisamente él mismo era uno de los que decía esa oración y economía doméstica era de sus módulos mas odiados y, sí, francamente él sólo demostraba ser "bueno" en la asignatura para mantener su impecable promedio en lo alto, que si por él fuera, hacía mucho que esa asignatura sería sólo de chicas… Entonces, si **Él** no había sido quien le preparara tales regalos… ¡No tenía validez! Pero… Se estaba acordando que ese TAMPOCO era el punto…

Debía de pensar si aceptaría, o no, los regalos siguientes, no era su intención lastimar a nadie, pese a su intento de hacerle sentir mal cuando creía que era una chica, más aún si parecía esforzarse en complacerlo, cosa que, estaba consiente, no era sencillo, pero seguir aceptándolo sólo por lástima, o compasión, era muy estúpido y si se lo pensaba un poco… Ése, de nuevo, NO era el punto… No el más importante, a consideración suya, al menos…

No se trataba sólo de si le gustaban los varones, se sabía gay desde hacía lo suficiente como para no dudar, porque hasta donde podía recordar, le gustaban la mujeres, sí, no iba a negarlo, después de todo él había nacido de una de mujer, imposible de otra forma. Sí, las mujeres, de cualquier edad, le gustaban, aunque de una forma "especial", ellas tenían delicadeza, sencillez, sensibilidad, tenían una buena educación, al menos la mayoría. Su manera de hablar era agradable de escuchar, aunque no así sus voces, ellas eran lindas y frágiles. Y los varones, en su gran mayoría, todo lo contrario, toscos, groseros, mal hablados, hasta vulgares, bruscos y patanes. Oh sí, si no fuera por las existencia de las féminas, los hombres no tendrían ese "permiso" de ser todo lo "hombres" que quisieran, ¿Qué hombre no "amaría" a las mujeres por ese motivo?... Se le ocurrieron varios nombres, pero no era el caso…

No era que él fuera así, no del todo al menos, pero quizás por eso mismo le era desagradable ver a un chico estarse portando como mujer ¿Qué era discriminación? Tal vez, pero si un hombre había nacido con "aquello" entre las piernas era por algo… No tenía que fingir que no lo llevaba… Aunque la memoria le recordaba a Lupi, un muchachito que decía que era una mujer atrapada en un cuerpo de hombre… Mejor era dejar eso en el olvido, ya que casi había quedado traumado por su culpa…

Algo que lo traumaba un poco, por adelantado, era el pensar que su "admirador" podría tratarse de un "afeminado" ¿Lo podría aceptar? NO, definitivamente NO. Jamás lo soportaría, era un maldito discriminador, lo sabía, pero si fuese el caso, tal vez hasta acabaría odiando a ese "chico"…

Aunque los obsequios que le había entregado podían "afirmar" lo contrario, aquellas notas blancas y limpias, los colores usados y demás "esencia" dejaban saber que se trataba de un chico medianamente varonil a lo menos, de eso no cabía duda. Hábil con las manos, cosa ya de por sí muy buena y sexy; que seguramente era bastante bueno en economía doméstica, lo cual tampoco le caería tan mal. O tal vez sería un chico que le había pedido ayuda a alguien más, lo cual sería decepcionante, pero eso ya lo había expresado… ¿Cierto? Otra vez se estaba alejando del punto…

¿En donde estaba?... Oh sí, en su extraño gusto por las chicas… le gustaba mirarlas, furtivamente claro, no deseaba que ellas creyeran que lo hacía por pretenderlas, el vuelo de sus faldas que se movían elegantemente a su andar, por causa/efecto del vaivén de sus caderas; sus cabellos elevados por el viento, parecían tan finos como la seda; sus siluetas estilizadas que se movían con gracia, eran hermosas, lo admitía… Pero… El gran PERO, jamás se había fijado en lo enorme o carente de busto que eran, lo mismo era con el largo, delgado, grueso o corto de sus piernas; ni en lo estrecho de sus cinturas, o sus finas manos… Mayormente él se fijaba en sus ojos, así era como sabía cuan hermosa era una mujer, habían dos chicas que le gustaban particularmente, la primera era Kuchiki imouto, ella tenía fuerza, aplomo y una sinceridad ingenua y singular, ella era muy bella, aun cuando físicamente no fuera competencia para otras, como Inoue, la cual tenía ternura, pero no tenía aquella fuerza de la joven Kuchiki. La segunda era Tatsuki, ella era casi como un chico, pero con su singular encanto "femenino", por mucho que ella lo negara, tenía fuerza física, un carácter fuerte, fiereza y ese aire de peligrosa superioridad, pero, ninguna le atraía, no las deseaba como hombre, mucho menos se podía imaginar así mismo en una situación romántica o lujuriosa con ninguna de ellas, jamás, esa era la verdad.

Había visto ojos increíblemente magnéticos éntrelos varones, y por "detalles" es que nunca se enamoró de ellos, por ejemplo, Kurosaki Ichigo, tenía ese aire de soledad, una miraba ámbar dorada que reflejaban fuerza y sencillez. En Ishida Uryu, ese chico tenía un mar oscuro, como las nubes de tormenta reflejadas en el agua, sus ojos mostraban inteligencia, nobleza, educación y armonía…

Tenía que ser honesto, los chicos lo atraían, más de uno tenía un cuerpo antojable, pero nada realmente especial que lo hiciera perder la cabeza, Kurosaki e Ishida dejaron de llamarle la atención, porque finalmente no era lo que buscaba. Incluso, jamás se masturbaba pensando en nadie, sólo lo hacía cuando tenía "ganas" de experimentar aquel placer en solitario. Tampoco estaba seguro de qué chico era el que él quería… Tenía que tener unos ojos intensos y magnéticos, pero no sabía si quería que fuese más alto que él o no, si debía de ser delgado o musculosos, incluso gordito, lo único que realmente el importaba eran sus ojos. Y si tuviera que elegir, sólo pediría a "alguien" con fuerza, valentía, destreza, osadía, entrega, vitalidad y todas aquellas virtudes de aquellas personas aguerridas y valientes… Por muy principesco que sonara, eso era "todo" lo que quería, una sola miraba podía bastar para enamorarlo, aunque eso nunca había pasado…

Salvo una vez, hacía dos años, cuando recibió su primer beso, nunca hubo uno mejor que ese, esa era la única ocasión en la que él podía recordar que había "perdido la cabeza" por un chico, aunque no precisamente por su manera de mirar, esa "evolución" de sus gustos llegó después de aquella experiencia, su corazón había latido tan fuerte que de puro milagro no le había dado un infarto, su sangre había corrido como fuego pro sus venas, quemándolo lentamente.

Aquella vez sus padres lo habían mandado a un campamento de invierno, toda una semana de estar lejos de ellos, tampoco fue que lo sufriera; eran puros varones, en grupos reducidos, la mayoría eran de dinero, en su caso ambos padres trabajaban por lo que se lo podían pagar y le podían dar muchas comodidades.

Subieron una montaña, para bajarla esquiando, tenían un instructor en el grupo, sin embargo como él ya esquiaba muy bien desde los diez años decidió alejarse de todos ellos, en parte para estar sólo y en parte para que lo dejaran de molestar. Vago entre los árboles a su gusto, hasta que se topó con otro chico, era un poco más alto que él, aunque en general la mayoría eran más altos que él a esa edad en realidad…

Al verse fue como si ese muchacho no lo soportara, por alguna razón que obviamente él desconocía, y lo desafió a una carrera cuesta abajo, iban muy parejos y ninguno parecía poder ganarle al otro, al llegar a la improvisada meta ambos quedaron casi empatados, sin saber con certeza quien había vencido realmente, por lo que se pusieron a discutir. Aquel "intercambio" de opiniones acabó en los golpes… Rodaron por el suelo, y no se dieron cuenta de que una tormenta iniciaba hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte y la nieve caía estrepitosamente sobre ellos. Se pusieron en tregua momentánea, yendo hacía una cabaña que había cerca de ahí, prendiendo una fogata con los leños que habían encontrado…

No recordaba de que estuvieron hablando, mucho menos el cómo empezó aquella plática, todo lo que podía recordar era que ese muchacho lo había besado, con fuerza, abrazándolo hasta casi asfixiarlo… No recordaba su rostro, por mucho que trató de rememóralo no pudo, porque la luz que daba el fuego era pobre, en parte, porque no lo vio claramente sin los googles y la gorra, y en parte porque, al principio, no quiso recordarlo… Tampoco podía recordar como era el sonido de su voz, o su cabello, bueno, tenía el cabello oscuro, de eso estaba seguro, aunque igual sabía que ese muchacho había mencionado algo sobre su pelo, pero no sabía el que fue. Su color de piel, el tono de sus orbes, nada de eso quedaba en su memoria, pero, sin duda, la forma en la que lo besó era algo que sí podía recordar muy nítidamente, era tan apasionado y absorbente, que creyó que le succionaría el alma. Ese chico quiso llegar más lejos, pero él no lo dejó, no porque no quisiera, que estaba seguro que como amante ese muchacho impetuosos debía ser muy fogoso, sin embargo tenía un motivo muy importante para no dejarlo seguir mas profundamente, Su sexo… Sí… Estaba seguro de que ese muchacho lo había confundido con una niña, una niña sin muchos atributos y cuya voz estaba ronca…

Vamos eso no era tan difícil, pantalones ajustados, casi como segunda piel; un abrigo largo, hasta las rodillas, y abultado, para guardar mejor el calor; aquellos enormes ojos suyos, que odiaba al hacerlo ver mas fino y hasta femenino a sus catorce años y que con su cabello hasta los hombros, aunque mal peinado le dejaba un aire infantil; aquella piel pálida y esas malditas chapitas rosadas en sus mejillas, producto de la fiebre que tenía a veces y su maldita voz, que para colmo de males, estaba ronca, así cualquiera lo podía confundir con una niña, en verdad odioso… Por fortuna en aquellos dos años había estirado casi diez centímetros, que no era la gran cosa, y su espalda se había marcado ligeramente, dándole un aspecto más varonil, eso sin contar que, por fortuna, su voz era gruesa y masculina.

No le dijo nada para sacarlo de su error para que no dejara de besarlo, que en verdad aquel beso era la gloria. Sí, aquel primer beso era el mejor que había recibido en toda su corta vida, sabía que dieciséis años no eran mucho pero que mas daba. Ese muchacho fue el único que le había atraído como un imán al metal, era una pena que ni siquiera le hubiera preguntado su nombre…

Ahora, tomando en cuenta todo lo anterior… ¿Podría él aceptar salir con cualquier otro? No, no podría, lo menos que pedía era lo dicho líneas atrás, un chico, varonil, lleno de fortaleza y confianza, no podía saber como era el que le mandaba los regalos con certeza, pero tal vez sí merecía que le diera una oportunidad… Aceptaría sus regalos, por ahora… Hasta que supiera si le gustaba o hasta pedirle las recetas de los deliciosos postres, los postres… Anotó mentalmente no olvidar preguntar por ellos…

Pero ahora tenía un dilema aun mayor que todo eso y debía de resolverlo de inmediato… La profesora de Química esperaba una respuesta, de una pregunta que le había hecho a él, y que él no había escuchado por andar divagando entre sus recuerdos y meditaciones… ¿Decirle que le repita la pregunta sería tan malo?...


	6. 6 ¿Tendré una oportunidad contigo?

Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Taito, solo los tomo prestados para dejar salir mi imaginación.

"**¿Tendré una oportunidad contigo?"**

Grimmjow estaba en su propio salón, "escuchando atentamente" su clase de literatura… Sabía que tenía que expresar que era un varón en aquella nota, lo cual, estaba consiente, no era una buena idea, pero seguir ocultándoselo sólo crearía mas enredos entre ellos; además, su "única" oportunidad de pretenderle a Ulquiorra podía aumentar, del punto uno por ciento al cincuenta por ciento, así tendría mas garantía de ser aceptado, eso si Ulquiorra no rechazaba sus regalos desde luego.

Claro que existía la posibilidad de que lo rechazara, con humillación de por medio, y por ende con eso el joven pálido, de ojos esmeralda, se aseguraba una "visita" al hospital con una duración mínima de seis meses, era muy capaz de romperle todos los huesos a Ulquiorra si se atrevía a humillarlo… Sin embargo, desde que lo conoció, le pareció que él no era ese "tipo" de persona, Ulquiorra tenía el "aire" de ser pedante, altivo, y al mismo tiempo era elegante, serio, reservado… En los pocos meses que tenían en la misma escuela jamás había oído que se burlara de otros, por ningún motivo, tampoco que los maltratara, pero sí que había oído que el "frío antisocial", como muchos le decían a Ulquiorra, aunque no le ganaban al mote que él le había puesto, era de lo mas calculador y déspota, pero siempre con su característica elegancia, demostrado altamente al despedazar sádicamente a quienes lo molestaban, en el ámbito emocional por supuesto… ¿Aún podría decir que Ulquiorra no había maltratado a nadie?... No estaba seguro, pero mientras que no lo hiciera con él, no iba a decir que era un monstruo… No le conocía novia, así que…

Se figuró que eso lo dejaría para después… "Domar" a esa monstruosa bestia "miniatura" era un reto… ¿Quien iba a decir alguna vez que él, una de las peores bestias, domaría a otra de "otra especie"?... La vida puede dar muchas sorpresas… Entre ellas las que nunca esperarías…

Sólo de pensar en su cabello negro y sedoso, su piel pálida y perfecta, sus ojos brillantes como joyas, sus manos grandes y estilizadas… No, él no era, ni lejanamente, un intento de mal poeta, pero Ulquiorra hacía salir sus "caras" mas escondidas, como si sus genes recesivos se pusieran en su "contra".

Volviendo a "Ulquiorra"… ese muchacho era perfecto, en todo el sentido de la palabra, era un sueño, era su sueño… Se había enamorado de él desde que lo había visto, pero entonces no se dio cuenta de ello… Y cuando lo vio, accidentalmente, en la cafetería durante la primera semana de clases se sintió flechado… No podía acercarse así como así y decirle "Me gustas", no, necesitaba algo mil veces más efectivo, impactante, romántico, aunque él no fuera el ejemplo de aquella palabra y desde luego MUY varonil… Sí, en efecto, esa era la idea original aunque su plan iba "mutando" a diario…

Pensó en declararse en navidad, pero le pareció un absurdo, ni siquiera iban en el mismo salón, por lo tanto hubiera estado muy fuera de lugar… A su parecer, se hubiese visto en el mismo reflejo de las niñas tontas, aquellas que se le declaraban a uno únicamente por su apariencia, como a él le había pasado muchas veces…

Pero "Oh, gran casualidad" resultó que Neliel, su querida hermana mayor, y Ulquiorra, su amor secreto/platónico iban al mismo club de ajedrez ¡Sí! ¡El destino, Dios, o lo que fuera, había respondido a sus aclamaciones! Ella, que esa navidad se había enterado del flechazo de su hermanito, le hizo de "alcahueta", averiguando todo lo que pudiese sobre el pálido muchacho, y le dijo, por ejemplo, que Ulquiorra tenía gusto por el chocolate, mas no empalagoso; que le gustaban las frutas, especialmente el melón, el kiwi, el mango y la guanábana; que le gustaba comer pastel, así como que aborrecía los días de mucho sol y la conglomeración excesiva de gente… Tenía mucho a su favor, así que lo mejor era aprovecharlo, que "casualmente" "aprovecharse" de todo era una de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer…

También sabía que odiaba economía domestica; que cuidaba con mucho esmero sus uñas, que por alguna razón desconocida estaba permanentemente pintadas de negro ¿Porqué? Quien sabe, pero no le importaba, eso lo hacía más perfecto; igual sabía que le gustaban los colores oscuros y sobrios, como el café, el negro, rojo quemado… Eran cosas que sabía de él, y eso bastaba…

Estaba pensando en que le diría primero, cuando estuvieran frente a frente, aunque él no era un "Hombre" de pensamiento, mas bien era aun "Hombre de acción", pero de vez en cuando, muy escasamente realmente, se dedicaba a pensar, esa ocasión lo ameritaba, y mucho, pues lo suyo no eran las palabras, Ampliamente demostrado con anterioridad… Un "Hola, ¿Qué tal?" Era muy "anti Grimmjow" y quedaría definitivamente MUY fuera de contexto; un "Quiubole carnal" Era muy impropio y tan… de "Barrio", tenía muchos amigos con ese vocabulario, y de vez en vez lo usaba él, pero por varias cosas no era de su uso regular, además que, seguramente Ulquiorra lo despreciara si le hablara de aquella forma tan "vulgar"; pero si le decía "Hola cariño/ mi amor/corazón/amorcito/querido ¿Cómo has estado?" Sería MUY cursi, totalmente fuera de lugar, muy "anti Grimmjow" y completamente descartado….

Maldita sea, no podía pensar en algo correcto, no era que tuviese que hablarle ese mismo día, pero en algún momento, antes del día de "St White", tendría que hacerlo, le quedaban como nueve días para el día de blanco, pero no podía dejarlo al azar, como hacía con el resto de las cosas, seguramente Ulquiorra estaría esperando por "algo", quizás no algo impactante, pero ese joven era muy exigente, se le notaba a leguas, decir o no las palabras correctas, en su debido momento, podía abrirle, o cerrarle, las puertas de su oportunidad con ese muchacho…

Pero no eran sólo las palabras que le diría, ojalá fuera así, el día en el que iba a presentarse frente a él debía de ser cuidadosamente planeado, a menos que no quisiera nada para el día de blanco, y él definidamente quería su regalo, sin embargo aun no decidía como hacerlo en realidad… Tal vez si le mandaba una foto suya antes… Eso sería muy impersonal y cobarde… ¿Y si le mandaba sólo su nombre?... Eso sería aun peor… Y mandarle su nombre con su foto lo haría el doble, o el triple, de cobarde y Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez NO era ningún cobarde…

Lo mejor era presentarse personalmente, el problema era el cuando, tenía que estar seguro de que Ulquiorra tendría deseos, a morir, de verlo, de conocerlo, definitivamente a solas, que su hermana se podía poner muy pesada si se colaba en ese instante, pero para poder lograrlo tenía que engatusarlo, a la distancia, y enredarlo muy bien en sus telarañas… Aunque, si lo pensaba un poco… Él era la "Pantera" del instituto, no la araña, era curioso, eran una "manada" jugando en la duela: el "Demonio", el "Dios", La Pantera, el "SexyBoy" y su "Alteza", un grupo definitivamente muy raro… Aunque eso, en ese instante, no tenía importancia…

Llego la hora del almuerzo, y él decidió ignorar a todos por completo, con amenaza de muerte a quien lo molestara, se dirigió de inmediato a la cafetería, pero el "objeto de su obsesión" no se encontraba ahí… ¿Dónde podía buscarlo? ¿Dónde había dicho Nel que el "Chupasangre" solía estar? Ahh, sí, él tenía un buen motivo para llamo así, cuando lo vio por primera vez pensó que lo único que le hacia falta era precisamente eso, chupar sangre, porque toda la pinta de muerto ya la tenía... De ahí salió lo del el "Vampiro" de chocolate…

El único lugar que se le vino a la mente fue le salón cuatro, el salón de Ulquiorra. Era un poco arriesgado ir a verlo, pero que rayos, quería verlo y "riesgo" solía ser su segundo nombre. Además, era la única manera de saber si lo aceptaba o no, si lo hallaba, en caso de que de verdad lo hallara, comiéndose el Bentô, ya la tenía ganada, si no… Pues ay vería como seguir adelante…

"Retractarse/Retirarse/Abandonar"… No, eso no era una opción, pero no podía evitar sentir inseguridad, después de todo era sólo un muchacho, tan humano como cualquier otro. Por mucho que lo negara, la inseguridad era algo tan humano, y hasta primitivo, que estaba desde tiempos inmemoriales, era, incluso creía él, parte del "Instinto", porque incluso los animales lo sentían y demostraban… Como cuando los gatos se erizan, no es sólo miedo, es inseguridad también. No tenía opción respecto a eso, a menos que fuese una "Bestia" deshumanizada, y quizás de otro mundo, era imposible no sentir Inseguridad… Maldita sea esa palabra y esa sensación… Si tan solo eso no existiera su mundo sería perfecto… Pero, sin ella seguramente no lo disfrutaría tanto al ganar… Porque pretendía ganar, de eso no cabía duda…

Llegó al aula cuatro, de primeros, respiró profundamente, con disimulo, y procedió a cruzar la puerta, porque aquello que sentía era inseguridad, definitivamente NO eran nervios, NO, el NUNCA se sentía nervioso…

Ahí estaba ese joven "paliducho", tomando un refresco y comiendo un bocado, masticando con suavidad… De verdad que su boca fina se le hacía muy provocativa, pero no era el momento de fantasear con ello, eran panecillos de arroz, de la cafetería… Pero también el Bentô que le regaló estaba en ese lugar, abierto y probado, y se notaba que Ulquiorra tenía intenciones de seguir comiéndolo, que lo hiciera en privado debía de ser un buen indicio ¿Cierto?... En verdad, era genial… Tenía ganas de celebrarlo, como en su primera victoria en el equipo de la secundaría, cuando era un novato, quería correr por todos lados, gritando a todo pulmón su "primera" victoria sobre Ulquiorra, pero no, no podía ni debía hacer semejante imprudencia. Se quedó en el marco de la entrada del salón, simplemente mirando hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, después de todo su "instinto" le decía que lo más sensato era "disimular" su estadía ahí…

**-¿Se te ofrece algo?-**

La voz de Ulquiorra había quebrado el silencio armoniosamente, y el otro muchacho sintió su pecho saltar de emoción ¡Ulquiorra le estaba hablando! Aunque no era nada especial, debía de estar consiente de lo obvio, ellos eran los únicos ahí, él estaba entrando, sin permiso ni motivo, a su salón, era por demás lógico que se dirigiera a él, y sólo era una pregunta circunstancial, nada de verdad importante, aun así, oír su voz le hizo particularmente feliz…

**-Estaba buscando a Neliel, pero es obvio que no está…-**

Se dio la vuelta, como si nada, y salió del lugar, caminando con aparente tranquilidad por el pasillo, sonriendo, lejos de la vista de los orbes verdes, en definitiva no era la gran cosa, pero se sentía como una de sus maravillosas victorias. Regresó corriendo a la cafetería, estaba de tan buen humor que bien se hubiera podido comer hasta tres kilos de carne, lo malo fue que apenas y alcanzó dos hamburguesas, pero consumió mucha cátsup y "toneladas" de papa fritas. Seguramente no dormiría en toda la noche de "pura felicidad", cosa que para otros sería muy raro pero cuando él se ponía de buen humor era MUY evidente, se sentía hiperactivo y no había nada que no pudiera realizar, desde correr diez vueltas a toda la escuela hasta jugar por mas de tres horas y poder seguir con energías para un par de partidos mas… Su hermana iba a querer matarlo esa noche…

Todos lo notaron feliz, era algo imposible de ignorar al ver como "tragaba", incluso sus compañeros y amigos le hicieron bromas al respecto, hubo quien dijo que seguramente se había ido a "tirar" a alguna "chavita" al armario del conserje, cosa que ni negó ni afirmó, sólo siguió de muy buen humor. Era tanta su vitalidad que no se quejó cuando su entrenador lo hizo correr quince vueltas, por haber llegado tarde, antes de jugar, y no se diga de su práctica, sus movimientos fueron perfectos, estaba jugando como si se tratara de una competencia nacional, no hubo quien no pudiera notarlo ese día…

Después de su entrenamiento corrió por todo el plantel al menos tres veces, haciendo, milagrosamente, favores a sus maestros, su hermana quiso hacerlo enfadar, pero fue imposible, así que ella suponía que le debía de haber pasado algo realmente bueno a su "pequeño" hermanito. Cómo la curiosidad puede más que nada, le preguntó el motivo de tanta felicidad, y cuando él le respondió ella frunció el seño, parecía estar de verdad enojada, pero él no podía entender el porque ella se ponía así…

**-¡BAKA! ¿Y no te pusiste a pensar que cuando te presentes ante él, como su Valentín, se va a acordar? ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡CORRISTE UN RIESGO INNECESARIO! ¡Ahora él podría creer que sólo te estas burlando! ¡BAAAAAAAKAAAAA!-**

Ahí lo golpeó un "peso" de quinientos kilos en la cabeza, su hermana tenía razón… Toda su efusiva alegría se convirtió en expectativa y desesperación ¿Qué podía hacer para corregirlo? Por el momento nada. Todo lo que le quedaba era seguir adelante, seguramente más tarde se le ocurriría una manera de arreglar ese pequeño error… Así fue como se quedó todo, ni él ni ella lo volvieron a mencionar, aunque se le notaba mucho menos animado que hacía un rato…

Llegó la madruga y preparó su siguiente regalo, como todos los días anteriores, aunque esta vez con un poco de ansiedad. Llegó temprano, como siempre, y se fue directo a dejar su regalo, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención… Ahí había un sobre, majado en el escritorio, un sobre gris humo que sobresalía ligeramente entre las penumbras, y tenía escrito en el dorso unas letras, las mas negras que halla visto antes, aquella carta era dirigida a él…

"**To: Admirador obsesivo:**

**Si quieres regalarme algo que sea más de mi agrado, preferiría rollos primavera, tallarines y onigiri. Siéntete libre de hacer tu voluntad, ya he notado que con pedirte que te detengas no va a ser suficiente para que desistas. Lo único que quiero es que los demás me dejen de estar molestando por el asunto de Tus regalos. **

**No me mortifica que seas varón, pero eso hace que la posibilidad de que me decepciones sea tres veces mayor. No olvides los chocolates, me gustan los chocolates.**

**Por último, no seas cobarde y da la cara, que si decido dejarte un presente de St White, no pienso dejarlo aquí. Me gustaría entregarlo en persona. Te aclaro que esto no es una garantía de que lo tendrás. **

**Fromm: Ulquiorra Schiffer.**

**PD: los siguientes regalos, favor de ser dejados en mi taquilla…**


	7. 7 Eres la crueldad encarnada, Ulquiorra

Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Taito, solo los tomo prestados para dejar salir mi imaginación.

* * *

"**Eres la crueldad encarnada, Ulquiorra"**

Principio del formulario

**To: My dear Ulquiorra Schiffer:**

**El almuerzo que deseas lo tendrás hoy, en la cafetería, a la hora del almuerzo, no olvidé los chocolates, te los vengo dejando por adelantado…**

**No puedo hacer nada sobre los obsequios, no pienso dejar de mandártelos, aun si no quieres darme nada para el día de St White. Prometí veintiún días de San Valentín, y lo cumpliré.**

**No soy ningún cobarde, que te quede bien claro, voy a presentarme, en el momento correcto, se paciente, como en todo lo que haces, pero si tienes curiosidad por encontrarme sólo piensa en el primer obsequio que te mandé. Ahí están todas las pistas que hablan de mi persona.**

**Gracias por la oportunidad, no te decepcionaré.**

**Atte: Quien se adueñará de tu corazón**

**PD: No me gusta dejarlo en tu taquilla, pero si eso quieres tú…**

Para Ulquiorra esa nota fue un motivo suficiente para esbozar una tenue sonrisa, aquella letra era, si bien no perfecta, era hermosa, tenía trazos rápidos, seguramente improvisados, líneas definidas, quien quiera que fuera tenía una preciosa caligrafía, sólo por ello ya tenía un ponto a su favor, ya que la escritura decía mucho de una persona, y lo que veía ahí era un buen pulso, precisión, e indudablemente, unas buenas manos; además, notaba una forma de expresarse varonil, sin ser grosera, ahí ya tenía otro punto más.

Respecto a lo que le comentaba sobre el primer regalo, él no recordaba nada en aquellos chocolates, que le indicaran a nadie en particular, sólo fue Él retratado como un vampiro, reconocía que de vez en cuando daba impresión de estar enfermo pero no la de ser un vampiro; y su admirador como un gato… ¿Qué podía deducir ahí? Además de que el "pretendiente" parecía gozar de tener manos diestras, le parecía que nada se "solucionar" ahí. Lo único de lo que podía estar "seguro", y por que su admirador lo había mencionado, era que:

Primero: Se trataba de un estudiante de primero, igual que él.

Segundo: Que conocía la escritura occidental, porque en varias notas lo había usado al escribirle.

Tercero: Sabía ingles, perfectamente, pero era un estilo extraño de esa lengua, no estaba seguro, pero aquello le pareció mas que nada canadiense, las expresiones parecían "naturales" de ese país, así que tubo que usar un traductor, y un diccionario, para poder traducirlo correctamente, algo que, por cierto, no reconoció ni siquiera frente al espejo, por que él hablaba perfectamente ingles y recurrir a un diccionario era ridículo.

Cuarto: Tal vez el chico en cuestión era popular, aunque esa sólo era una suposición, lo que si podía asegurar, casi al cien porciento, era que tenía dinero… Los chocolates rellenos de frutas del trópico, a finales de invierno, eran difíciles de costear, y fue aun mayor mente comprobada su suposición social cuando, en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, como le había indicado, llegó un repartidor para entregarle lo que quería comer ese día, y era una orden de un Muy buen, y caro, restaurante.

En definitiva no era nadie de su salón, y su escuela era de paga, asique seguramente habían muchos chicos de buena posición social ahí. Con esas pocas pistas no podía sacar ni siquiera un "sospechoso"…

Tenía que reconocer que se veía delicioso, y efectivamente lo era, lo "único" malo de ese momento fue que el asedio de sus compañeros, y "amigos" empeoró insoportablemente, lo interrogaron incluso en los ligeros periodos de descanso que tenían entre módulo y módulo. Sin embargo ese acoso ya no lo hizo rabiar, simplemente se limitó a ignorarlos, si no le hablaban de alguna otra cosa él simplemente daba la media vuelta y se marchaba, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

La caja que había recibido tenía forma de corazón, al igual que los chocolates del interior, los cuales estaban rellenos de fruta y queso, simplemente exquisitos, como todos los demás. Ese chico, sea quien fuere, se estaba ganando su corazón, a través de su estómago.

Ese detalle comenzaba a ser evidente para sus amigos, que lo conocían un poco mejor que los demás, al igual que lo fue para sus enfermizas admiradoras, las cuales se ponían celosas; muchas de ellas le habían dejado un regalo también, y ahora se sentían desplazadas; algunas de ellas lloraron de desilusión, y otras de rabia, pero todas pensaban lo mismo, quien quiera que fuese esa "ofrecida" se estaba pasando, no les parecía justo que se hiciera a la importante, dejándolas mal a todas ellas… Aunque no faltó una que les hiciera frente, y les dijera lo que pensaba de su patético comportamiento, les dejó en claro que aquella "chica" que le dejaba esos obsequios a Schiffer Kun se estaba esforzando, y mucho, por entregarle sus regalos, y que ellas, que no se atrevían a hacerlo, no tenían ningún derecho de criticarla ¿Ellas que sabían de los "problemas" que debía tener esa chica para lograrlo?... Todas las descontentas tuvieron que reconocer las palabras de su superior, en grado, de mala gana, ya que esa "mujer" que les ponía en su lugar gozaba de muy buena reputación en la escuela, además de estar en un muy buen estatus social…

Desde luego que el joven de ojos esmeralda no tenía ni la menor idea de todo lo que pasaba, por su causa y la de esos regalos, en sus enfermizas admiradoras… Y no faltó alguna que quisiera aprovecharse de la situación…

Era una joven de buen porte, fina de rostro, y de complexión delgada, era hermosa, para que negarlo, sin embargo la belleza superficial es sólo eso, y la que de verdad cuenta es la interior, algo que Ulquiorra valoraba de sobre manera; ella fue hacia él, llevando entre sus manos un corazón, parecido al que el muchacho había recibido la primera vez, y le dijo que ella era su admiradora, pero que no se había atrevido a confesárselo por pena, y hasta ese día es que había reunido el valor de confesarlo, y le pedía una única cita, al salir de la escuela, con él, nada mas…

**-En el primer regalo que me diste habían chocolates que tenían forma de un elefante y de un mono… ¿Qué es lo que eso significa?...-**

**-Es… E… Y…Yo…-**

**-No eres tú, lo sé desde que te he visto… No trates de engañarme, que sabes que no soy ningún idiota. Una verdadera mujer debe valerse de sus propios méritos, y no andar robando el de los demás. Encanto y elegancia, así como entereza, son virtudes importantes. Jamás saldría con alguien como tú, que carece de todas ellas…-**

**-¡Qué cruel eres!-**

Ella se fue corriendo, llorando amargamente, mientras que él ni siquiera la miraba, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si la había herido o no, porque, a su parecer, ella era una basura que no merecía el menor interés de su parte. Aquel fue un ejemplo muy claro, y sombrío, para quienes trataran de hacerle lo mismo, engañarlo no era, para nada, una buena idea. Era bien sabido que Ulquiorra Schiffer era un demonio cruel, con apenas tacto, para decir las cosas… Aunque para el resto del alumnado, incluyendo a sus amigos, su forma de tratarla fue reprobable a él no le importó, odiaba a alas personas débiles y patéticas como aquella chica… Él no podía permitirse perdonar algo así, aun sí los demás lo veían con mal semblante; y ,no tenía porque preocuparse, ya que independientemente de ese incidente menor, él seguiría recibiendo sus regalos, y asistiendo a clases, su vida no iba a detenerse por un pormenor…

Para Grimmjow aquella "noticia" conllevaba un doble significado.

El primero: Alivio, sí, un gran alivio, porque Ulquiorra era tan… Seco, inteligente, parco, directo, y demás, para expresarse, y por sus mismas "virtudes" no iba a creerle a cualquiera que fuera y le dijera "Yo te mandé esos regalos, sal conmigo". Era maravilloso creer, porque aun no podía estar al cien porciento seguro, que Ulquiorra lo reconocería cuando lo viera, y que cuando se presentara todo iría perfectamente… Su corazón se aceleraba salvajemente de sólo pensarlo…

La segunda: Nerviosismo, expectativa, ansiedad, muchas cosas… Incluso un, muy ligero, temor. Porque ese frío chico de ojos hermosos era muy cruel, directo y sádico, para decir las cosas ¿Qué tal si su añorado pretendido no tenía gusto de él?... Seguramente se aseguraría de arrancarle lo poco de corazón que le quedaba y lo aplastaría frente a sus ojos sin el menor remordimiento. De eso podía estar seguro, y a veces lo hacía dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo para con él, pero no era momento de retractarse, eso nunca, ya lo había decidido, él NO era ningún cobarde. De todas formas el conocía el riesgo desde un principio, incluso tenía un "plan de emergencia", si es que así se el podía llamar al hecho de que, en el peor de los casos, fuere a romperle todos los huesos.

Con conocimiento de las consecuencias… ¿Qué lo amedrentaba ahora? Bueno, al menos esa respuesta ya la tenía, ya no dormía mucho, por las noches, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar. Sí… Un poco raro en él pero cierto, estaba pensado mucho, y siempre en relación a lo que sentía por Ulquiorra… No era una "niña" para pensar en cursilerías, pero es que… Simplemente era imposible evitarlo, Ulquiorra era especial… Ese muchacho ya no cabía en el lugar de "Me gustas", aquel chico de marfil y cabellos de ébano, se estaba haciendo un espacio mas grande en su corazón, a causa de estarlo observando, ese "Flechazo" se fue desvaneciendo, dejando ver mas claramente lo que sentía; lo había seguido por toda la escuela, furtivamente, había analizado, en verdad, sus contestaciones, su manera de reaccionar ante la "noticia" de que era asediado por un varón y todo aquello desembocó en lo mas "natural", según su hermana, ahora Ulquiorra había dejado de ser, efectivamente, un "Me gustas" para convertirse en un "Creo que me estoy enamorando de Ti"

Lo sabía perfectamente, lo que sentía era mucho mas intenso que cuando se vieron la primera vez, mucho mas cálido y aun mas aferrado en su corazón, tal vez siempre había sido así, tal vez por eso lo había buscado, sin darse cuenta, por todos lados donde pasaba, siempre pendiente de todos los chicos de cabello negro y piel clara que se topaba…

Ser plenamente consciente de la evolución de lo que sentía lo hacía reflexionar… Se dice que el amor idiotiza y detiene las neuronas del cerebro, pero en su caso particular lo hacía pensar dos veces todo lo que hacía, mas aún porque no sabía como tomarse el rechazo, en caso de que se diera, no importaba si se trataba de algo sutil, que era casi imposible hablando de ese joven, o uno despiadado, una negativa no dejaría de doler, aún mas ahora, que incluso pensaba en que quería compartir con él los momentos especiales de si vida…

Lo mejor era alejar toda duda de su mente, debía de ser positivo, realista pero positivo, si Ulquiorra no lo había rechazado cuando le confesó la verdad de su sexo, indicaba que tenía muchas probabilidades, por lo tanto debía de continuar, como lo había planeado, con su "acoso" hacia ese atractivo "chupasangre" de ojos verdes, de todas formas cuando le entregara su ultimo regalo toda incertidumbre acabaría… ¿Qué mas podía perder? Ya faltaba poco, y cada día que pasaba era un día menos de "agonía". Aun si no recibía regalo de St White iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo, no iba a decirse, de él, que no hizo todo lo humanamente posible, y hasta lo considerado imposible, para conquistarlo…

Jueves, primero de marzo, nuevamente se levantó temprano, preparó su regalo y se alistó para irse a clases, sólo que ahora Nel ya no lo ayudaba, ya no hacía falta; con dos semanas haciendo lo mismo su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a las desveladas, además de que su estado anímico de "súper feliz" lo ayudaba a mantenerse activo, aunque ese día parecía que su ánimo estaría un poco decaído…

Llegó al instituto, brincó la barda y se dirigió, corriendo, a la taquilla ciento cuatro: la abrió con cuidado y se disponía a meter su regalo cuando algo lo detuvo… Ahí, asentado, había un papel, tan blanco que parecía brillar, que tenía letras hechas con tinta renegrida, lo podía vislumbrar por la escasa luz que daba la mañana, que eran casi las seis, se podía notar que estaba escrito con pincel, como su estuvieran en la época de Edo, en el viejo Japón. Tubo ganas de brincar de emoción, de encestar diez canastas y correr por toda la duela, arrasando a todos a su paso, de correr por toda al escuela y gritar a todo pulmón lo feliz que se sentía, así era él, impulsivo y desastroso; sacó su celular para alumbrarse mejor y poder leer bien aquella nota que le había dejado su querido Ulquiorra, sonrió ampliamente al irla leyendo, y tubo que contener un par de carcajadas, tenía que contestarle de inmediato, además de que ya se había hartado de las tontas cursilerías que su hermana le hacía escribir en las notas anteriores, aquella era la excusa perfecta para poder poner las notas a "su" manera…

Todas las dudas que tenía en la madrugada se esfumaron, porque Ulquiorra le estaba contestando directa y positivamente, así que no iba a decepcionarlo, primero muerto… Seguramente durante sus practicas de Básquet anotaría mas puntos que nadie, y apropósito de ello, lo mejor era poner su alarma, su entrenador se enojaba mucho cuando llegaba tarde… El entrenamiento era a las siete de la mañana, asique aun tenía algo de tiempo para contestarle a Ulquiorra con tranquilidad…

Ulquiorra llegó puntualmente a las ocho de la mañana, como lo hacía diario, sentía expectación, un poco de nerviosismo, y ansiedad, quería saber que le contestarían, que respuestas le habrían sido dadas a sus dudas, suponiendo que le hayan dado una respuesta… Aunque podía apostarlo, ya le había contestado antes, asique esta no tendría porque ser la excepción. Se acercó a su taquilla, abriéndola lentamente, como si se tratara de una escena en una película de suspenso, ignorando el ligero temblor de su mano al abrir la puertecilla, se encontró con su obsequio y la tan anciana nota con el, tomó el presente, reteniendo su sonrisa, corriendo a su salón para poder leer la nota con calma…


	8. 8 Notas, palabras perdidas en el tiempo

Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Taito, solo los tomo prestados para dejar salir mi imaginación.

* * *

"**Notas, palabras perdidas en el tiempo"**

**Jueves primero de Marzo**

To: Admirador obsesivo:

Reconozco que hiciste una buena elección, el almuerzo fue delicioso, no obstante me hace dudar que los presentes anteriores los hayas hecho tú, con tus propias manos. Apreciaría que el siguiente fuera lo mismo, pero esta vez preparado por ti.

El hecho de que aun no te hayas apersonado conmigo te hace un Cobarde, hasta que lo hagas.

¿Me dices que sea paciente, como en todo lo que hago? Me harás crees que eres un acosador. Más aún, porque ya sabes en donde vivo.

Los chocolates están deliciosos, me gustaron más los rellenos de mango y queso crema.

Respecto a las "Pistas" que dices me dejaste, en el primer obsequio, sobre ti… Un _Felis catus _y un _Quiróptero, _no dicen mucho si a eso te refrieres literalmente. Los corazones con las letras occidentales de mi nombre me indican que has averiguado algo sobre mí, pero nada de esto me aclara nada sobre ti.

¿Cómo eres Tú en realidad?

Fromm: U. S.

To: My Dear Ulquiorra Schiffer:

Con solo verte se puede adivinar que perteneces al "tipo" callado y paciente.

No soy ningún cobarde, me conocerás pronto, o mejor dicho, vas a verme pronto, porque ya nos conocemos, es sólo que no te has fijado. Todo está en ese regalo que di la primera vez. Ponle un poco de ceso, que nada te cuesta. Un "cerebrito" como tú debería poder descifrar algo tan simple.

Sobre mi…

A ja ja, en serio, si estuvieras frente a todos los estudiantes del plantel es seguro que me notarias en seguida (y no por mi altura). Soy como la oveja negra entre las blancas pero al revés.

¡Hey! ¡Que yo he hecho con mis propias manos los obsequios, incluyendo las cajas!

¿Asique prefieres las comidas en lugar de los dulces?

Fromm: Quien se adueñará de tu corazón.

PD: No soy ningún acosador, sólo un admirador (obsesivo, según tú)

**Viernes Dos de Marzo**

To: Admirador Obsesivo (Indudablemente)

Un cobarde no deja de serlo, sea cual fuese su excusa.

Estos chocolates son deliciosos, sí, prefiero la comida sana a los dulces (No olvides mis chocolates). Incluso soy mas vegetaría que carnívoro, y creo que tú debes ser lo contrario.

No recuerdo haber conocido tan necio; mis compañeros y conocidos son, en su mayoría, tranquilos y sociables…

Una pena por ti que mañana no habrá escuela, estaré atento.

Podemos apostar, si te encuentro antes del regalo número veintiuno te alejarás de mí.

Y en el remoto caso de que no lo logre, tendré una única cita contigo, el día de St. White. Sin compromiso de nada.

Fromm: U. S.

To: My Dear Ulquiorra Schiffer

Dices compañeros y conocidos, pero no mencionas nada de tus amigos. No quieres decir mucho de ti, pero mencionas cosas que quizás otros desconozcan.

¿Quieres que nos conozcamos mejor?

Llámame cobarde si quieres, pero nos "conoceremos" en unos pocos días. Que no me recuerdes quiere decir que no le has puesto ceso al acertijo, y te dejé demasiadas pistas, sólo has memoria.

Sí, soy un carnívoro de poderosos caninos, y parecer que tú quieres ser un herbívoro, pero necesitas proteínas Ulquiorra.

Te dejo el almuerzo que quieres, hecho por mi mismo.

Por cierto, me gusta tu letra, dominas el pincel perfectamente, así como la bokuto y la shinai. Sí, se que practicas Kendo.

Sobre el obsequio de mañana… La escuela estará abierta, asique te dejaré tu regalo en tu taquilla.

Fromm: Quien se adueñará de tu corazón.

PD: Desafío aceptado, pero yo escogeré el lugar de la cita.

**Sábado Tres de Marzo**

To: Admirador obsesivo

No cocinas tan mal, felicidades, serás una buena Esposa.

Por supuesto, mi caligrafía es la mejor de toda la escuela… Cuando pones cosas como esa pareces un acosador depravado.

He empezado a analizarlo todo, te aseguro que no me ganarás.

Se me olvidó mencionar que el lunes quiero pulpo, cazón y atún. Además de croquetas de camarón, arroz chino y soja fermentada.

El domingo es día de Postres. Quiero un pastel de queso de bola… Desde luego, si crees que vas a poder entregarlo.

Sí, he puesto muchas cosas que no muchos saben sobre mí, pero que igualmente cualquiera podría saber.

La situación es injusta, demando más información.

No deseo que nos conozcamos más, eso es absolutamente ridículo y presuntuoso, aprende a guardar tu lugar, cobarde. No te tomes tantas libertades, o te aventaré al foso mas profundo que encuentre.

Fromm: U.S.

To: My Dear Ulquiorra Schiffer

¿ESPOSA? ¿Y QUIEN ES QUIEN SE TOMA TANTAS LIBERTADES?

¡JA! Soy hombre, y muy macho. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Soy perfectamente capaz de derribar a más de tres de grado superior. Me gusta el futbol, practico Kendo, y varios deportes extremos.

A ver si con eso arranca ese cerebro oxidado tuyo y recuerdas algo.

Tu obsequio de mañana estará puntualmente en tu casa, a las seis de la mañana, el pastel que pides y los chocolates; empiezo a pensar que estas obsesionados con los chocolates… El lunes tendrás el Bentô que deseas, te lo aseguro.

El tiempo se te acaba ¿Qué harás "Chupasangre"?

Fromm: Quien se adueñará de tu corazón

**Domingo Cuatro de Marzo**

To: My Dear Ulquiorra Schiffer

¿Qué te dije? Fui muy puntual…

Sólo te quedan dos días… ¿Ya sabes quien soy? Yo creo que no tienes ni la menor idea… Después de todo parece que no tienes tanto "Coco" como dicen, pero no importa, aun así me gustas, y mucho.

¿Me has esperado despierto hasta las seis de la mañana? ¿Desde antes? Es una pena que no me vieras, soy la perfección furtiva, el depredador que se esconde de su presa.

Pero no creas que no te quiero, por lo tanto, y para que luego no digas que no te di nada sobre mí, te diré que cuando nos conocimos tenía el cabello teñido, y era un poco más alto que tú (Aunque creo que todos eran más altos que tú).

Te veré mañana en la escuela…

Fromm: Quien se adueñará de tu corazón

**Lunes Cinco de Marzo**

To: Acosador maniático, obsesivo y descerebrado

No creas que eres perfecto…. ¿MACHO? ¿Cocinando? Si tratas de halagarme, has fallado humillantemente.

Pretender que te he esperado es arrogante y un total desacierto, no pienso cambiar nada de mi rutina por ti.

Me ahorras un almuerzo, gracias (es un sarcasmo, por si tu corto cerebro no lo captó)

Mein Gott ¿Cabello teñido? De ser así el mundo debe entrar en crisis, porque eres el "Macho" más "Loca" del que he sabido (es, de nuevo, sarcasmo).

Sólo me haces pensar que pierdo el tiempo, son mentiras, no conozco a nadie que se tiña el cabello, ni antes ni ahora. He sacado conclusiones, y no eres tú quien yo creo. Solo eres un cobarde que cree que puede dárselas de importante, desafortunadamente, para ti, he conocido a alguien especial. Es una pena que no seas tú ¿Cierto?

Te agradezco el gesto y los regalos, pero no se debe de alimentar de mentiras un acto que se cree "Noble", porque da frutos secos con sabor a nada.

Fromm: U.S.

To: My Dear Ulquiorra Schiffer

¿Te estas retractando? Si gano me has dicho que tendrías una cita en St. White conmigo, y la apuesta fue idea tuya, no mía… Es mas cobarde tu afirmación de tener a alguien "especial". Pero eso no me importa, yo sabía desde un principio que no tenía mucha oportunidad, aun así eso no me hiso retroceder.

Te deseo suerte entonces, Ulquiorra, pero espero que sepas que yo aun no me rindo. Aun si solo lo vez como un juego yo no voy a abandonar, si quieres anular la cita, que tú mismo me has ofrecido, será mejor que te des prisa, tienes hasta el día de mañana, al termino de las clases, para hallarme, de lo contrario habrás perdido…

Fromm: Quien se adueñará de tu corazón

**Martes Seis de Marzo**

To: Acosador

No voy a desperdiciar más palabras en ti. No me interesas.

Fromm: U.S.

To: My Dear Ulquiorra Schiffer

Este es tu último día, pero el regalo te lo entregaré en persona, a las ocho de la noche, en el parque de "Las Noches", al pie de "La Luna", en las sillas encontradas.

No sabes quien soy, estoy seguro. Suerte con tu "persona especial"

Tu crueldad es mucho más que un mito…

Fromm: Quien se adueñará de tu corazón


	9. 9 Martes Seis de Marzo I

"**Martes seis de Marzo, El día de las Presentaciones I"**

Para él, San Valentín, era de las peores fechas del año, si no es que la peor; había pensado que ese año sería igual a los anteriores, hasta que halló aquel regalo tan peculiar en su lugar. Era un enrome corazón rojo, con un cinto negro, y pensó que sería interesante…

Nunca se imaginó que ese presente sólo marcaría el principio de una turbia racha de eventos desconcertantes en su vida.

Día tras día, incluyendo domingos, fue recibiendo un regalo de Sn Valentín, eso en un principio le pareció mortificante, pero como los chocolates, y demás postres, estaban deliciosos, y que su admirador le pareció interesante, acabó por tomarle gusto a esos presentes, al grado de esperarlos con ansias cada día. Cada regalo venía con una nota, cada una con palabras bastante particulares, muy lejanas de las cursilerías típicas de la fecha, todas esas atenciones lo hacían sentirse muy fue emocionante hasta el día veintiocho de febrero, ese día decidió dejarle una nota a su admirador, haciendo que la sensación de ansiedad ante la espera de una respuesta aumentara casi al nerviosismo...

Cada día que siguió era casi como si estuviera a la espera de tener una primera cita, esperar la contestación lo mantenía al borde del asiento, y con falta de sueño, todas las noches. El intercambio de "Letras" apenas duró unos días, pero ese pequeño lapso de tiempo fue suficiente para pensar que ese chico le estaba comenzando a gustar, Por su forma de escribir, de expresarse, y desde luego por su forma de cocinar. Además del hecho de que, en definitiva, parecía no esforzarse en esconder su verdadera personalidad, ya que le daba pistas, y que su identidad aun fuera un misterio lo hacía mucho mas entretenido e incluso hasta le parecía algo sexy, dejar ese misteriosos enigma para el final era en verdad sensual y provocador, tanto que hasta se entrecortaba su respiración al pensar en la respuesta que lo esperaban cada mañana, junto a su presente del día…

Sí, le había dejado las pistas, pero no podía encontrarles sentido alguno ¿Cómo entraban un murciélago y un gato en todo esto? ¿Qué se suponía que quería decir con esos chocolates? ¿Dijo que se habían conocido antes, no? ¡Imposible! Recordaría a alguien tan peculiar sin duda alguna. Además, no encajaba en lo absoluto con ninguno de sus compañeros, ni actuales ni con los de la secundaria…

Había mencionado que "Él" era una persona que sobresalía del resto… **"Si estuvieras frente a todos los alumnos de la escuela es seguro que me notarías en seguida"** Le pareció que sonaba arrogante, pero podía ser muy cierto, como en el caso de Kurosaki Ichigo, o Abarai Renji, ambos resaltaban de inmediato por sus colores de cabello, pero no podía asegurar que fuera el mismo caso con su admirador, ya que la razón por la que sobresalía podía ser otra, como su altura, o color de piel, tal vez algún tatuaje… ¿Cómo saberlo con certeza?

También lo había llamado "Chupasangre" ¿Tendría ese "apodo" algún contexto escondido que no hubiese notado con anterioridad? Aunque no le parecía que esa palabra llevara otro significado además del literal, parecía ser nada mas un apodo común, sin embargo, ni en la escuela elemental, o en la secundaría, menos aún en la actual, nadie le había puesto semejante sobrenombre…

Después había mencionado el Futbol, y el Kendo, él mismo era parte del Club de Kendo, al igual que Kuchiki Imouto, y no había nadie en ese club que encajara en el "perfil" de su admirador, y en el club de futbol… Esperaba que no… El futbol era el deporte que menos le gustaba de todos…

Había tratado de hacerlo enojar, como la vez que lo llamó esposa, para que se presentara frente a él para que le reclame y conocerlo, pero la treta no había funcionado… Sin embargo ese mismo sábado todo terminó, un acontecimiento inesperado en su vida había cambiado todas las cosas, ya que había encontrado a la persona más "Increíble" de todas las que había conocido…

Aquel sábado tenían prácticas, todos los clubs, por lo que fue al plantel para acudir a sus practicas de kendo, y a jugar Ajedrez, y por su puesto para poder recibir su regalo, mas que nada por ese último que por los demás; al leer la nota se sintió emocionado, tenía una pieza mas del rompecabezas, devoró su obsequió después del entrenamiento, tratando de hilar todas las pistas que tenía, aun sin llegar a ningún resultado, y llegó a pensar que tal vez su "Valentín" tenía razón: Tanta azúcar, junto con todo ese ambiente "romántico" que se habían montado, le estaba aletargando el cerebro… Pero no le importaba, se sentía bien, y feliz…

Iba de salida, pues sus practicas ya habían terminado, cuando su mejor contrincante de Ajedrez apareció, justo como una loca, frente a él, gritando cosas incoherentes, ella estaba mucho mas que feliz, daba brincos como un conejo súper drogado, con los ojos de "estrella", únicamente diciendo que su querido "Bebito" iba a jugar ese día contra otra escuela, en un partido improvisado, ahí en su mismo plantel. La chica delirante de "felicidad", aunque él juraría que era a causa de alguna droga, llamó a todos sus amigos y compañeros, así como a conocidos de todas partes, para echarle porras al equipo de su escuela…

No pudo evitar quedar atrapado ahí, ella no lo dejó escapar, pero al menos estaba a una prudente distancia, de cinco asientos, lejos de la loquita "esa", incluso no deseaba quedarse mas de lo necesario, ya que el básquetbol era lejanamente uno de sus deportes "soportables", sin embargo escapar era casi imposible, así que estaba condenado a prestar atención al juego por las circunstancias…

Justo al inicio del partido las cosas se pusieron muy ruidosas, con lo mucho que a él le gustaba el ruido, pensó sarcásticamente, las chicas comenzaron a gritar completamente fuera de si, ¿La razón? Los jugadores estelares de básquet, del equipo de su escuela, estaban entre los más populares de todo el plantel.

El primero en salir, con el número diez, el capitán del equipo, un rubio que tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, cortado de forma recta, tenía una sonrisa extraña y era muy popular, muchas chicas hasta temblaban de emoción cuando las miraba, y él repartía besos para todas…

El segundo fue un castaño de gafas cuadradas, del número cinco, tenía una sonrisa tierna y dulce, y justo cuando se quitó los anteojos, para jugar, su rostro cambió a uno mas sexy y pícaro, aquella sonrisa fría derretía a todo un centenar de chicas que gritaban su nombre como posesas…Ulquiorra sabía que lo conocía de antes, sí, ese chico castaño había sido su senpai en la secundaria…

El tercero fue un peliazul, del número seis, con una sonrisa desquiciada y de aspecto salvaje, saludó hacia todos, en especial a esa loca que lo obligó a asistir a ese estúpido partido, las chicas, de uno de los barandales, lo llamaban a gritos, esperando que las mirara, todas gritaban su nombre hasta el hartazgo.

El cuarto era un joven de cabellos negros y despeinados, tenía el número sesenta y nueve, una sonrisa sincera y coqueta, quizás era el mas natural de todos ellos, igual tenía un club de fans innumerable, todas ellas tenían cara de "morir a causa de un orgasmo" cuando lo miraban, pensó que esas chicas eran sólo unas pobres estúpidas…

El quinto fue un joven de cabellos negros azulosos, hasta casi los hombros, con el número once, tenía un semblante serio y calmado, pasó a la duela como si todos los demás no existieran, a él lo conocía por otras personas, aquel joven de tercero era conocido como su "Alteza", tanta era su fama que tenía un grupo de porristas "profesionales" que lo animaba en cada uno de sus partidos, seguramente era la envidia de toda la escuela, y ahí estaba Kuchiki Imouto animándolo entusiastamente.

Tenía que reconocer que los cinco eran muy atractivos, cada uno a su manera claro, aunque uno en particular llamó su atención, su forma de moverse, de hacer fintas, de robar pases, aquel instante en que el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras saltaba para meter una canasta… Sus movimientos tan veloces, el brillo de la luz sobre su piel, esos ojos que con una mirada le habían robado el alma, quería conocerlo en persona, ya sabía su nombre, cortesía de las loquitas gritando, ahora sólo le faltaba averiguar todo lo demás sobre él… Todos esos detalles resaltaban a su vista, haciendo que perdiera la noción de todo lo demás.

Su cerebro dejó de funcionar realmente, dejó todo lo que hasta ese momento había analizado sobre las pistas de sus regalos, y "Su" Valentín pasó a ser "el" Valentín, se enfocaría con toda su mente, alma y demás, en aquel chico que se movía como un dios en esa cancha… Sí, un Dios, precisamente eso es lo que ese hombre era, un Dios. Por unos instantes le pareció estúpido que antes no lo hubiera notado, que antes ese jugador no lo hubiera "flechado", pero así era el amor: Impredecible.

El domingo, por la mañana halló su regalo… Y se maldijo mil veces mentalmente, había estado tan eufórico, internamente claro, con su nuevo enamoramiento, que se había olvidado por completo del "otro", y ahora tenía que pensar en como deshacerse de él. Se juró a si mismo, el día anterior, que se le declararía a su nuevo amor el día de St White, es decir, el miércoles, dentro de tres días. ¿Cómo podría declarársele a uno y salir con el otro el mismo día? Con esa actitud sólo daría a entender que era un maldito miserable sin sentimientos que sólo jugaba con la gente, lo cual era, en parte cierto, pero su nuevo flechazo no tenía porque saberlo ¿Cierto?

En esta ocasión no quería que se pensara eso de él, quería ser lo mas sincero y honesto que fuera posible, porque sólo así se puede ganar verdaderamente el corazón de alguien, o al menos esa era la idea que su madre le había metido desde temprana edad en la cabeza, pero como nunca le había interesado nadie, pues no se había esforzado por no ser "Insoportable"… Aunque… ¿Si se portaba amable y agradable, no estaría fingiendo lo que no es? Que complicado era pensar con las neuronas embobabas por el amor…

Apenas tenía tiempo, tenía que deshacerse del idiota de los regalos como fuere, por eso le dejó una nota desagradable el lunes que siguió, esperando que desistiera, pero su esfuerzo fue nulo, falló rotundamente… Quiso resolver la incógnita de su identidad para que no tuviera que salir con él, pero le fue imposible siquiera hilar las pistas, así que, nuevamente, había fallado ¿Cómo no fallaría si su cerebro rememoraba constantemente a ese "Adonis"? Mal, iba por muy mal camino… No quiso contarle a nadie de su situación, por lo que le tocaba resolverlo él solo.

Llegó el martes y aun no había pensado en nada, le había dejado una nota muy explícita, no quería nada con él, pero ese cabeza hueca no entendía y seguía insistiendo, incluso lo había retado aun más: no negaría que el hecho de que su admirador fuera perseverante le agradaba, pero precisamente esa obstinación le complicaba cada minuto más las cosas…

Descartó a casi medio plantel, es decir a casi todos los varones que pudo recordar, y simplemente no podía dar con él, hizo una investigación "Express" del tal "Gato", pero no pudo hallar a nadie con ese apodo. Estaba perdido, ya se acercaba la hora de la verdad… Justo ese día, martes trece de marzo, a las ocho de la noche tenía que encontrarse con él…

Tenía que ir, no debía de plantarlo, ni huir, pero no pensaba arreglarse en lo absoluto para verlo, simplemente se puso un pantalón deslavado cualquiera de su closet, una camisa negra ajustada ligeramente a su cuerpo, que lucia bastante bien pero que él consideraba de "diario", sus tenis de deportes y nada mas; salió de su casa sin decir nada a sus padres, quienes pensaron que su hijo solo daría una vuelta por ahí, y camino despacio hacia el lugar acordado, lo mejor era acabar con eso pronto, bien decía un dicho "Al mal paso darle prisa" .

No sabía como iba a lograrlo, pero tenía que evitar todo contacto con él, aun si tenía que herirlo profundamente. Por eso mismo es que odiaba los catorce de febrero, sólo le traían problemas a su vida, eran una tortura, y el de ese año había sido el peor de todos…


	10. 10 Martes Seis de Marzo II

Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Taito, solo los tomo prestados para dejar salir mi imaginación.

* * *

"**Martes seis de Marzo, El día de las Presentaciones II"**

El estaba feliz, no sólo Ulquiorra había aceptado sus regalos, si no que hasta le dejaba notas a manera de contestación; le decía lo que quería y hasta opinaba sobre su forma de "conquistarlo", al menos, así era como él lo quería ver.

Desde luego que lo molestó que lo catalogara como "Esposa", pues él no era para nada pasivo, y mucho menos afeminado, pero lo podía dejar pasar por ahora… Lo segundo que lo hizo enojar fue que Ulquiorra no lo recordara; ellos se habían llevado "bien", aunque cuando se conocieron apenas e intercambiaron palabras, y su "amistad" no duró mucho…

Recordaba nítidamente que le había puesto a Ulquiorra "Chupasangre" porque sus enormes ojos, en conjunto con su piel pálida y su cabello revuelto, le daban el aspecto de un vampiro de película barata, entiéndase sediento y maldito, además aquellas ojeras que tenía en la cara lo asían lucir menos saludable. Lo primero que recordaba de haber oído de esa voz de "ensueño" era "Estúpido gato salvaje", a lo cual él obviamente replicó, por que él NO era un simple gato, él era "Pantera", "El Rey Pantera", del equipo de básquet de su secundaria, para ser mas exactos…

Ese día había sentido tantas emociones que no las podía recordar todas, sólo ese extraño sentimiento de paz y emoción conjuntas. Ahora se sentía de una manera muy similar, se sentía capaz de acercarse a Ulquiorra, decirle cuanto era todo lo que sentía por él y hasta besarlo frente a toda la escuela, aun cuando fuese la única vez que pudiera hacerlo en toda su vida, sin embargo, lo que lo detenía de hacer tal locura era la tristeza, que lo invadía, al saber que no lo recordaba; sabía que con sólo verse él no se acordaría, pues en ese entonces lo obligaban a teñirse el cabello, algo que afortunadamente cambió cuando entró a la preparatoria; su carácter se había vuelto mas violento y su odiosa voz había cambiado para bien, ya que se había agravado un poco, pues hasta antes de cumplir los quince años tenía una maldita voz aguda e infantil, y ver a un "mastodonte" de su altura y complexión con voz de "pito" era señal, hoy y siempre, de una persona estúpida.

Pero bueno, no le importaba si Ulquiorra no se acordara de él, siempre y cuando le diera al oportunidad de enamorarlo; personalmente eso, él, lo veía perfecto, ya que los buenos recuerdos de su "amistad" quedarían para las "platicas" de novios… ¿Él pensando en eso? Quien lo viera, ni él mismo se lo creía…

Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para lograrlo, incluso uno de sus "Planes Maestros" había sido secuestrarlo, pero eso era un delito y lo habrían mandado a la cárcel, o la correccional, no estaba seguro, y después de eso no le permitirían verlo nunca más… Si no fuera por ese "insignificante detallito" el "Secuestro del Vampiro" habría sido el plan perfecto…

Ese sábado había sido de lo mejor, se había levantado muy temprano, tuvo tiempo de sobra para hacerlo todo, dejarle su regalo al pelinegro, leer su nota y contestarle, y hallar esa respuesta lo había puesto realmente feliz, debido a que su pretendido estaba siendo "real", podía leer en aquellas pocas palabras la verdadera forma de ser del pelinegro y no al maldito bastardo que solía ser en el instituto, se sentía bien tener el privilegio de poder "cartearse" con Ulquiorra, el chico que era en su casa y en privado...

También le había dicho qué le gustaba, sus comidas favoritas, así como había hecho sus peticiones sobre lo que quería comer, aunque muy a su "estilo"; por supuesto también le exigió mas información de su persona, lo cual era magnifico, con eso estaba dejando ver su interés por él, y dejaba ver su idiotez por él al contradecirse diciendo que no quería que se conocieran más.

Ulquiorra estaba cayendo a sus pies, al menos eso parecía, justo como él lo había planeado… Y su buena racha de suerte se había alargado hasta llegar a la duela, en sus prácticas había anotado mas puntos que nadie, por lo que su entrenador lo había felicitado, y sus compañeros envidiado, y le dijo que de seguir así le echaría una mano con sus materias de bajo puntaje, lo que él traducía como "Te mandaré con un buen tutor", en cualquier otro momento eso sería un tormento, pero si podía escoger a su asesor la elección sería muy obvia…

Ese día se había metido a las duchas después de las prácticas, pero un equipo de otra escuela llegó para retarles a un partido amistoso, y ellos ni tardos ni perezosos salieron de los baños para entrar de nuevo en calor… Como el entrenador dio su consentimiento iba a ser su árbitro.

Justo cuando su equipo salió a la cancha las chicas gritaban eufóricamente, como si fueran grandes estrellas de la NBA… Ellos eran Hirako Shinji, con el número diez, Aizen Sousuke, con el número cinco, Hisagi Shuhei del número sesenta y nueve, Kuchiki Byakuya con el once, y él con el seis: eran un grupo bastante peculiar desde lo lejos indudablemente… Las chicas se tiraban a sus pasos y desmayaban a sus pies, aunque el único que parecía conforme con ese efecto era Hirako, el capitán.

Cuando él vio a Ulquiorra entre las gradas, como espectador, se puso realmente eufórico, no tenía idea de que diablos haría su pretendido ahí, pero no necesitaba saber razones, ese chico de ojos verdees era un buen pretexto para despedazar a su oponente sin darle respiro. Ganaron, y por mas de treinta puntos de diferencia, aunque él no había sido quien metiera mas puntos, ese fue ese presumido de Aizen con sus tiros de tres puntos, y el segundo fue Kuchiki, con sus maravillosos robos de pases, pero él había quedado en el tercer puesto de canastas, sin embargo fue el que más se había lucido en ese partido…

Después de su aplastante victoria todos celebraron, incluso su equipo rival, ya que muchos de ellos fueron amigos de la secundaria, excepto Nnoitra, con quien mantenía una infantil rivalidad… Hisagi casi moría entre los enormes pechos de su prima Mashiro, quien corrió para felicitarlo apenas terminó el encuentro; Aizen simplemente sonreía, para las fotos que le tomaban sus "fans", abrazándolas "inocentemente"; Hirako se la pasó corriendo detrás de sus admiradoras y huyendo de una pequeña pecosa que le aventaba todo cuanto tuviera a su paso; Kuchiki sólo aceptó que su hermana menor se le acercara a felicitarlo y bajo toda norma política, nada de abrazos fuertes ni besos; y a él su alocada hermana mayor corrió a estrujarlo como si deseara destrozarle los huesos hasta que no fueran mas que polvo…

Ese día hubiese cerrado con broche de oro, de no ser porque cuando quiso acercarse a Ulquiorra, para presentarse con él de nuevo, este ya había desaparecido del gimnasio, pese a todo, aquel sábado había sido uno de sus mejores días y nadie podría cambiarlo…

Su domingo fue de lo más tranquilo, dejó su regalo para el pelinegro desde las cuatro de la mañana, con el ligero frio que hacía estaba seguro de que no se echaría a perder; corrió un rato por la mañana, aprovechando que ya estaba en pie; cerca de las diez se reunió con sus amigos de la secundaria y de otras escuelas para jugar básquet un rato; almorzó bastante tarde y molestó a su hermana un buen rato; en la noche jugó play hasta casi acabar un juego de espionaje y se mantuvo despierto buena parte de la noche por haber dormido una ligera siesta en la tarde…

El lunes llegó siendo muy esperado por él, le preparó justo lo que le había pedido y desde luego que no olvidó poner los chocolates, la emoción era mayor al saber que estaba a un solo día te verlo, otra vez, frente a frente, y estaba al punto de estallar cuando pensaba en que ellos podían llegar a ser "Algo". Incluso estaba conforme, entre comillas y cruzando los dedos, con que empezaran siendo amigos, con futuro de llegar a ser algo mas serio después…

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que llegó a leer la dichosa nota del día… Esas palabras describían a un Ulquiorra diferente del que había sabido, era cruel, déspota y maldito, justo como en la escuela… ¿A que se debía ese cambio? ¿Qué había conocido a alguien especial? ¿Cuándo? ¿El domingo? ¿Es que sólo estaba jugando con él? No, para él eso solo era el miedo de Ulquiorra a perder su apuesta, eso era lo que quería creer; no importaba, no iba a detenerse ya que estaba a menos de cuarenta y ocho horas de verlo y declarase. Ese día no vio a Ulquiorra siquiera probar su obsequio, simplemente lo regaló y dolió… Sí, dolió bastante, y creyó que sólo se trataba de una estrategia, un acto sucio y tramposo, por desalentarlo, pero no, eso no se acababa hasta que se acabara…

El martes llegó inevitablemente, era seis de marzo, y la nota que recibió había sido tan… Hiriente…

Ulquiorra era demasiado insensible, que incluso parecía disfrutar el lastimar a otros. Aun así él no se rendiría, ese era el día fijado e iba a asistir al parque, como le había dicho en su nota, corriendo el riesgo de que Ulquiorra no se apareciera. En ese caso lo dejaría en paz, porque así ese pequeño desgraciado demostraría que no era más que un parásito rastrero, cobarde, maldito que dio a entender en sus últimas dos notas. De ser así, no valdría la pena haber perdido su tiempo en buscarlo, ni tratar de enamorarlo…

Contra todo pronostico iba a acudir como si fuera al encuentro de su vida, sea cual fuese el resultado no pensaba ir fachoso a esa cita. Se puso una camisa negra, de botones y manga larga, dejándosela abierta los primero botones para dejar ver sus perfectos pectorales, la combinó con un pantalón de vestir blanco, tanto que cegaba al pasar bajo la luz del mismo color, perfectamente planchado, por su querida hermana, y para combinar, como de pasarela, se puso sus perfectas botas blancas sin adornos, lucía casual, al mismo tiempo que elegante y perfecto; usó su esencia preferida y bajó las escaleras… Nel silbó al verlo, alagándolo, aunque se abstuvo de hacerle cualquier comentario impropio al ver la cara de mala leche que su hermanito se mandaba.

Llegó al lugar fijado cerca de veinte minutos antes de la hora, sólo para poder ver a Ulquiorra llegar, esperaba medio oculto entre los árboles del parque, a varios metros de la banca acordada… Tan puntual como presumía ser, el pelinegro llegó al lugar. Lucía muy bien, esa camisa negra le asentaba el torso perfectamente, aunque el pantalón gastado lo hacía ver "medio" fachoso, pero en general a ese chico de ojos verdes cualquier ropa lo hacia ver "antojable".

Su ansiado pretendido tomó asiento en la banca, dándole la espalda, debido a que las banquitas esas tenían forma de ocho, por eso le decían "Sillas para enamorados encontrados" bien sentados podían quedar uno frente a otro, o bien, uno de espaldas al otro, pero justo al lado del mismo…

Era el momento, se fue acercando, tratando de no correr hacia él, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por calmar a su corazón que latía intensamente en su pecho, más aun para poder mantener su misma cara de siempre. Deseaba que los nervios no lo traicionaran y que ese muchacho no le fuera a devolver su regalo…

**-"¿Esperas a alguien, Ulquiorra Schiffer?"-**

**Ahora se los dejo de emoción, a ver si alguien quiere saber cómo terminará, nos vemos ^^ cuídense y gracias por leer y dejar RR**


	11. 11 Al final del Día

**Arara lamento la espera, me pasaron muchas cosas, pero aquí lo tiene el final… jujujujuju si quieren saber si hay continuación, sí, sí la hay, pero si quieren leerla me dicen, cuídense ^^ que lo disfruten**

**Capítulo once**

"**Al final del día"**

Grimmjow se sentó justo al lado de Ulquiorra, viendo hacía el lado al cual daba la espalda del pelinegro, el ojos jade tubo la intención de girarse para mirarlo, al sentir su delicioso perfume, al sentir esa presencia que demandaba calladamente por no ser ignorada, pero se contuvo, debía de mostrarse indiferente con él, pasara lo que pasara, no trataría de verlo ni se interesaría en él, pensaría únicamente en el chico del sábado… Esa silueta, sus movimientos, sus gestos, eso lo mantendría lejos de ese tedioso y maldito momento.

**-"¿Esperas a alguien, Ulquiorra Schiffer?"-**

El peliazul habló con calma perfectamente fingida, sin hacer esfuerzo por hacerse ver, los nervios aun lo retenían en sus manos y no quería echar a perder su primer encuentro después de tanta espera. Además, aun estaba la posibilidad de ser rechazado, y no aguantaría esa verdad de frente, no porque Ulquiorra pudiera golpearlo o herirlo físicamente, si no porque las palabras de ese "enano" malcriado podían ser mas filosas que las espadas y mas dolorosas que las heridas abiertas escocidas por al sal.

**-"Sólo a un idiota que cree que puede ganarse a alguien con algo tan estúpido como regalos de San Valentín"-**

Él sabía que se estaba pasando, demasiado en realidad, aun así quería sacudirse a ese "acosador" de una sola vez; estaba consiente de que "quizás" heriría permanentemente los sentimientos de alguien, pero no contaba, no para él. Si algún día la "Ley del Karma" se lo devolvía lo afrontaría, sólo esperaba que no fuera pronto, para que pudiera declarase apropiadamente el catorce de marzo.

Para Grimmjow aquello fue una estocada a sangre fría, cruel y dolorosamente profunda, se alegraba de haberse sentado ahí, en aquella banca, y de no haberse presentado de frente como él había planeado inicialmente; le diría lo que quería, concluyendo su plan, le entregaría su último regalo y todo acabaría…

**-"¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quien soy?"-**

Le dijo con su mismo tono "calmado", encubriendo sus sentimientos exitosamente por primera vez, no quería perder los estribos y ponerse violento frente a él, y mucho menos en esa situación tal delicada, de su comportamiento podía depender mucho el final de toda esa tensa situación.

**-"No"-**

**-"Entonces… ¿Estas retractándote cobardemente de tu palabra, Ulquiorra?"-**

Si lo que el pelinegro quería era evadir su cita del día de St White estaba bien, no lo obligaría a cumplirle, pero tampoco se lo iba a dejar tan fácil; sentía que perdería pronto el control de sus emociones, mantener la calma nunca había sido su fuerte, tenía que contenerse, sólo un poco mas, unos minutos más..

**-"Te dije claramente que no estoy interesado. No tendrás nada de mí. Si crees que es cobardía o lo que te parezca es problema tuyo, no me importa, me da lo mismo lo que pienses tú de mí. Ahora vete y déjame en paz. No quiero nada de ti ¿Te quedó claro?"-**

Había pensado en decirle cosas peores, como "Cobarde eres tú, por no dar la cara de frente y que te ocultas a mi espalda como vil perro callejero", pero con ello lograría que su acosador se le cruzara por el frente, y no quería mirarlo, en lo absoluto, porque después se sentiría mal, por lo que le decía, cuando se lo cruzara en el instituto, aunque no tuviera ni la mas mínima idea de quien pudiese tratarse, estaba seguro de que se lo encontraría mucho después de eso…

**-"Ni siquiera te interesa saber mi nombre… Es algo que debí esperar de ti, una serpiente venenosa que no siente nada cuando dice las cosas, como tú, nunca cambiará… Debí suponerlo desde que no te acordabas de mí, Sin embargo quise creer que eras diferente de lo que dicen los demás, pero eres todo lo que las gente dice: Un maldito engendro del infierno incapaz de sentir nada por nadie…"-**

Soltó, con un poco de furia y rencor, sin mirarlo; no era que lo creyera verdaderamente, a pesar de lo acontecido, más bien, lo dijo porque tenía ganas de herirlo tanto como a él lo había herido en ese momento. Que lo rechazara lo hubiera podido pasar, pero no de esa forma tan cruel y déspota, todo lo que le hubiera pedido eran un beso y que aceptara su regalo, eso era todo, nada mas… Pero ese muchacho le salía con insultos a su persona y una insoportable altanería que superaba a la de las "fresas" de su escuela. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba llegando al límite de su escaso control, si pasaba un par de minutos más ahí seguramente lo mataría a golpes…

Ulquiorra no le contestó nada, simplemente se levantó para retirarse, sin mirar atrás, estuvo tentado de girarse y mirarlo, no iba a negarlo, pero ¿Para qué? ¿Qué iba a ganar con ello? ¿Regresaría a su lado para consolarlo? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Quería sentir remordimientos cuando por azares del destino se lo topara después? No, eso tampoco estaba entre lo que quería, ni de lejos. ¿Quería saber como era el chico que acababa de rechazar? Sí, sentía una insana curiosidad por saber como era, se preguntaba, muy interiormente, si sería atractivo, porque reconocía que su voz era bastante sedosa y tentadora, pero había un dicho que decía ·Avanza hacia delante sin mirara atrás", y literalmente fue lo que hiso.

Saber como era lo que estaba abandonando, sin haberlo probado, no iba a dejarle ningún aspecto positivo, era mucho mas fácil manejar la culpa si esta carecía de rostro alguno para mirar. Era seguro que para el día de mañana eso estaría totalmente borrado de su mente, y en una semana ni si quiera se acordaría de que había estado recibiendo esos regalos…

Grimmjow se quedó sentado en esa banca con los dientes apretados y los puños fuertemente cerrados, no pudo entregarle su último regalo, no tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo, simplemente había perdido…

Permaneció ahí, en aquella banca, bastante tiempo, con el corazón destrozado y sujetando ese presente entre sus manos, sin moverse. Mantenía esas malditas lágrimas en su interior, eran de rabia, impotencia y dolor, pero no iba a derramarlas, un hombre jamás llora y Grimmjow Jeagerkaquez era un hombre, con todas las letras.

De la gente que pasaba, algunas se fijaban en él, pues tenía aquella caja, en forma de corazón, entre sus manos, sobre su regazo, con las tibias lágrimas cruzando su atractivo rostro… ¿Lo habían plantado? Era la pregunta que todas ellas se hacían. Otras simplemente lo ignoraban… Poco a poco la gente dejó de pasar, se iba haciendo cada vez mas tarde, era alguna hora de la madrugada cuando decidió que era hora de volver a su casa, se sentía menos irritado, pero no menos herido. No había querido pensar en nada, pero había pensado en todo; a pesar de su irascibilidad, y su violento carácter, él era un chico muy maduro, aunque muy pocas veces daba muestras de ello.

No quería dejarlo así, pero era lo mejor, había prometido veintiún días de San Valentín, es decir, veintiún regalos, y el último aun no lo había entregado. Abrió la caja y miró su interior una últimas vez… Sacó lo único que hacía diferente ese presente de los demás, así como el corazón en donde había gravado sus iniciales y las de Ulquiorra…

**-"Es así como debe de ser… Cumpliré mi palabra, lo quieras o no…"-**

Regresó a su casa hasta casi las dos de la mañana, cuando todos ya dormían… Subió con sigilo a su cuarto, pero ahí estaba su hermana, en el pasillo, esperándolo con una enorme sonrisa picaresca, y a punto de preguntarle alguna indecencia cuando notó, en ese preciso momento, el rostro ensombrecido de su querido hermanito. Él siguió de largo, pasando junto a ella groseramente sin intentar mirarla, cerró su puerta sin darle tiempo de decir nada. No porque la culpara de algo, al contrario, ella lo había ayudado muchísimo, simplemente él no quería desquitarse con la persona que menos culpa podía tener de todo lo ocurrido… Una vez dentro de su habitación se encerró, no quería saber nada de nadie.

Ella entró a su propio cuarto, acostándose unos momentos, y luego se fue corriendo al cuarto de su pequeño hermano, abriendo con sus llaves. Siempre lo había cuidado con gran esmero, desde que eran pequeños, siempre pendiente de él, como una hermana/amiga/madre, sabía que eran nada mas medios hermanos, porque sus padres eran diferentes, pero cuando su madre falleció, cuando él tenía cinco y ella siete, lo mandó con ella y su padre para que lo cuidaran, porque su verdadero padre era un desobligado, por lo que ella lo adoraba más que a su vida, y no podía dejarlo solo en un momento tan crucial.

Ella entró y lo abrazó; él se resistió en un principio, pero poco después acabó aceptando su calidez, en verdad la necesitaba, porque en ella había hallado a la madre que no pudo disfrutar…

Ulquiorra se había regresado a su casa, haciendo lo de siempre, y durmiéndose temprano. Debía de buscar el momento adecuado para confesarse en una semana, tenía que comprarse algunas cosas, y quería pensarlo bien, cuando los eventos de esa noche no rondaran su cabeza. No sabía lo que pasaría después de eso, y no le importaba. Concilió el sueño, ignorando que en su taquilla estaba su último regalo de Sn Valentín, que Grimmjow había dejado antes de regresar a su casa, con una última nota dirigida con todos los sentimientos de aquel al que había rechazado…

"**To my Dear Ulquiorra Schiffer:**

**Prometí veintiún regalos y lo cumplí, soy un hombre de palabra.  
Puedes hacer con el lo que desees, yo te cumplí, tal como lo he prometido.  
Te deseo suerte en tu día de St White.**

**Fromm A quien nunca conocerás…"**

**Veintiún días de San Valentín**

**FIN**


	12. St White 1

**Bueno, me disculpo, tardé mucho, pero les dejaré todo de una vez, que lo disfruten ^^**

"**Esa maldita mañana…"**

Catorce de marzo, la nieve se derretía lentamente, o eso se solía decir, que realmente ya ni eso quedaba. El calor de la primavera se sentía cerca, estaban a escasos días de su llegada, sin embargo, para él, todo seguía estacionado en el invierno.

Había llorado, sí él lo había hecho, durante los dos primeros días, en los cálidos brazos de su hermana mayor, sin embargo al tercer día dejó de hacerlo, tenía orgullo, uno muy grande, asique no iba a dejar que ese rechazo lo destruyera. Al cumplirse la semana de ese espantoso día se sentía indudablemente "mejor", lo suficiente como para fingir que todo seguía igual, que nada había cambiado…

Se removió en su cama perezosamente, no quería levantarse y tener que ir a la escuela, no ese día que era el día de St. White, lamentablemente era algo que no se podía evitar, quiso escaparse con un "accidentalmente" hueso roto, pero su padre lo hubiera notado y… No quería más problemas ahora, además de que un hueso roto no era nada divertido…

¿Y porque se veía obligado a asistir al dichoso festival ese día? Simple, y estúpido a la vez… Su querida, y también desquiciada, necia, atolondrada y salvaje, hermana había querido "animarlo" jugando unas "carreritas", que ahora sabía porque su padre las había prohibido, en el pasillo… Del segundo piso… Ella tropezó con un pequeño, y muy estúpido pliegue, que se hizo en la alfombra… Calló al suelo como si fuera en cámara lenta, dando un par de volantines en el proceso, que ninguno de los dos pudo explicarse, y finalmente fue a chocar contra el barandal de la escalera, que suerte que no se había caído en ellas, o su padre los hubiera matado…

Si eso hubiera ocurrido en cualquier otro momento de su vida, se hubiera "muerto" de risa pero su estado de depresión actual no se lo permitió.

Su hermana estuvo pegando de gritos, desde es momento hasta que llegaron a la clínica, de una familia de apellido Kurosaki, que podía adivinar era de la familia de Kurosaki Ichigo… Su sentido "arácnido" funcionaba bien al menos…

El doctor la atendió muy bien, dándole desinflamatorios y otros para el dolor, solo fue una torcedura, nada grave en verdad, estaría como nueva en unos días, sólo debía de cuidarse y no apoyarse mucho en ese pie. Esa hubiera sido la excusa perfecta para faltar al instituto ese día, pero no… Su hermana no quiso renunciar al festival por nada del mundo, y como era la representante de su grupo, argumentó que no podía faltar, y como estaba sin poder caminar bien, el que tendría que llevarla y ver que nada malo le sucediera era él.

Maldita sea su suerte por ser el único hijo varón, por tener una hermana "mocha", por saber manejar aun sin tener licencia oficial, y sobre todo, por haberse enamorado de ese estúpido enano… Sí, todo eso era culpa de ese… Ese… ¡Ese imbécil!

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en él… No podía pasar más de cinco minutos sin recodarlo ¡Oh Maldición! ¿Qué podía hacer para exorcizarse del "Demonio de Ojos Verdes"? Dejar de pensar en él acaba de ser descartado, ya, como "buen" método. Quizás si se golpeaba la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte… ¿Qué más podía pasarle? ¿Qué le doliera? No mas de lo que ya le dolía ¿Quedarse amnésico? Eso sería una bendición, pero de nuevo su padre lo mataría… Amor paterno, es encantador ¿No es cierto?

Finalmente se levantó, gruñendo por lo bajo, dejando su cama destendida, como siempre, arrastrando los pies, como si cada uno pesara mil libras, se fue acercando al baño; tenía que tomar una ducha para espabilarse y asearse, salir del baño, arrastrarse de nuevo a su cuarto, buscar que ropa se pondría, lo cual le daba flojera, vestirse, bajar a desayunar, comer rápido bien y sin atragantarse, ir por su hermana, salir de la casa, cargarla hasta el auto y meterla de un empujón, cuidando de no hacerle más daño, tomar el lugar de la guía, encender el coche e ir al plantel… Y solo estaba describiendo una media hora de su vida, ya le daba flojera que, además de eso, al momento de llegar a la escuela tendría que ayudarle a Nel con los preparativos de su salón.

Lo peor de todo era que Nel y Ulquiorra eran compañeros del club de ajedrez, rivales por lo que había oído, asique… ¿Cómo podría estar seguro de que no se toparía con él? Odiaba reconocerlo, pero era cierto, tenía cierto temor de toparse con esos bellos ojos esmeraldas, y es que al malparido enano de santa no le había bastado con ilusionarlo, además de rechazarlo vil y cruelmente, si no que lo peor fue que cuando menos quería pensar en él más se lo encontraba. Era una maldita ironía, todos esos meses tratando de topárselo por "casualidad", para presentarse de una manera que no fuera tan forzada para decirle lo que sentía por él, sin hallar ninguna oportunidad real, y justo después de que lo rechazara lo veía "Hasta en la sopa"…

Maldición de maldiciones, finalmente pudo llegar al baño, entrando más lento que un caracol, tratando de ignorar esa horrible punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero era como pedir que florecieran rosas en medio del desierto. Entró a la ducha, dejando que el agua tibia cayera libremente sobre su piel morena. Esa semana sus entrenamientos habían aumentado, teniendo partidos de práctica, entre ellos, a diario, además de su entrenamiento fijo, debido a que pronto habría un mini torneo inter-escolar y su entrenador quería la copa… Y no hacía falta que nadie le dijera que estaba jugando pésimo, lo sabía perfectamente, él no estaba de humor como para rendir al cien, mucho menos en el deporte, y lo que lo dejaba para no querer salir de nuevo era que Ulquiorra había ido algunas veces al gimnasio. De hecho, la entrada no estaba prohibida para nadie, mientras que no armaran escándalo y no buscaran pleito, cualquiera podía entrar a presenciar las prácticas… Pero tener que verlo hasta ahí le parecía el colmo de la mala suerte.

Ulquiorra no solía ir jamás por ahí, entonces ¿Porqué demonios había estado yendo toda la maldita semana? Eso lo hacía sentir mas mal, y cuando quería acercarse al de cabellos oscuros, con intenciones nada sanas, éste desaparecía de su vista, y del lugar, como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

No, no, no, no, eso no podía seguir así, no. Tenía que sacárselo del pensamiento, sea como sea… Sólo esperaba no encontrárselo ese día, porque todas las ganas que tenía de asesinarlo se le estaban juntando, y St White no era la mejor fecha para estallar ni para reclamarle, mucho menos para mandar a ese enano al hospital por múltiples fracturas en el cuerpo…

Respiró profundamente, habiendo terminado de bañarse, se puso la toalla en la cintura y salió de la tina, se puso mousse, fijador extremo, en el cabello húmedo, haciéndose ese peinado salvaje de todos los días, aun cuando había mucha gente que creía que su cabello era naturalmente así, se necesitaba de un fijador de alta resistencia para mantener "Su" estilo.

Se encaminó a su habitación, su peinado estaba listo, ahora solo tenía que buscarse una muda de ropa, entró a su pieza y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana, sentada en su cama, con el pie derecho vendado al aire, y poniendo una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras, y junto a ella había un traje blanco, con una corbata tan azul como sus propios ojos, no era difícil adivinar que seguía…

**-"¡GRIMM CHAN! ¡Te preparé el traje para el festival de St White! ¡Te va a encantar!"-**

Ella le habló con gran entusiasmo y felicidad, mientras que él la miraba con un reproche único, en total desacuerdo con ella…

**-"¡Sal de mi pieza Neliel!"-**

**-"Pero no tienes que ponerte así, Grimm chan, si yo te conozco hasta el lunar que tienes en e…"-**

**-"¡Cállate! ¡Eres mujer! ¡Sal de mi cuarto!"-**

Bramó él, señalando hacia la puerta, ligeramente avergonzado, por que ella en verdad le conocía hasta la mas recóndita parte de su piel; Nel simplemente sonrió, levantándose para salir de a "saltitos" del cuarto de su hermanito, pero se detuvo justo al llegar a su lado, mirándolo analíticamente, con aquella maldita sonrisa pícara…

**-"Uy… Había olvidado las nalgotas que te mandas…"-**

Ella lo dijo para hacerlo irritar, y después se apresuró a salir de ahí, mientras que él apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza y el rechinar de sus dientes cruzaba en medio del silencio, cuando ella había salido él azotó la puerta, asique Nel solo se desplazó hasta la cocina.

Ella tenía la mirada un poco decaída, si hacía enojar a su hermanito era con el propósito de alejar su mente de cierto pálido estudiante, ella le guardaba rencor a Ulquiorra, por hacer llorar a su "bebé" y pretendía hacerle la vida de "cuadritos" al precio que fuese.

En esa semana había derrotado a ese paliducho, en ajedrez, más de diez veces, haciéndole trampa desde luego; le había pedido a varios de los chicos "malos", en el más absoluto secreto, que lo fastidiaran en el almuerzo, y en cada rato que se pudiera; lo único que no pudo evitar fue que ese maldito asistiera a los entrenamientos de Grimmjow, cosa que sabía deprimía mas a su "pequeño" y la muestra mas clara de ello era su pobre desempeño en la duela… Oh pero eso no se iba a quedar así, no, no sabía por quien arrastraba las cobijas ese pequeñajo, había notado que andaba en las nubes de a ratos y eso era de enamorados, pero lo averiguaría ese mismo día para vengarse, y para enseñarle que a la gente no se le podía tratar como si fuese basura, o su nombre dejaría de ser Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

Grimmjow bajó a desayunar, perfectamente arreglado, el traje blanco le sentaba magníficamente a su físico, y la corbata hacía lucir sus intensos ojos de forma única, comieron en silencio, sin que su padre estuviera, que tenía una junta de trabajo muy temprano…

Ella sonreía dulcemente, mirándolo, mientras él la ignoraba, pensando en que su hermanito era muy, muy, atractivo, mas que eso, muy guapo, indudablemente un rompecorazones, era una pena que, justamente, el corazón de su "bebito" estuviera hecho pedazos…


	13. St White 2

"**Pensamientos Matutinos"**

Ulquiorra estaba despierto, desde la madrugada, mirando el cielo desde su ventana, aun acostado en su cama. No había nada en el firmamento que llamara su atención, ni las estrellas que lucían hermosas, ni la luna en cuarto menguante, ni la oscuridad de la capa celestial…

El simplemente esperaba al amanecer, para levantarse; todos sus pensamientos estaban en otro muchacho… Un joven más alto que él, de cuerpo atlético, unos ojos delirantes y una enorme sonrisa que lo enloquecía; la primera vez que lo había visto jugar, hacía poco menos de dos semanas, le había paralizado, la mente y el cuerpo, por completo… Lo hizo olvidarse de sus presentes, de todas aquellas notas, de los chocolates, todo, todo quedó en el olvido.

Por días creyó que quería conocer a su "Pretendiente", que sería alguien interesante, y que seguramente llegarían a "algo", pero ese sábado, que fue obligado a entrar al gimnasio y jamás le agradecería a esa loca desgraciado por ello, cuando lo vio moverse en la duela supo, al instante, que ese era el dueño de su corazón…

No podía jugare sucio, y usar a ambos, le pareció mezquino y poco ético, por lo que cortaría de tajo con el de los obsequios, finalmente no lo conocía, no podía saber, con certeza, si le gustaría, y jamás le dijo quien era, por lo tanto, inevitablemente lo rechazó, una semana atrás, sin conocerlo, sin siquiera recibir su obsequio. Sabía que cualquier otra persona hubiera sido razonablemente más sociable, o en su caso menos frio, pero él era del tipo que pensaba que era mejor ser rechazado por quien "Te mueve el tapete" que estar atado a alguien que ni siquiera te atrae.

Sin embargo, había sentimientos de arrepentimiento dentro de él, ya que su Valentín había comenzado a agradarle, mucho, por ello, cuando recibió su ultimo regalo, a la mañana siguiente después de rechazarlo, no pudo tirarlo; la nota, aunque no decía gran cosa, era sincera; abrió la caja, para hallar mas chocolates, que no pudo comer, simplemente los regaló, pero guardó las caja; era igual a la primera y le pareció que podía térnela de recuerdo, y la puso ahí, en el fondo de uno de sus closets.

Suspiró pesadamente, ese chico basquetbolista era casi como un "sueño" y le parecía familiar, de alguien a quien había conocido mucho atrás… Pero en fin, no le gustaba solo por eso, le gustaba por todo lo que vio en él, por su fuerza, su empeño, su tenacidad, su fortaleza… Todo, absolutamente todo de él el gustó.

Quería verlo de cerca, ese preciso día, y declarase, sin importarle si lo rechazaba, siempre y cuando pudiese robarle un beso, con eso se estaría con conforme… Por algún tiempo.

Quien lo vise no creería que se trataba de él, Ulquiorra Schiffer, que parecía una colegiala de la elemental suspirando por su primer amor… Pero bueno, él también tenía derecho a portarse así, en la privacidad solitaria de su cuarto desde luego, no quería destruir aquella reputación que con tantos años se había forjado.

De nuevo suspiró, pensando en él… Pero era que… Cuando pensaba en él todos sus problemas parecían desaparecer. ¿Y qué problemas podría tener él? ¿Por donde debía de empezar? Si contaba los que tenía en el plantel serían los siguientes:

Neliel Tu Oderschvank… ¿Ella no era suficiente por si sola? Sabía que esa loquita lo odiaba, bastaba con saber lo siguiente…Ella le hacía trampa en el ajedrez ¿Acaso esa tonta lo creía estúpido? ¡Por su puesto que había notado que le hacía trampa! Y por si no fuera poco, tenía que esconderse para comer, porque unos "matones" de tercero lo andaban fastidiando todos los días últimamente… Sabía que era culpa de ella ¿Habría alguien mas que lo odiase tanto? No que él supiera… ¿Y porqué lo odiaba ella?... Tal vez porque él era el favorito para participar en el próximo torneo, de verano, de ajedrez juvenil… Si había otro motivo, él lo desconocía por completo, para lo mucho que le importaba…

El odio era muto, eso ni para que negarlo, pero las razones de él eran más "legítimas"…

Querer acusarla era inútil, ella tenía una reputación de "Santa", si los demás supieran lo que "esa" pequeña ofrecida hacía y decía… Como sea No podía acusarla y punto… Pero no se quedaría así, no era que él fuera vengativo, esa "zorra" no merecía ni sus pensamientos, pero era casi personal, y cuando le diera la haría llorar, humillantemente…

Pasando a otros de sus problemas… Sus padres… Bueno sí, los padres siempre son un problema para los hijos, en especial cuando se trata de "primeros amores", pero eso no era todo…

Entendía que los "adultos" se preocuparan por sus hijos, o pretendieran hacerlo con el fin de hacerles la vida miserable por venganza imposible hacia sus propios progenitores, pero su madre era la exageración, lo acosaba por toda la casa, preguntándole por los regalos, pidiendo, mejor dicho demandando, el nombre de la autora de los presentes, cuando ella supiera…

Tanto era lo que lo hostigaba que su único refugio era encerrarse en su cuarto para poder salir por la ventana y treparse al techo un rato, hasta que ella se cansara de llamarlo; esperaba que jamás comprara una escalera ni que aprendiera a trepar al techo, al menos con su padre era menos, una simple escusa, que su padre sabía era mentira, y asunto resuelto. Pero los interrogatorios de su madre cada vez se ponían peor… Insoportables…

Entendía que quisieran acercarse más a él, para ser una "verdadera" familia "feliz", pero, inicialmente, ellos lo habían alejado… ¿Porqué no lo dejaban en paz, y se dedicaban a vivir sus propias vidas? Por supuesto, sus padres buscaban venganza, sobre de él, de lo que sus propios padres, los abuelos de él, le hicieran a ellos… Que vida mas bella le había tocado ¿Cierto? Mejor dejaba lo de sus problemas ahí, o ese día solo acabaría en quejas, y él de MUY mal humor… Que bueno que lo tenía a él para calmarlo, aunque solo fuera en sus fantasías, por ahora…

Justo en es momento había terminado de admirar su "obra de arte", su regalo de St White para ese chico… Hacerlo sin que sus padres, en realidad su madre, lo fastidiaran fue todo un reto… Pero eso le recordó los regalos de su Valentín, indirectamente… Un gato y un vampiro de chocolate, que aun estaban en su congelador. Nunca entendió el significado de eso, cuando llegara del festival tendría que tirarlos, para que todo muriera ahí, en el olvido…

¿Y qué pensaba dar como regalo de St White?... Eso era un secreto de "Carácter Mundial" no pensaba dejar que nadie lo viera, y de nuevo recordó todo lo que había "sufrido" para evitar que su madre entrara a la cocina en la noche, después de la cena…

Ponerle llave a todas las puertas, que eran solo dos, fue insuficiente, y tuvo que amenazarla con dejar la llave de gas abierta, y que prendería un cerillo después, para que ella lo dejara en paz… Que bueno que lo creía un sádico/masoquista psicópata… ¿Por qué no se acordaba de ello cuando lo torturaba con sus preguntas absurdas? Aquella vez que le preguntó si aun era virgen, hacía un par de meses, casi muere ahogado por su té, que aun no tragaba… Desde luego que ella jamás tendría una respuesta a esa maldita pregunta.

Ya no tenía nada que temer, o eso esperaba, en solo unas horas se declararía y robaría ese ansiado beso que deseaba. Llegó el amanecer, ahuyentado todo tipo de oscuridad, cediéndole paso a la luz.

Aquellos tonos tiernos de un nuevo amanecer le recordaban mucho de ese chico… Sus ojos que le robaban suspiros, su fuerza, en la potencia que demostraba la luz, pese a la poca claridad… Quizá estaba quedando en verdad loco, ¿Cómo algo, como un amanecer, podía hacerle creer que era idéntico a una persona de carne y hueso?... Solo para empezar, el amanecer no podía hacerle creer nada, ni mucho menos pretender lograrlo, porque no era una entidad pensarte, solo una situación… Estaba mal, muy mal… Pero se sentía tan bien…

Finalmente se levantó, un poco entumecido por no moverse en mucho tiempo, anduvo hasta su closet y sacó el traje, que su madre le había alistado mientras él estaba encerrado en la cocina. Blanco, iría de ese deslumbrante color, justo como marcaba la "tradición familiar", según su padre. "Blanco desde la piel hasta lo zapatos"… Eso solía decir su abuelo, quien tuvo hasta el cabello blanco desde su juventud… Que bueno que no era su caso…

Dejó el traje sobre la cama, metiéndose a bañar, repasaría su plan, una vez más, para estar seguro de que no olvidaba nada. Últimamente muchas cosas se le habían olvidado, a él, Ulquiorra Schiffer, sus maestros no podían creerlo, y no falto el quien le dijera que dejara de pensar en la novia… Ellos no sabían nada…

No podía jurar que todo saldría tal cual lo planeaba, porque en la vida hay un montón de factores y detalles que no pueden ser controlados, pero al menos, tenía la idea general. Se había tomado la "molestia" de averiguar toda la información que tenía a la mano sobre él, sin abusar de sus contactos, no quería que nadie supiera de quien se trataba. Sabía que su salón estaba cerca, mucho realmente, del propio, que su casilla de zapatos estaba igualmente MUY cerca, ¿Y como demonios no lo había visto antes? Tal vez por sus distintos horarios de entrada. Tenía su número de celular, pero si nunca lo marcó en esos días fue porque, lo peor, el chico tenía novia…

Precisamente por eso odiaba a Neliel Tu Oderschvank, ella era al "flamante" novia del chico que le gustaba… pero iba a ignorar ese "pequeño detallito" por ahora…

Sabía que a él le gustaba la carne, los deportes, la televisión… Que fumaba de vez en cuando, que medía un metro con ochenta y seis centímetros, y que se esperaba pasara de los dos metros después; que calzaba… Bueno. Que lo tenía "grande", confiable información, salida de los propios labios de la "Casta" novia… otra razón más para odiarla hasta la muerte…

Otra cosa que se decía de él, por boca de la misma "Casta", era que usaba ropa interior tipo speedo, de colores rojo intenso, negro, azul eléctrico, amarillo oro y demás colores contrastantes… Imaginarlo con esa prenda, o sin ella, lo hacía ponerse bastante "caliente", era mejor regresar a "revisar" su plan, antes de que cierta parte suya se despertara y le exigiera atención…

Su plan… era algo muy simple, tanto que olvidarlo era imposible. Primero, llegaría temprano para poder dejarle su regalo. Segundo, lo buscaría, empezando por su salón, en la misma área de primeros, y si era necesario se presentaría en la de terceros, para preguntarle a la "Casta" el paradero del susodicho, con tanta gente dudaba que ella se negara a decirle. Tercero lo citaría en algún lugar donde estén solos, para que nadie pudiese interrumpirlo. Cuarto, se declararía y le robaría un beso, fin del plan.

Muy simple realmente. Claro que corría el riesgo de que lo golpeara, y tratara de asesinarlo, pero a esas alturas ¿Qué más daba? No sería la primera vez que estuviera hospitalizado. "Lo cantado y bailado nadie te lo quita" Decían sus abuelos cuando se escapaban a hacer alguna locura "senil".

Al terminare de alistarse bajó a desayunar, sus padres estaban ahí, que desgracia, pensó él, esperándolo para tomar los alimentos. Estaban en silencio, sonriendo, se veían tan tranquilos.

Su madre era toda dulzura, era una pena que tuviera que trabajar, cosa que él agradecía infinitamente, con el sueldo de su padre les alcanzaría perfectamente, pero sus progenitores querían darle la mejor educación, la mejor universidad, y demás lujos, porque, en palabras de ellos, Ulquiorra se lo merece todo.

Su padre era agradable, comprensivo, mas que su madre, cariñoso, serio y hasta un poco simple, pero buena persona de noble corazón, que haría cualquier cosa por su familia.

Nadie podía entender cómo de un matrimonio tan "perfecto" había salido un "engendro" nocturno, antipático, y antisocial como lo era él. Pero solo sus más llegados conocían la razón…

Hasta hacía tres años tenían muchos problemas económicos, sus padres discutían a cada rato y constantemente la palabra divorcio resonaba en su casa. A él lo mantenían asilado de ellos, en la soledad de su cuarto, o viendo televisión a todo volumen para no oír sus gritos, y cuando era mas chico lo golpeaban, para que se callara, para que no siguiera pidiendo nada… Así lo hizo, se mantuvo callado, tanto que ahora tenían que sacarle las palabras por la fuerza… ¿Acaso no era un hijo obediente y bueno? Era culpa de ellos, lo fueron alejando poco a poco…

Quizás hubiera podido olvidarse de todo eso, y tratar de vivir con ellos su nueva vida feliz, pero… Algo que jamás les pudo perdonar fue que lo hicieran aun lado…

Hacía dos años lo habían mandado de campamento, en invierno cuando había mucho frío y él tenía fiebre, para "salvar" su matrimonio, cosa que lograron verdaderamente.

Sí, reconocía que no fue tan malo, porque había conocido a quien le diera su primer beso, y quien quizás pudo ser su primer amor, pero el rechazo a su existencia era algo que lo marcó, si bien no les guardaba rencor, no se sentía con ganas de acercarse de nuevo, no deseaba hacerlo.

Era una escusa, seguramente lo era, pero no le importaba, ellos lo habían hecho la personificación de la antipatía y la cruel indiferencia, ni diez psicólogos pudieron corregir lo que él consideraba como su propio yo. Lo sabía y le daba igual, no iba a cambiar por ellos, ni por nadie, le gustaba ser lo como era.

Lo que ninguno de ellos imaginaba, sentados en esa mesa tratando de tener un dialogo decente con su hijo, era la gran diferencia que seria de Ulquiorra Schiffer esa misma tarde… ¿Qué nada lo haría cambiar?... Hasta él mismo iba a dudar, si de verdad le gustaba ser así, ese mismo día


	14. St White 3

"**Viernes Trece"**

**[Mala Suerte]**

Un sol radiante, el viento matutino que soplaba con fuerza, y los gritos histéricos de las estudiantes no se hacían esperar. Al instituto acababa de llegar un coche, último modelo, color negro, del cual bajaba uno de los chicos mas populares de la preparatoria, y por si eso fuera poco, llevaba en brazos, como a una novia realizada, a una de las chicas mas deseadas de toda la escuela.

Ella tenía un vestido elegante y sofisticado, sin espalda, con vuelos al final, ligeramente vaporoso, asentaba su figura divinamente, resaltando sus enormes curvas para deleite de los varones. El iba con un traje, que se adivinaba de diseñador, blanco puro, combinándolo con una corbata azul, que resaltaba sus ya llamativos ojos…

El la metió, cargando, hasta la escuela, y posteriormente hasta el aula de ella. Ellos formaban parte de "Las Parejas más Famosas" de todo el instituto, como la de Ichigo y Rukia, o la de Ushida e Inoue, aunque muy pocos sabían de la "triste" realidad detrás de esas sospechosas "perfectas parejitas".

Ulquiorra los observaba entrar, desde lejos, ardiendo de celos, disimulándolo muy bien. Debía mantener la calma "Esa" se las pagaría, y con creces, después de todo. Ahora sólo iba a concentrarse en seguir su plan, una vez que hubiese terminado de hacer lo que le tocaba en su salón desde luego.

Grimmjow llevó a su hermana a su taquilla, para después ir a la suya, al abrirla encontró algo muy inesperado… Era una cinta, blanca, de casi metro y medio de largo, con letras pintadas en cima, de color azul cielo…

**-"Mi corazón es tuyo, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Desde el día que te vi jugando, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…"-**

Le pareció, MUY, ridículo, además de que venía con un chocolate con forma de balón de básquetbol. Eso debía de ser una burla, aquella caligrafía le era muy familiar, pero no… Claro que esa no podía ser la caligrafía de Ulquiorra, ya que ese pequeñajo del demonio escribía con una ligera inclinación hacía la derecha, quizás por la forma en la que se había acostumbrado a tomar el bolígrafo o algo así, y esa letra estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia la izquierda, el lado contrario del de Ulquiorra…

Además, y ésta era la prueba mas sobresaliente de que no podía se así, Ulquiorra lo había rechazado la semana pasada; era una reverenda tontería creer que ese escuálido muchacho le hubiese dado ese regalo… de cualquier manera, enrrolló el listón y lo metió en una de las bolsas de su pantalón… Cuando encontrara al, o a la, idiota que le dejó eso lo ahorcaría con esa misma cinta…

Se fue a buscar a su hermana, gruñendo, ella lo esperaba, en la entrada, completamente embelesada, mirando a alguien, y a él le pareció que ella se veía muy graciosa con esa cara de idiota…

**-"¿Qué tanto miras, Nel, que se te cae la baba? ¿Es un concurso de caracoles?"-**

**-¡Cállate! ¡No es de tu incumbencia!"-**

El quería fastidiarla, como venganza de todo lo que ella lo fastidiaba en esos días, y ella… No lo soportaba en ese plan de hermanito desgraciado, porque ella en verdad se había enamorado de ese chico que miraba, y que cierta enana poseía para envidia de todas mas féminas… Pero esa ya se las pagaría luego…

**-"¿Kurosaki?... Nel, ya deberías saber que es gay…"-**

**-"¡No es gay! ¡Ya sé que la enana de Rukia es tan plana que parece un chico, pero eso no hace a Ichigo gay!"-**

Ella creía, como el resto del "mundo", que Ichigo y Rukia eran novios, y desde luego se rumoreaba que eran amantes, por la confianza que se tenían, así que ella odiaba a la menor de los Kuchiki por eso. Nel se había enamorado de Ichigo desde el año pasado, aunque el muchacho en cuestión fuera dos años menor que ella…

**-"Sí, sí… Y los cerdos morados vuelan en el cielo con arpas mágicas… ¡Despierta ya, Nel! ¡Kurosaki es gay!"-**

**-"¡Que no! ¡Y apúrate a llevarme a mi salón, o vas a ver a un "cerdo", azul y blanco, volando por los aires, y no precisamente con un arpa!"-**

**-"Vieja amargada…"-**

**-"Dilo de nuevo, y publicaré tu foto, en traje de reno… Tonakaijow…"- **

Ella sonrió maliciosamente, y él la cargó, mientras maldecía a todo lo habido y por haber. Su padre le había pedido, lo cual se traducía como que lo obligó, a participar en una obra infantil, cortesía de la empresa donde trabajaba el señor Jeagerjaquez, a beneficio de un hospital para niños con cáncer… O algo así, según recordaba él…

El dichoso disfraz era el de Rodolfo el reno, en sí el traje no lo molestaba, éste fue un enterizo ajustado, color café, cuyo distintivo principal era un enorme óvalo, que iba desde el pecho hasta mediados de su vientre bajo, que dejaba ver sus bien definidos músculos, con botas y guantes negros. Lo que lo hacía enfadar era el maldito maquillaje en la cara, y esa puta nariz roja que le habían puesto, que además, por si no bastara ya lo embarazoso de estar ahí, tenía luces, porque la nariz de Rodolfo brillaba… Claro que las damas presentes al evento no emitieron queja alguna… En verdad odió esa navidad…

Y la razón por la cual, Grimmjow, aseguraba que Kurosaki era gay era la siguiente… Lo había visto besar a Ishida un par de veces, cuando esos dos creían que nadie los estaba mirando, y había que aclarar, que había sido completamente accidental, ya que él sólo salía de su alargado baño de las duchas, después de sus entrenamientos. Pero si le decía eso a su hermana seguramente le rompería el corazón, en miles, de millones, de pedazos, y no quería que ella llorara por tan poca cosa como Ichigo… Mejor esperaba a que se enamorara de otro para decirle, como comentario casual, lo del pelinaranja…

La llevó hasta su salón, pensando en que no tenía escapatoria, tendría que ayudarla en los preparativos, o ella lo acusaría con papá, y adiós a sus queridas lecciones de paracaidismo. Era realmente tétrico tener en contra a esa aprovechada mujer que tenía por hermana…

Por su parte, Ulquiorra, ya había puesto en marcha su plan, había terminado con sus deberes para con su salón, asique se desapareció antes de que le dieran mas trabajo. Fue al salón de su futura "víctima", pero le dijeron que él no se hallaba ahí, y que seguramente podría hallarlo en el tercer salón de terceros. El escondió su ira perfectamente, como sus demás emociones, y procedió a dejar un "recado" para su "amigo", que sólo era una hoja común, doblada en cuatro, sin bordes ni adornos, su letra perfecta y cuyo contenido no parecía ser mas relevante que un mensaje casual.

Se dirigió hacia los terceros, si su añorado estaba ahí, dejar esa nota en el salón seis, de primeros, no hubiera tenido sentido alguno, pero como no contenía casi nada, pues no le importaba; ahora que si no lo hallaba ahí, pues entonces su nota sería lo único que podría ayudarlo a reunirlo con su nuevo amor…

Anduvo por aquellos pasillos, de grado superior, sin muchas ganas, el hecho de saber que en dos años, largos y aburridos, estaría tomando clases ahí no le hacía nada de ilusión; finalmente llegó al salón tres, de terceros, y respiró profundamente antes de entrar, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, esta iba a ser una gran prueba de autocontrol, que estaba casi seguro de poder pasar… El problema en la oración era el "casi"…

Eran sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba el nerviosismo, ahí podría, o no, estar el motivo de sus delirios nocturnos, y diurnos; y por otro su ira "ciega" hacia quien sabía a la perfección que sí iba a estar… De estar los dos… ¿Cual ganaría? ¿Su ira o su nerviosismo? Era una pregunta muy ociosa en verdad… Pero es que ella en verdad lo desquiciaba, con su carita de mosquita muerta y sus actos premeditados de vandalismo en contra de su persona… ¿Nadie más podía notar que era una bruja? Tal vez sólo era cuestión de "rivalidad", pero ella era una fuerte, y constante, jaqueca…

Pero no se dejaría llevar por la actitud mal intencionada de esa arpía. Entró al salón, sin previo aviso, le daba igual lo que pensaran de él… Y nada, su deseado chico no estaba ahí… Asique proseguiría con su plan… Se dirigió de inmediato a ella, mientras que los demás presentes se le quedaban mirando, algunos lo conocían y otros no, pero para la mayoría de las chicas ese muchacho de ojos verdes era un sueño idealizado…

**-"Buenos días, Neliel senpai… ¿Sabe usted donde puedo encontrar a Jeagerjaquez?..."-**

Calma perfectamente fingida, nadie podía notar su falsedad, tanto de trato como de respeto, ni siquiera la bruja podría saberlo… Ahora solo no perdería los estribos y en verdad sería una actuación digna de un Oscar… Si fuera un actor de Hollywood por supuesto…

**-"Buenos días… Ah… No lo sé, de seguro anda botado por ahí, como tú has de saber… Ulquiorra kun…"-**

Pura hiel, en verdad despreciaba a ese enano desgraciado, engendro piojoso salido del averno… El, por su parte, no tenía ni la menor idea del porque ella había sugerido esas cosas, ya que era imposible que ella supiera que a él le gustaba el mismo chico… ¿Verdad?

**-"Por favor, cuando lo vea, ¿Podría comunicarle que lo buscan el en salón seis, de primeros…?"-**

Odiaba tener que decir ese "por favor", pero no podía, ni debía, quedar mal frente a todos ellos, no quería que dijesen luego que ella tenía razón al maltratarlo de la manera en que lo hacía, pero en realidad, nadie se daba cuenta de ello, y eso era lo mas mortificante de todo…

**-"Se lo haré saber, Ulquiorra kun… ¿Se te ofrece algo más?"-**

Si claro, hasta creía ese enano piojoso que en verdad le diría a su bebé algo que él hubiese dicho… Y él sabía que aunque ella no tuviera esas intenciones, los presentes seguramente harían el favor, en algún momento…

**-"Gracias, nada más…"-**

Las compañeras de ella le preguntaron, más por cotillas que por otra cosa, el porque trataba así a un chico tan lindo como ese, y ella sólo se limitó a contestarles que Ulquiorra y ella eran "rivales". Y todos los demás pensaron que la joven de cabellos verdes exageraba, solo era una tonta competencia de ajedrez…

Dicho eso pasó a retirarse, deseando con toda su alma poder matarla con los ojos y descuartizarla… Si alguien pudiera oír sus pensamientos se asustaría de los homicidas y psicópatas que estos podían llegar a ser, pero él era así desde hacía mucho tiempo… Denle gracias a ello a lecturas de novelas de horror y crímenes del siglo diecinueve y veinte, además de las películas made in Usa… Se dirigió a la azotea del edificio de primeros, para esperar, su plan daría resultado; aunque no podía controlar el factor tiempo, sabía que el dueño de su corazón llegaría tarde o temprano…

Grimmjow regresó al salón de su hermana, cansado detener que hacer todas esas mandas, pero ella era la "jefa" y no tenía a donde quejarse. Ella no pensaba decirle absolutamente nada, pero… Sus adorables compañeritas de salón abrieron la boca, y no le quedó mas remedio que confirmar el recado que el espanto de ojos verdes le había dejado, sin decirle el nombre de quien provenía, lo cual esperaba suavizara el impacto… Efecto que logró, momentáneamente…

Para ella fue muy sospechosos que fuera Ulquiorra, del salón cuatro, y no alguno de los compañeros de Grimmjow, del salón seis, quien le llevara el recado, pero sólo le quedaba desear, y esperar, que nada malo fuera a salir de todo ese lío, y si algo salía mal, para su bebé, mataría a Ulquiorra, y luego a sus compañeras, por los daños causados…

El peliazul llegó a su salón, en donde le entregaron esa nota, y él la leyó con desgano…

**"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez:**

**Te espero en la azotea de primeros."**

Era todo… Arrugó la hoja con furia, al parecer a "ese" no le bastaba con haberlo herido de esa forma, ahora pretendía humillarlo. ¡Pero ahora Si que se iba a enterar quien es GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUEZ! Lo mandaría al hospital, con todos sus lindos "huesitos" hechos polvo.

No deseaba verlo ese día, bastante había tenido con soportarlo toda la semana, y ese atrevimiento de citarlo iba a costarle… Oh sí, el día de St White iba a ser el aniversario fúnebre de Ulquiorra Schiffer desde ese año….

Se había encaminado al lugar de la cita, comenzando a subir las escaleras, deseando en el fondo, pero muy, muy en el fondo, de su ser, que Ulquiorra se disculpara con él, por lo ocurrido, que le confesara que él también se había enamorado de él, y que deseaba tener una cita ese día. Y lo más controversial, y tortuoso, de todo era lo siguiente…

En el MUY remoto caso de que eso llegara a pasar… ¿Lo perdonaría? Quien sabe… No, No lo haría… No, sí… Sí lo haría… le gustaba tanto ese muchacho que le perdonaría todo, y hasta saldría con él, por un único beso suyo. Sí, estaba obsesionado con el beso que no pudo robarle aquella vez… Porque, aun si lo mandaba al hospital, deseaba probar de sus labios… Llegó a la azotea, mirando su delegada silueta…

Ulquiorra estaba de espaldas a él, agarrándose del enrejado que había alrededor de las orillas del techo del edificio, sus hombros pequeños, sus caderas estrechas, su cabello retinto e irregular, que contrastaba con el blanco puro de sus ropas… Y por su puesto, el perturbador silencio que siempre parecía rodearlo…

Ulquiorra era la perfección andando, al menos la que él perseguía para si mismo. Pero no debía dejar que su figura lo "embrujara", no de nuevo… Lo dudó un segundo, sin embargo finalmente salió hacia la azotea, en absoluto silencio, quedándose cerca de la entrada del edificio, en caso de querer volverse de inmediato…

**-"¿Qué demonios quieres, Ulquiorra…?"-**

**-"Esa voz…"-**

El pelinegro quedó paralizado, conocía esa voz, de algún lado… Estaba seguro de ello… Y…No, no era posible, no podría creer que se tratara de la misma persona… El regrese Kármico le estaba abofeteando en la cara, y de revirón….

**-"¿Quien eres tú…?"-**

Se giró lentamente hacia él, deseando que NO fuera él…

**-"¿Eres retrasado mental o que? Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez… ¿No querías verme, enano maldito?"-**

Ese tono de cabello, su color piel, la altura, sus gestos… Maldijo su suerte hasta el infinito, y él que pensó que ese día iba a salir bien… Al parecer, perder su orgullo no podía ser tan malo, considerando que esos ojos azules en verdad lo miraban con filo, queriendo asesinarlo…

Notas finales, sí, sí, yo dije antes que le sdejaría todo, pero este final es genial ¿A poco no? XD


	15. St White 4

**"Frente a Frente..."**

Ulquiorra miraba hacia abajo, a uno de los jardines de la escuela; no había nada interesante ahí, simplemente trataba de distraerse con algo, lo que sea, mientras esperaba. No sabía qué iba a decirle, exactamente... Cada frase que había repasado sonaba absurda, y no quería sonar como un idiota, porque sí, Ulquiorra Cifer podía llegar a sonar como idiota, a causa de los nervios... Era humano después de todo.

Esperaba que lo que le dijera, espontáneamente, diera resultado, pero estaba más que comprobado que la espontaneidad no era lo suyo. Sabía que estaba esperando para ser objeto de burla y humillación, además de estar pidiendo a "gritos" una paliza, pero no tenía miedo por ese lado, gracias al Kendo había aprendido a defenderse, y de la humillación... Bien dice un dicho que "el tiempo lo cura todo" ¿No?...

El problema era como expresarse sin que los nervios lo estropearan, no tenía más opción que ver que le salía "Sobre la marcha"... Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no advirtió el momento en que cierto joven peliazul había llegado a la azotea...

**-"¿Qué demonios quieres, Ulquiorra...?"-**

Al oírlo lo sobresaltó, imperceptiblemente desde luego, y le daba la impresión, desde ya, y tal vez por el tono de su voz, que no iba a acabar nada bien...

**-"Esa voz..."-**

Oh sí, el "cruel" destino le estaba cobrando sus despiadados desplantes, en especial el de una semana atrás, en uno solo... ¿Qué podía hacer para evitar esa fatal "coincidencia"?

**-"¿Quien eres tú...?"-**

Se giró muy despacio, para mirarlo y asegurarse... Era inevitable, y en algún lado de su cabeza resonó la tan usada frase "Nunca hagas lo que NO quieras que te hagan"...

**-"¿Eres retrasado mental o que? Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez... ¿No querías verme, enano maldito?"-**

Después de verlo estaba seguro de que era él, y con esa voz, no podía haber error... En definitiva alguien en los cielos, o en los infiernos, no lo quería... ¿Cómo iba a declarársele a la persona que rechazó, de la peor manera que se le ocurrió, hacía siete días?... Su destino parecía estar en un hospital, en cama, sin poder moverse, por varios meses. No lo culparía por querer matarlo. Recientemente se daba cuenta de que su vida, que él creía no tan buena, podía llegar a ponerse aun peor de lo que nunca creyó posible.

**-"Si no tienes nada que decir, pitufo deforme, me largo..."-**

**-"Me gustas"-**

**-"¿Qué dijiste?"-**

Ulquiorra tenía miedo, sí, en verdad lo tenía, pero no de la reacción del otro, si no de acobardarse y no poder decir nada, ni adecuado ni preciso, así no era él; pero el miedo podía hacer estragos en cualquier humano. Cuando Grimmjow se disponía a marcharse le soltó el "Me gustas", al no tener ni tiempo ni cerebro para pensar el algo mejor, y así tratar de retenerlo un poco mas.

La respuesta no podía ser peor, el peliazul se giró, al parecer, MUY, furioso hacia él, algo que pudo haber hecho retroceder a cualquier otro, pero los nervios de Ulquiorra le impidieron moverse hacia cualquier lado, y para su fortuna, o desgracia, su rostro tan inexpresivo no dejaba ver ninguna emoción, o reacción, como los nervios que tenía al borde...

**-"Que... Me gustas..."-**

Grimmjow lo tomó por el cuello de su traje, avanzando rápidamente hacia el enrejado, estrellando al joven de cabellos oscuros en éste, sacándole a la fuerza un par de silenciosos quejidos de dolor. Ulquiorra ni siquiera se pudo percatar del momento del impacto, hasta que sintió el dolor; y si no hacía algo, lo que fuera, sería un cadáver esa misma tarde.

Era curioso, le habían dicho que tenía la piel tan pálida que parecia muerto, e incluso que sólo le hacía falta chupar sangre para... Momento... ¿Dónde había oído eso antes?

**-"Escúchame bien, pequeño bastardo ¡No quieras pasarte de listo! ¡Si lo vuelves a decir, estarás diez metros bajo tierra, hoy mismo!"-**

**-"Es verdad... Yo no tenía idea de que se trataba de ti..."-**

Grimmjow lo presionaba más contra la malla ciclónica, seguramente su traje quedaría arruinado, y mugriento, pero no era momento de pensar en ello...

**-"No me estoy burlando de ti. Me sentía atraído por quien me mandaba los regalos, pero cuando te vi jugar fue algo distinto. Aun si me golpeabas, yo quería declárame a ti"-**

**-"¡Yo mismo te dije quien era! ¡Pero nunca me prestaste atención! ¡Te dije que el seis de marzo iba a presentarme, pero no quisiste verme!"-**

Grimmjow estaba muy irritado. Ulquiorra sabía que sintiéndose mal no iba a poder arreglar nada, debía solucionar el "malentendido" y tenía que ser a la de ya... Esperaba no equivocarse con lo que le diría, o en verdad caería en un agujero sin fondo.

**-"La persona de los regalos no eras tú mismo, estabas siendo mas suave"-**

**-"¡¿Y eso qué?"-**

**-"A mi me gusta más la persona que tú eres en verdad"-**

**-"¡¿Estas diciendo que te gusta que te maltraten, Ulquiorra?"-**

**-"Estoy diciendo que me gustas tal cual eres..."-**

Grimmjow no tenía ningún argumento para contestarle, sólo lo sostenía contra la reja, causándole daño ligero, mirándolo a los ojos. Ulquiorra sabía que, aunque no fue su intención verdaderamente, lo había herido, y de muchas formas...

Como varón, porque sólo las chicas regalaban el día de San Valentín, y no había sido uno, si no veintiún días que había recibido los obsequios. Como persona, porque le había dado en el orgullo, le había dicho cosas injustas y crueles. Y como "Novio", porque si en verdad quería llegar a serlo, tendría que haberlo tratado con más respeto...

**-"Lo siento Grimmjow, no debí de ser tan cruel, intolerante, e injusto contigo..."-**

**-"De todas formas no lo hubieras dejado de hacer, sea quien sea. ¿Verdad?"-**

**-"Yo quiero salir con el chico rudo que anota mas de treinta puntos en un partido, y ese eres tú..."-**

**-"De no jugar básquet, no te gustaría ¿cierto?"-**

**-"No es por el básquet. Es tu actitud desafiante, y ofensiva, la que me gusta. Tu carácter volátil y varonil es lo que llama mi atención..."-**

**-"Y también soy a quien rechazaste el martes pasado..."-**

Eso lo había dicho con mucho rencor, y Ulquiorra no sabía cuanto mas podría aguantar todo eso... En verdad estaba muy arrepentido por lo pasado.

**-"¡Además, tú no tienes ni idea de quien soy! ¡Jamás te acordaste de mi!"-**

Le dijo dolido, soltándolo al fin, pero no porque no deseara matarlo, comenzaba a pensar que no valía la pena ni siquiera eso. Esas simples disculpas no eran suficientes...

**-"No recuerdo haberte conocido antes de entrar al plantel... Las pistas que me dejaste sobre ti, en los regalos, son inconexas para mí, no recuerdo a nadie que..."-**

**-"¡Tenia el cabello teñido de negro! ¡Te lo dije!"-**

**-"No estudié con nadie con el cabello teñido..."-**

**-"No fue en la escuela, fue en invierno..."-**

Para es momento Grimmjow ya estaba dando se la vuelta, para irse. Ulquiorra lo recordó de pronto, fue dos años atrás, pero su voz había cambiado mucho, y no recordaba su cara para nada, aunque, en definitiva, era el mismo; seguía manteniendo ese mismo carácter belicoso e infantil... ¿Cómo era que en verdad no lo había reconocido antes? Apelar a cualquiera de todas sus excusas sería inútil, estaba consciente de ello. Aun le parecía casi imposible que se hubiesen vuelto a encontrar, y mucho menos bajo esas circunstancias...

**-"No entiendo que tiene que ver un gato y un vampiro, pero... Siempre pensé que tú creías que yo era una chica..."-**

**-"Así fue en un principio, pero las chicas no tienen manzana de Adán, ni la voz gruesa... Era muy obvio que No eras una chica..."-**

**-"Sal con migo..."-**

**-"No. No pienso perdonarte lo que me hiciste"-**

Ulquiorra avanzó hacia él, tomándolo por sorpresa, besándolo. No le importaba si luego "Lo mandaba a la cosecha" siempre y cuando le robar un beso. Para ambos fue algo placentero, como obligados a cerrar los ojos y estrecharse mutuamente, con fuerza, como en aquella cabaña, abrazando sus cuerpos con urgencia, devorándose los labios con necesidad.

Ulquiorra estaba asido a su espalda, sin ninguna intención de soltarla nunca, Grimmjow apretaba su cuerpo contra el propio posesivamente, "marcando su territorio". Se fueron separándo lentamente, entre beso y beso, sin poder dejar de verse a los ojos.

Tenían ese extraño brillo de felicidad, como si los "malos ratos" no existieran, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado entre ellos...

**-"Sal conmigo, Grimmjow..."-**

**-"¿Porqué debería, enano?"-**

Seguían abrazados, muy juntos, sin dejar de mirarse, sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre sus rostros.

**-"Porque si no, le diré a tu novia..."-**

**-"¿Novia? No tengo novia. La falta de oxígeno está dañando tus neuronas..."-**

**-"¿Me vas a negar que Neliel Senpai es tu novia?"-**

En ese momento el peliazul pareció un poco confundido, pero solo fue por un segundo, al instante siguiente estaba esbozando una sonrisa maldita, entre burlesca y divertida. Soltó a Ulquiorra de su abrazo, tomándole por el mentón, acercándose a él, como si pretendiera besarlo.

**-"¿Qué es tan divertido, Grimmjow?"-**

Ulquiorra tomó la muñeca del peliazul con una de sus manos, la otra al tenía ocupada porque Grimmjow se la retenía con la suya, sin dejar de sonreírle.

**"¿Has estado molestando a Nel, todos estos días, sólo porque crees que es mi novia?**

**-"No le he hecho nada a tu novia Grimmjow..."-**

**-"Ella no es no novia, Ulquiorra..."-**

**-"¿Entonces porque la tratas de esa forma tan cariñosa y particular? Incluso la has cargado hoy hasta la entrada de la escuela..."-**

**-"No es mi novia... ¿Acaso estas celoso, Ulquiorra?"-**

**-"...No..."-**

Sus respiraciones, se mezclaban perfectamente, con suavidad, mientras acortaban ese pequeño espacio que separaba sus labios...

**Notas finales: **

Bueno, para empezar, gracias por los RR ^^ que por falta de tiempo [y desgracia mía] no puedo contestar ahora, pero espero poder hacerlo pronto, en fin, me han hecho muy feliz y no me voy quejar del número de RR ya que para mi son algo muy valioso ^^ [lo digo porque he leído de varias autoras que se quejan porque no tiene mas de 50RR o tiene menos de 20 etc, etc, etc… Se supone que esto se debe hacer pro amor al arte, no por conseguir un número en las letras naranjas ¿Qué si no te dejan RR? ¿Qué si te dejan muchos o pocos? Hay que hacerlo por quienes leen, no por un estúpido número ahí… Ahora que sí que actualizo un poco lento, pero es por falta de tiempo, no porque no quiera ¿He?.. Bueno es todo cuídense mucho ^^ y espero que no veamos pronto ^^


	16. St White 5

**"Amenaza"**

Aquellos cálidos labios eran justo como los recordaba, tan ávidos y salvajes, justo como su dueño; sus manos seguían siendo calientes y fuertes, y su cuerpo... Por todos los Dioses, Grimmjow ya tenía un cuerpo deseable a sus catorce años, delgado pero con musculatura; y ahora, a sus dieciséis, tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado, músculos más grandes y más fuerza para abrazarlo. Demás de que media una media cabeza mas que él, y era poseedor de una voz tan sexy, que debió haberse suicidado el día que lo rechazó...

Que bueno que las entidades divinas le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad con él, de no ser así, no sabía que clase de locura sería capaz de cometer con tal de tenerlo para él solo.

Para Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, seguía siendo el mismo enclenque paliducho pseudo cadáver que había conocido dos años tras, con la diferencia de que ya no podía ser confundido con una chica, pues su espalda se había abierto un poco, aunque conservaba esa fría mirada vacía, esos apetitosos labios lineales, su sabor apasionadamente exótico, aquel tacto frio, porque Ulquiorra era del tipo de personas que carecía de calor corporal, sus manos ágiles y rápidas, que lo retenían, con su consentimiento, ya que se veía incapaz de negarse a ese "pequeño engendro infernal"...

Se separaron de nuevo, el peliazul a un lo retenía por la barbilla, Ulquiorra seguía esperando una respuesta, sin desviarle la mirada...

**-"Ella es mi hermana..."-**

**-"No llevan los mismos apellidos..."-**

**-"Somos hijos de la misma madre, pero no del mismo padre..."-**

**-"En ese caso, decirle a ella no tendría ninguna importancia..."-**

Ulquiorra se sentía "algo" estúpido, le había hecho la vida de "cuadritos" a Nel sólo porque creía que era la novia de "su" peliazul... ¿Qué si estaba celoso? ¡Si su miraba pudiese matar Neliel estaría cien veces muerta! Pero no iba a dejárselo saber, cierto que se sentía muy mal por haberle hecho lo que le hizo, maldito destino, pero no iba a permitir que por ello pisoteara su orgullo y dignidad.

**-"Estas celoso... Y no tienes manera de obligarme a salir contigo, enano..."-**

Mantuvo su postura de enfado y su ceño fruncido, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa de burla que ya adornaba su cara, resistiendo la tentación de volver a caer en las garras de ese "Pequeño bastardo maligno", como Nel lo llamaba. El sabía, por comentarios de otros, que su hermana y ese "pequeñajo" mantenían cierta "rivalidad", y si aun no le había partido toda su estampa, por meterse con su adorada hermana, era porque no había querido verlo de frente desde el "día negro"

**-"Eso está por verse..."-**

**-"¿Crees que tú, enclenque fideo, puedes obligarme? ¡Inténtalo y verás, pitufo!-**

**-"¿En enclenque fideo?... No sabes a quien estas retando... Aceptarás mi propuesta de salir conmigo, al final del día. Tenlo por seguro..."-**

**-"Yo que tú, no estaría tan seguro, paliducho..."-**

Se adelantó a cualquier movimiento del pelinegro, sujetándole de inmediato, con su mano derecha, por el cuello, apretándoselo; ese "chiquillo" de Ulquiorra era un prepotente y osado pedante, algo que el peliazul adoraba de él a más no poder, pero si había algo que JAMÁS se debía de hacer era retar a Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Aquella sonrisa que Ulquiorra esbozó era presuntuosa y altiva, una verdadera delicia para mirar, ya que nunca sonreía frente a nadie, por eso mismo Grimmjow la adoró, y la odió al mismo tiempo, si seguían así nada bueno saldría entre ellos dos.

**-"Nos veremos en el festival, Grimmjow"-**

**-"¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a asistir a el?"-**

Amenazó con un ligero gruñido, dejando claro que no pensaba dejarlo escapar, no antes de medio matarlo al menos; le propinaría la paliza de su vida a ese maldito muchacho de ojos verdes.

**-"Sé que fuiste cinta negra de karate, pero por jugar básquet lo dejaste... Además de que practicaste kendo en escuela particular, durante el periodo de secundaria..."-**

En ese momento sujetó el brazo de Grimmjow con sus dos manos, propinándole una patada justo en la boca del estómago, con la punta de su pie, logrando que lo soltara, "gracias" a que le había sacado el aire... Debía de agradecerle al cielo, y a todo lo existente, que Grimmjow había bajado la guardia...

**-"Pero, por otro lado, yo me se defender... No soy ningún enclenque fideo... Nos vemos en la cita, Grimmjow..."-**

Lo vio a los ojos una última vez, sabiendo que si no se daba prisa sería su fin. Sin perder el tiempo lo saltó, corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio, apenas y tenía un par de minutos, a lo mucho, para escaparse de esa fiera. Bajó las escaleras como un relámpago, su corazón casi se salía de su pecho, pero solo a él se le podía ocurrir retar, a muerte, a alguien tan salvaje como Grimmjow... Pero que carajos, por eso mismo era que le gustaba tanto...

Grimmjow se quedó en la azotea, tratando de respirar, muy enfadado, pero no con Ulquiorra, hasta daba gracias de que el enano se le hubiera escapado, porque de haberlo matado tendría un buen lio con su padre y la policía... No quería acabar en la correccional... Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, porque estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, que saldría con él y harían todo lo que él quisiera, pero, su orgullo herido, mas esa altanera manera de retarlo, lo hicieron declinar...

¿Quien se creía "ese"? ¿El tío más bueno del plantel? Bueno a admitir que, para él, Ulquiorra era el tío más bueno de toda la ciudad. O se dedicaba a conocer más gente o de plano a olvidarlo, porque eso no podía continuar así.

Desconocía los métodos que usaría "ese", para tratar de persuadirlo. Quizás usaría las notas, "medio" empalagosas, que le había mandado en los regalos, pero pocos conocían su letra y jamás firmó con su nombre, asique por ese lado no importaba... Tal vez ese demonio desgraciado trataría de molestar a su hermana, aun mas, y entonces si que iba a romperle toda la madre, NADIE se metía con su hermana y la libraba... Hablando de Nel, lo mejor era estar cerca, para evitar futuros "incidentes"...

Se encaminó al salón tres, de terceros, sin poder dejar de pensar en el dueño de esos ojos verdes... ¿Y qué tal si Ulquiorra se atrevía a...? No... No, no, no, debía de alejar todos esos pensamientos negativos de su mente. Aunque deseaba poder aceptar esa cita, no había forma en que dijera que sí, sin que sintiera su orgullo pisoteado.

Ulquiorra había seguido su carrera, sin detenerse, atravesando casi todo el plantel, en busca de un lugar al que necesitaba llegar, con mucha urgencia. No podía obligar a Grimmjow, a salir con él, con una idea tan estúpida como usar las notas que le había mandado... Primero, porque era absolutamente infantil y sólo lo humillaría mas; segundo, porque aun si lo intentaba no estaba seguro, al cien por cierto, de que fuera a funcionar, lo que si podía asegurar es que, de hacerlo, en verdad acabaría diez metros bajo tierra...

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no pudiera lograrlo. Tenía que obligarlo con un "alago", debía de ponerlo contra la pared para que aceptara... Y si había una cosa que sabía hacer perfectamente era esa, su especialidad era cercar a las personas a hacer lo que deseaba. Por supuesto que para eso, él, tenía unas muy convenientes amistades, cierto que no se llevaban de años, ni tampoco tenían una relación de camaradería, pero se toleraban bastante bien, y su trabajo en "Equipo", durante la secundaria, había sido de lo mejor... Se complementaron de tal forma que eran temidos por sus capacidades para hundir, o hacer popular, a cualquiera. Oh si, Grimmjow iba a saber de lo que era capaz Ulquiorra Schiffer para lograr tener lo que quería...

Llegó al salón del periódico escolar, en donde estaba casi seguro que estarían sus "cómplices", ellos eran: La jefa del club de ajedrez, de segundo año; un senpai de la secundaria que fungía actualmente como presidente del periódico escolar, igual de segundo, y un par de personitas más, que no esperaba, pero que igual podían ser de mucha ayuda... Cuando querían...

Entró en silencio, mirando a los cuatro con calma, ya había regularizado su respiración, y los demás ignoraron, apropósito, el hecho del desastroso estado de su traje, y lo recibieron con una tenue sonrisa...

**-"Buenos días... Hay un favor que me gustaría pedirles..."-**

**-"Ohh ¿Ulquiorra Sciffer solicitando un favor...? Vaya, vaya, es cierto que las personas cambian... ¿Y qué pasó con el chico que decía que NO necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie?"-**

**"Déjalo hablar, Gin, después de todo, siempre trabajamos juntos, y jamás nos delató cuando lo presionaron... ¿Qué se te ofrece, Ulquiorra kun?"-**

**-"Nee Sousuke, eres un aguafiestas..."-**

Ellos eran: del salón tres de segundos, Ichimaru Gin, jefe del periódico escolar, desde la secundaria; del salón seis de segundos, Aizen Sousuke, actual sub capitán del equipo de básquet, y reportero estelar en la secundaria; del salón tres de segundos, Tía Hallibel, presidenta del club de ajedrez y parte del club de natación, jefa del club de natación de la secundaria; del salón nueve de primeros, Arroniero Arleri, fotógrafo y reportero estelar del periódico escolar, la mano derecha de Ichimaru, en la secundaria fue parte del club de cocina. Los últimos dos aun no decían nada, pero se mantenían atentos a la plática.

**-"Quiero salir con alguien, pero se esta negando. Asique le haré aceptar a la fuerza..."-**

**-"Uyyy Eso se oye mas a lo que haría Sousuke... ¿Ya se te están pegando sus mañas?"-**

**-"Vas a hacerme enojar, Gin..."-**

**-"¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Shiffer?"-**

Habló la rubia, demostrando su absoluto interés; detrás de aquella fachada de calma, cada uno de ellos, era un verdadero demonio, pero nadie lo creería si no lo veía con sus propios ojos...

Pasó cerca de media hora, y por toda la escuela caían volantes del "cielo", eran poco mas grandes que media hoja carta. Muchas chicas se pusieron celosas, y muchos chicos estaban deseando tener una novia así, aunque no faltó quien pensara que esa chica estaba medio "zafada" para hacer eso el día de Blanco y no en San Valentín... Pero en fin... Todo en la escuela parecía cosa de locos ese día.

Grimmjow se quedó estático, iba haciendo una última manda, sin haberle dicho nada a su hermana del encuentro con el "engendro", sin saber que hacer... ¿Debía de reírse o lamentarse? Aquella no era la letra de Ulquiorra, porque era impresa, pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que se trataba de él...

Ahora... ¿Lo qué decía en esa "carta" sería cierto? ¿En verdad se atrevería a hacerlo? Ese dolor de cabeza, producido por la tención, lo estaba torturando... Mas aun al pensar que cuando su hermana lo leyera... Ese día más de uno iba a morir, lo podía jurar...


	17. St White 6

**"Acorralado"**

Nel leyó la nota y no supo que pensar. No quería hacer conclusiones apresuradas, por lo tanto llamó a su querido hermanito, para aclarar las cosas. Todos salieron del salón, para darle privacidad a los "novios" aunque desde luego que los chismosos escuchaban, lo más discretamente posible, detrás de la puerta...

Así fue como Grimmjow no tuvo mas remedio que contarle, a medias y omitiendo "innecesarios" detalles, sobre su encuentro con Ulquiorra en la azotea. Neliel tuvo ganas de matar, y descuartizar en miles de pedacitos, al "enano ojón", sin embargo se contuvo, por ahora; después de todo su amado "bebito" sí era correspondido, y para su regocijo personal, el "enano piojoso" estaba MUY celoso de ella, PERO, "ese" había hecho llorar a su "pequeño" Grimmy chan... Y eso sí que NO podía perdonárselo sin un buen castigo.

**-"¿Y qué crees que piense hacer esa "cosa"...?"-**

**-"No lo sé Nel..."-**

Ellos estaban susurrando. El tenía en una de sus manos una de aquellas notas, y ella la tenía extendida en el escritorio, releyéndola...

**"Para Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, La Pantera Estelar del basquetbol:**

**Sé que no he sido la mejor persona contigo, mucho menos te he demostrado más afecto que el resto.**

**Pero... Quiero que sepas que me gustas tal como eres.  
Que tus labios son lo más delicioso que he probado en el mundo.  
Y que no voy a rendirme contigo, como la última vez.**

**Voy a demostrarte cuanto de quiero, declarando mis sentimientos por ti, frente a toda la escuela. Sin importar las consecuencias.**

**Firma: Kimi no Kyuketsuki."**

**-"No hay duda de que se trata de él... No conozco a nadie más estúpido, y pedante, que sea capaz de hacer algo así... Sólo tengo dos dudas..."-**

**-"¿Qué es, Nel?"-**

**-"¿Porqué puso "Tu vampiro" por firma? Y... ¿Cómo sabe él que tus labios son lo más delicioso del mundo?"-**

Ella lo cuestionó, muy enfadada. El jamás le había contado de cuando conoció a Ulquiorra la primera vez, hacia dos años, ya que en ese entonces no le había dicho que le gustaban los chicos, y ahora su "angelical" hermana demandaba una explicación que le daba pereza, y hasta un poco de vergüenza, darle...

**-"¿Y yo que sé? ¡Pregúntaselo a él!"-**

**-"Tienes razón, absolutamente... Cómo ibas a saber tú, lo del vampiro, si "jamás" le mandaste uno de chocolate ¿No, Grimm? Aun tengo esas fotos del Grimm Reno, ¿Sabes?..."-**

**-"¡Joder, Neliel! ¡Si te digo que NO lo SÉ es porque NO LO SÉ!"-**

Le contestó alzando la voz, completamente crispado, odiaba que ella lo tratara así. ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba de torturarlo? Ah claro, porque era su hermana y disfrutaba infinitamente de verlo sufrir...

**-"Si tú no me lo dices, iré directamente con la "fuente" del problema a preguntarle... Y quizás me diga cosas que tú NO quieras que YO sepa..."-**

**-"¡No te atrevas!"-**

Si consideraba que ese en definitiva es NO era su día, que tenía una hermana cotilla y que la "fuente" de sus males estaba empeñado en tener una cita, por la fuerza, con él, lo mejor era mantener a Neliel MUY lejos de Ulquiorra, costara lo que costara. No podía dejar que esos dos desquiciados se vieran otra vez, al menos en lo que quedaba del día...

**"-¿Y si me atrevo qué? ¿Me vas a encerrar...?"-**

**-"¡No te lo busques Nel!"-**

Ellos podrían haber discutido todo el resto de la mañana, pero una voz, ciertamente familiar, los interrumpió. Provenía de las bocinas de la escuela... Y por ende seguramente se escucharía por todo el plantel...

**-"Para Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, La Pantera Estelar del basquetbol. Sé que no he sido la mejor persona contigo, mucho menos te he demostrado más afecto que el resto. Pero, quiero que sepas que me gustas tal como eres. Que tus labios son lo más delicioso que he probado en el mundo. Y que no voy a rendirme contigo, como la última vez. Voy a demostrarte cuanto de quiero, declarando mis sentimientos por ti, frente a toda la escuela. Sin importar las consecuencias. Firma: Kimi no Kyuketsuki.  
**

**Con autorización de la titular, y responsable, del festival de este año, se le ha concedido el permiso, a la persona autora de éste mensaje, a pasar a declararse públicamente, en el escenario, en punto de las once de la mañana. Gracias por su atención"-**

Justo al terminar la transmisión hubo muchos gritos, y alboroto en general, eran casi las diez de la mañana y el festival estaba por dar inicio, Habían muchos curiosos que querían saber quien sería la "atrevida" que subiría, a las once, a declarar su amor.

La voz grave, y atonal, de Ulquiorra había dejado de oírse por todo el instituto, y Nel miró a Grimmjow con una maléfica sonrisa, justo igualita a la que ponía cuando estaba a punto de realizar una perversa maldad...

**-"Estoy segura de que "Kyuketsuki kun" estará más que "feliz" de contestar algunas preguntas..."-**

**-"No Nel, tú no vas a preguntarle nada..."-**

**-"¿Ah sí? ¿Y porqué tan seguro?"-**

**-"¡Por que voy a matarlo ahorita mismo!"-**

**-¡ATRÁPENLO!"-**

Apenas decirlo él salió corriendo del lugar, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, por eso ella ordenó que sus compañeros lo atraparan, y estos no dudaron en obedecerle, ya que Neliel parecía sacar fuego por al boca, y relámpagos por los ojos... No había nadie que no le temiera en su salón...

Grimmjow corría a todo lo que daba, esquivando a los de tercero, si se daba prisa, podía alcanzar al "desagraciado pitufo deforme" antes de que se alejara de la "oficina de transmisión", como él solía llamarle... Las compañeras de Neliel entraron al salón, muy preocupadas, queriendo consolarla...

**-"Nel chan, por favor, no te pongas así..."-**

**-"Sí, tú eres muy bonita, e inteligente, seguro encontrarás a un chico mucho mejor..."-**

**-"¿De qué diablos están hablando?"-**

**-"P...Pues... Tú acabas de ordenarle a los chicos que atrapen a tu novio, para que no se vaya con la otra..."-**

**-¿NOVIO? ¿EL?-**

Casi le daba un infarto, por la risa histérica que le dio sus comentarios ¿Cómo era posible que siguieran pensado que Grimmjow era su novio? No, eso no podía seguir así, quizás sería por esa confusión que, ni Ichigo, ni Nnoitra, ni Aizen, le habían hecho caso... Faltaba más...

**-"¿Q...Qué te pasa, Nel chan...?"-**

Cuestionaron varias de ellas, sin saber que hacer, estaban confundidas, y hasta aterradas de la reacción de su jefa de grupo...

**-"Grimmjow No es mi novio..."-**

**-¿NO?-**

**-"No, es mi hermanito... ¡PERO EL MUY IDIOTA SE FUE CORRIENDO, SIN MI PERMISO, PARA MATAR A "ALGUIEN" ANTES QUE YO!"-**

**-¿He?... Ahh Bueno... Ya sabemos que Jeagerjaquez kun es... amm..."-**

**-"SÍ SÍ, YO SE QUE MI ESTÚPIDO HERMANO ES UN IMBÉCIL, PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ ¿ME OYES? ¡VAS A CONOCER A NELIEL TU ODERSCHVANK!"-**

Su grito histérico resonó por todo el plantel, y sus amigas la miraban con terror, no querían estar en su camino cuando hallara a quien quería matar... Grimmjow se había escabullido de sus perseguidores, atravesando la escuela en tiempo record, ahora "sólo" tendría que subir tres pisos, en escaleras, para poder matar a ese "endemoniado engendro sádico chupasangre anémico y piojoso" que era Ulquiorra. Oh sí, cuánto iba a disfrutar de poder "ponerle" las manos en cima a ese maldito muchacho...

Estaba a punto de comenzar a subir las escaleras, y también comenzando a planear como se desharía del cadáver, cuando divisó al dueño de los bellos ojos verdes bajando por las escaleras; era evidente que Ulquiorra se había cambiado de traje, por que lucía uno limpio, de color gris muy claro, y que igual se notaba que era una talla mayor a la suya. ..

**-"Has venido antes de lo que había previsto..."-**

**-"¡Estas muerto, enano!"-**

**-"Piénsalo bien, Grimmjow. No querrás tener que responder al interrogatorio, causado por mi defunción..."-**

En ese momento se asomaron los demás, Aizen, Ichimaru, Arroniero y Hallibel, que estaban caminando justo detrás de él, oyéndolo todo. Y, Uyyy, Grimmjow y Aizen nunca se llevaron bien, mantenían una peligrosa rivalidad en la duela, tenerlo cerca, y en contra como testigo de un homicidio, no sonaba nada bien...

**-"¿Qué demonios...?"-**

**-"Sólo tienes que aceptar mi propuesta, y nadie tiene que enterarse de quien te mandó esa declaración, ni los otros "detalles"..."-**

**-"¡No serías capaz!"-**

**-"¿Tú crees?"-**

**-"No lo aceptes Grimmjow kun, yo sí quiero saber quien te lo mandó y en especial esos **

**"detalles"..."-**

Habló Ichimaru, con su singular tonito burlón, no era personal, así era él de por sí. Grimmjow no sabía como tomarse toda la escena ¿Ulquiorra les habría dicho la verdad? ¿O tal vez sólo les había inventado una larga maraña de mentiras? ¿Para qué lado debía de apostar?...

Por su parte, Ulquiorra, estaba tranquilo, lo tenía todo planeado, incluso sabía qué hacer si ese terco peliazul no aceptaba su "propuesta", asique no tenía absolutamente NADA que temer...

**-"No tengo tu tiempo Grimmjow, tengo un "pequeño" asunto que arreglar antes de las once... Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero... ¿Aceptarás o no?"-**

**-"Te odio de verdad, enano bastardo..."-**

Estaba contra la espada y la pared, una cita, y su orgullo, por el silencio de ese... Ese...

Ya no tenía mas insultos para llamarlo, le había dicho de todas las formas que se el habían ocurrido...

¿Y que le importaba a él si Ulquiorra le decía a todo el mundo que era gay? Oh bueno, si le importaba, primero porque le gustaba y seguramente no faltaría el aprovechado, léase Azien, que querría sacarle partido a SU enano; segundo, porque Ulquiorra había conocido facetas de él que nadie mas sabía y sería muy vergonzoso que las publicara... Por citar una, su cabello teñido... pocos lo sabían, porque la secundaria la había estudiado fuera de Karakura... A saber que clase de "numerito" se montaría en el escenario el pelinegro...

Además de que, indudablemente, las dudas sobre su sexualidad saldrían flote... No le importaba mucho, pero era engorroso tener que estar contestando preguntas, y ser tratado raro, y que le gritaran marica... Y la cantidad de amenazas mortales que había repartido ya excedían las "permitidas" por su padre...

Bueno, tenía opciones... Negarse o aceptar eran manejables... Pero lo primero era matar a Ulquiorra... Aun si tenía que matar al resto de sus "Cómplices"...


	18. St White 7

**"Motivos... Sorpresas..."**

Catorce de Marzo, Día de St White, el festival ya había comenzado. Algunos alumnos estaban felices e intercambiaban sus regalos alegremente; había muchas chicas ilusionadas con recibir un obsequio especial, y eran realmente pocas las que los obtenían.

Eran las once de la mañana, y por lo tanto, cierta "persona" tenía que subir al escenario, para profesar su amor, públicamente, a cierto jugador de Básquetbol...

Había varios estudiantes esperando ese momento, muchas chicas querían saber quien sería la osada desvergonzada que lo haría, en especial con la "novia" del peliazul presente, eso causaba más curiosidad, en especial dejaba la intriga de lo que haría Grimmjow ante semejante situación ¿Se iría con la chica que presumía de haberlo besado? ¿Se quedaría con su novia, provocando así el rechazo más vergonzoso en la historia de esa escuela? ¿Neliel se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante semejante acto en contra suya? Nadie lo envidiaba, estar entre dos chicas, que parecían muy fuertes y vengativas, no era algo que ningún chico deseara...

Sí, muchos estaban pudientes para ver el resultado... Era el mejor "drama" que se había sucedido en todo el año escolar, se ponía tan interesante que varias maestras estaban ahí, mordiéndose las uñas, unas deseándole suerte a la chica "usurpadora", otras apoyando a Neliel, hay de Grimmjow como se le ocurriera jugarle chueco a la linda dulzura de Terceros...

Y se contuvo la respiración cuando vieron subir a una rubia, de piel canela con envidiables curvas, al escenario, ella era Tía Hallibel, con su semblante relajado pero sereno; tomó el micrófono, ante la inquisitiva mirada de todo el plantel, cada persona presente estaba pendiente de lo que brotaría de sus labios...

No faltó quien envidiara al peliazul por tener a dos chicas, maxi talla, peleándoselo, ni tampoco quien susurrara que la rubia era una "zorra" al querer "bajarle" el novio a otra...

**-"Maestros y alumnos de esta prestigiada escuela preparatoria, ya son las once, con dos minutos, de la mañana. Se había informado que una persona, de este plantel, pasaría a declararse públicamente a uno de los alumnos del mismo. Siento decirles que a última hora decidió retractarse, porque justo en estemomento está de la mano de su novio... Le deseamos muchas felicidades, y nosotros continuaremos con el programa de este festival... Muchas gracias por su atención..."-**

La desilusión se reflejaba en la cara de muchos de los presentes, y no había a quien reclamarle ni nada que hacer... Neliel parecía estar feliz, y era en parte cierto, y en parte no, no podía reprimir las ganas que tenía de matar a su hermanito por que estaba ausente, y segurito con ese desgraciado enano, ah pero cuando lo viera se las iba a cobrar... Sólo esperaba que el "mocoso" mal agradecido volviera a tiempo para llevarla de regreso a su casa...

Grimmjow no había tenido más opción que aceptar ese "trato", y se habían escapado de la escuela para poder tener su "cita" en paz. En un principio el peliazul estaba muy enojado, sin embargo, después de media hora, todo ese coraje parecía haberse esfumado.

Fueron a tomar un helado en un game center, después se pudieron a jugar, retándose mutuamente, sacándose la lengua e insultándose, como cualquier otro dúo normal de amigos... Llevaban un marcador muy reñido... Ulquiorra era muy bueno en los juegos de carreras, Grimmjow en los de disparos, e iban muy parejos en los de peleas. Algunas chicas que los veían juntos pensaron que se veían como una "linda" pareja...

El basquetbolista tenía que reconocer que se estaba divirtiendo, Ulquiorra era menos aburrido de lo que parecía, y mucho más apasionado de lo que creyó, aunque eso NO quería decir que lo perdonaría... No, no, no, no, aun tenía que hacerlo sufrir por lo que le había hecho, la tarde apenas iba empezar, habían pasado mucho tiempo ahí, eran cerca de la una y media. Ya era hora de salir y buscar otro lugar para pasarla... Era una cita después de todo, ¿Cierto?

**-"¿A dónde vamos ahora, emo-dwarf?"-**

**-"Si quieres hacerme enojar, estas fallando... Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, ven..."-**

**-"¿Te crees muy listo, he? ¿A dónde me llevas, al parque de La Luna?"-**

En realidad él sí que estaba haciendo enojar a Ulquiorra, en especial cada vez que lo llamaba "emo", o "enano", pero no pensaba demostrárselo, por motivos de "honor"... Grimmjow no estaba seguro de querer seguir a su lado, se estaba divirtiendo mucho verdaderamente, pero tenía miedo de salir lastimado de nuevo, la mayor prueba de ello era la mención del parque en donde Ulquiorra lo había rechazado la última vez. Y precisamente el haberlo mencionado hizo que el pelinegro se detuviera un segundo, para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos. En los irises verdes se podía ver una sombra de tristeza y arrepentimiento...

**-"En verdad lo siento, Grimmjow... No hubiera querido jamás que fueses tú a quien le dije todo eso ese día... Tampoco te estoy diciendo que tengas que perdonarme, por... Por todo lo que te he hecho o dicho... En verdad lo siento..."-**

**-"Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando...?"-**

**-"Una segunda oportunidad... No nos conocemos realmente, pero me gustaría conocerte, y que me conozcas... Y si aun así decides que no puedes perdonarme, y que no te gusto para nada, dejaré de molestarte..."-**

**-"¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que seré yo quien pierda gusto de ti, y no al revés...?"-**

**-"Porque a mi me gusta tu forma de ser, tu "naturaleza salvaje", y ese" instinto asesino" que emana de tu persona, no tu físico... Aun su fueras un enano, o enclenque, o regordete, me gustarías por quien tú eres... Por lo que eres..."-**

**-"¿Crees que sólo me gustas por tu físico, Ulquiorra? "-**

Eso lo ofendió un poco, le pareció que el pelinegro lo estaba llamando superficial, no iba a negar que fuera un engreído, alzado, presuntuoso, y demás, pero definitivamente él NO era un superficial...

**-"No... Simplemente no tengo idea del por que te gusto..."-**

**-"¿Quieres saberlo?"-**

**-"Sí, me gustaría saberlo..."-**

**-"Porque me gustaste desde que te vi la primera vez en esa montaña, tus ojos desafiantes, y la forma en la que tu actitud decía que tú solo podías con todo. Ese engreído sabelotodo que se creía la ultima gran maravilla sobre la tierra... Pero tenía un problema contigo, eras una chica... Eso había creído, hasta que me bésate, fue que estuve seguro que eras un chico..."-**

**-"No es posible que puedas asegurar el sexo de una persona sólo con besarla..."-**

**-"Da igual... Me pasé dos malditos años esperando verte... Cuando que tú, te olvidaste de mi..."-**

**-"No lo hice, por lo que crees... Yo en verdad pensaba que tú creías que yo era una chica... No podía ir buscando a un chico para decirle "Hola, ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Soy la chica, que NO es una chica, con quien te besaste una vez, en una cabaña"... Eso es inverosímil..."-**

Iban caminando, sin prisas, por las calles de la ciudad, el lugar a donde iban no estaba tan lejano, aunque tampoco tan cercano, ya les faltaba poco para llegar. Grimmjow creyó que era inútil discutirle eso, porque Ulquiorra tenía, en parte, razón...

**-"¿A dónde vamos?"-**

**-"Te dije que quería mostrarte algo..."-**

No dijeron nada más en todo el resto del trayecto, sólo caminado uno al lado del otro, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, sobre los recuerdos de aquella cabaña, de aquellos regalos, de ese desquiciado día...

Anduvieron tres calles más, llegando finalmente a sonde Ulquiorra quería llevarlo. Era una casa relativamente grande, de tres pisos, color arena, tenía un bonito jardín, y tenía un aura muy agradable...

**-"¿Esta es tu casa?"-**

**-"Sí"-**

**-"¿Siempre has vivido aquí?"-**

**-"No... Antes vivía en los suburbios de la zona oriente... Vivo aquí desde hace tres años..."-**

El peliazul podía entender algunas cosas ahora, como el por qué jamás habían coincidido nunca, mientras que Ulquiorra vivía ahí, el vivía en una de las residenciales más lujosas de la ciudad. El pálido muchacho abrió la casa, invitándolo a pasar, hasta la cocina.

Grimmjow miró con curiosidad todo el lugar, la casa estaba impregnada de una verdadera calidez hogareña, muy confortante y agradable, tanto que parecía el escenario perfecto de una obra de teatro familiar, en donde Ulquiorra no parecía poder encajar en lo absoluto...

**-"¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme? ¿Las ollas?"-**

**-"No... Sólo es esto..."-**

Sacó una cajita, de madera, del congelador, mostrándole el contenido de ésta, eran un par de chocolates, cuya forma le eran muy familiares... Las figuritas estaban mas congeladas que un iceberg...

**-"Eso es..."-**

**-"Los conservé porque me gustaron mucho, y pensé que quien los hizo debía de ser alguien interesante... Aunque en ese momento desconocía su significado..."-**

**-"¿Por qué no te los comiste?"-**

**-"Porque eso hubiera significado destruirlos... Y yo quiero conservarlos..."-**

**-"Se van a podrir"-**

**-"No tiene forma de podrirse en el congelador, Grimmjow..."-**

El peliazul miró los chocolates una vez más, no podía creerse que aun existieran, y menos que estuvieran frente a sus ojos. Ese muchacho era diferente de lo que había creído, después de todo, Ulquiorra podía ser tan sensible como cualquier otra persona...


	19. St White 8

"Se MI Novio..."

Aquellas figuritas de chocolate significaban más de lo que parecía, eran "U" and "ME", una representación metafórica del como él mismo se vía junto a Ulquiorra. Verlos de nuevo representaba una gran alegría, y que ese muchacho de tez pálida le dijera que quería conservarlas lo era aun más... Ese chico de cabellos negros no era como él había creído, demonio cruelmente insensible, si no que, Ulquiorra era tan sensible como cualquier otra persona, sólo era que, tal como lo había visto en aquella cabaña, no lo demostraba en ninguno de sus gestos faciales...

-"No lo dices en serio..."-

-"Si los restos de animales prehistóricos se conservan por miles de años en el Ártico, no veo porque el chocolate no pueda ser conservado unas cuantas décadas en el congelador..."-

Grimmjow sonrió, inconscientemente, ante semejante ocurrencia, recién descubría que Ulquiorra también podía ser gracioso. Quizás sólo haría falta conocerlo un poco mejor para hallarle su verdadero lado humorístico... Aunque era mejor no pensar en ello, no era algo que pudiese asegurar que fuera a ocurrir...

-"No me refería a eso... Tú pensabas botarlos... ¿Verdad?"-

-"No, si hubiera querido botarlos, ya lo hubiera hecho..."-

Tomó los chocolates, para guardarlos en su cajita, y regresarlos al congelador. Aun no había terminado, ya que lo tenía ahí, casi a su merced, no iba dejarlo escapar sin decirle todo lo que había pensado de él.

-"Sígueme"-

-"¿A dónde?"-

-"Sólo sígueme"-

En silencio, y con demasiadas cosas en mente, el peliazul siguió al otro muchacho, hasta el tercer piso, al cuarto de Ulquiorra. Era casi de la mitad de toda la casa, habían un sin fin de libros en tres distintos estantes; tenía dos armarios; su propio baño, con bañera integrada; una cama Queen size, que estaba perfectamente bien tendida; una televisión de pantalla de plasma de veintinueve pulgadas; varias consolas de videojuegos y un buen número de juegos de todos tipos...

También tenía varios posters en las paredes, con diseños extraños, sin embargo, había un póster en particular que había atraído su atención, se trataba justo de la gran imagen que tenía Ulquiorra sobre la cabecera de su cama...

-"¿DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS SACASTE ESO?"-

-"De una fotografía que tomé, durante uno de tus partidos, hace dos semanas..."-

-"¡NO INVENTES! ¡NO PUDISTE HABER SACADO UNA FOTO TAN GRANDE!"-

_"Para eso hay imprentas de lonas y carteles digitales..."-

Aquella sonrisa confiada le sentaba divinamente; Grimmjow reprimió las ganas de acercarse a él, porque acabaría golpeándolo, o besándolo, y era más probable la segunda que la primera...

-"¿Eso era todo lo que querías mostrarme?".

-"No... Quiero que veas esto..."-

Abrió uno de sus dos armarios, sacando varias cajas, eran veintidós en total. Algunas eran Bentô, las otras eran corazones rojos, con listón negro; eran los veintiún regalos, mas el Bentô que le había comprado, por un singular capricho suyo... Las tenías todas, con sus respetivas notas pegadas perfectamente por las tapas...

Grimmjow no pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse de nuevo, Ulquiorra era MUCHO más extraño de lo que nunca creyó; eso no era sensibilidad, no del todo al menos, ese enano era un loco maniático del orden seguramente... Lo debió haber notado cuando vio su cuarto, todo perfectamente levantado y escorado, quizás hasta alfabéticamente... Comparado con éste, su propio cuarto era un cochinero, todo regado, ropa por todas partes, todo sin un lugar fijo.

-"Si te interesaba tanto... ¿Entonces por qué...?"-

-"¿Te rechacé...? Ya te lo dije, me sentía atraído por ti, pero fue cuando te vi jugar que en verdad me enamoré de ti..."-

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa muy pálido, casi imperceptible, mientras miraba el póster sobre su cama; lo hacía para no mirarlo a los ojos y poder evitar un mayor sonrojo... Era la primera vez que se sonrojaba en mucho tiempo.

Grimmjow miró su mega fotografía, Ulquiorra había logrado captarlo en el instante en que saltaba para robar un pase, mantenía el seño fruncido y sus ojos destellaban, mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa maniática. Se veía justo como un animal, un depredador que saltaba sobre su presa en el momento justo para devorarla

-"Pude apreciar tu personalidad, tu forma de ser, esa rebeldía salvaje, ese día... Estuve pensando en ti durante horas, incluso me olvidé de mis deberes pendientes y también de los regalos... Sin embargo, no pude renunciar a ellos con la facilidad que hubiese querido... Tenía que escoger, e indudablemente preferí al basquetbolista..."-

-"Si hubieras accedido a verme ese día, ahora serías mi novio..."-

-"Si huera accedido a verte, ese día me hubiera muerto..."-

Declaró, ya sin el carmín en sus mejillas, mirando la caja del último regalo que había recibido.

-"No iba a golpearte..."-

-"No es por eso... Sólo que, tú no tienes idea de cómo fui a ese lugar..."-

Bueno, por ese lado estaba "tranquilo", pues sabía que se había presentado en "fachas", y también sabía, por el perfume que percibió de su "Valentín", que él se había arreglado MUCHO más de lo que él estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo... Lo que él no sabía es que Grimmjow sí lo había visto, y aunque le pareció muy informal, le había encantado como se veía...

-"Fuiste tú quien no se dejó ver..."-

-"Eso ya no importa... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?"-

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba que Ulquiorra le fuera a hacer esa pregunta... Hasta hacía unos minutos se decía a sí mismo que NO iba a perdonarlo, pasara lo que pasara... Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer... Le gustaba, vaya que sí... Pero... ¿Qué debía de hacer...? Aun quería vengarse de él, por lo pasado, pero igual se moría de ganas por besarlo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos... Ulquiorra ya se había disculpado con él, y hasta le había dado una "Buena justificación" de sus acciones...

Tenía apenas unos segundos para pesar esas opciones en la balanza... Ah pero... Su cerebro le estaba haciendo un señalamiento importante de los hechos... Había algo que NO cuadraba en lo absoluto en la "ecuación"...

-"¡OI! ¡Se supone que YO debía de preguntarte eso! ¡No al revés! ¡No me trates como a una chica!"-

-"No pensaras que... Espera ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?"-

Estuvo a punto de cometer un grave error, que por suerte pudo evitar a tiempo, pensó que primero le arrebataría el sí, y después de eso le aclararía las cosas...

-"¡NO!"-

-"Entonces es un no..."-

Dijo algo desilusionado, no tenía caso discutir ese "asunto" si no iban a llegar a ser nada.

-"¡NO!"-

-"...Entonces... ¿Qué se supone que es? ¿Un sí o un no?"-

-"¡Ninguna de las dos!"-

-"¿Un no sé?"-

-"¡NO!"-

-"... ¿Entonces?"-

-"Quiero decir que sí quiero que seamos novios ¡Pero no así! ¡Se suponía que YO iba a pedírtelo!"-

-"Ah Entonces somos novios..."-

-"¡NO!"-

-"No era una pregunta, era una afirmación..."-

-"¡JODER! ¡NO! ¡No seremos novios hasta que YO te lo pregunte y TÚ me digas que SÍ!"-

-"Grimmjow, no sé qué es lo piensas, pero yo NO pienso ser pasivo, ni espero que me trates como a una chica..."-

-¡NO! ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Yo no pienso ser el que recibe!"-

Ulquiorra lo miró a los ojos, con esa mirada pesada, que denotaba su desacuerdo; Grimmjow le demostró lo mismo, gruñéndole débilmente... No tenían ni un minuto de novios y ya tenían su primera pelea sobre sus roles sexuales, que "linda" parejita iban a llegar a ser...

-"¡No pienso ser tu uke, Ulquiorra!"-

-"Pues yo quiero ser tu seme Grimmjow"-

Se acercó a él, empujándolo sobre la cama, con fuerza, Grimmjow pensó que para ser un "fideo" Ulquiorra tenía bastante fuerza, seguramente se debía a entrenarse en Kendo...

-"¿Qué dem...?"-

Antes de poder decir, o pensar, nada, ya tenía al pelinegro encima, besándolo apasionadamente. Ulquiorra se había montado sobre la pierna derecha del peliazul justo como la primera vez; Y a quien se le da pan que llore...

Grimmjow dejó todo lo demás para "después", después mañana, después en una semana o en un mes, daba igual, por ahora se dedicaría a una sola cosa, agasajarse a ese muchacho...

Se besaban hambrientamente mientras se acariciaban por encima de la ropa, era casi como aquella primera vez en aquella cabaña. Estuvieron así, por minutos eternos, hasta que comenzaron a separarse lentamente, solo porque ambos ansiaban poder probar más que los labios del otro... Ulquiorra resopló suavemente en la oreja del peliazul, haciéndolo estremecer, para luego lamer su oreja muy lentamente.

-"¿Te gustó mi regalo de St White?"-

-"Tienes suerte de que me haya olvidado del listón, o te hubiera ahorcado con el..."-

En otro momento, el de ojos verdes, se hubiera enfadado, mucho en verdad, por ese comentario, pero en ese instante sólo pudo sonreírle, con verdadera sinceridad... Se volvieron a besar, aun más fuertemente... Ya tendrían más ocasiones para pelearse, no valía la pena arruinar ese delicioso momento por algo tan tonto como un listón...


	20. St White 9

No se me emocionen, que éste capi no tiene un leemon-propiamente como tal- Es un poco difícil decidir, para mi, si ponerlo como hot-lime o soft leemon [ es en serio] Ya me dirán ustedes que les pareció^^

…ste es el capítulo final y va dedicado a Saya Sumeragi, quien fue una fuente de inspiración [y quien me apresuraba a teclear ^^], aportando sus opiniones y echándome porras, Shô-nee-sama, espero que no tardes mucho en subir alguno de tus nuevos fics ^^ [los espero con ancias ^o^]

Les agradezco a todas las lectoras, y en especial a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme RR, me facinan y fue muy hermoso poder leerlos, en especial los largos...

Cómo fue algo improvisado [hasta hoy que vine vi que tenía ya los 14 RR] no pude sacar la lista de quienes estuvieron por aquí, pero MIL GRACIAS...

Nos veremos en el próximo [Bueno, si se juntan los 23 RR que hacen falta para el mínimo de 260RR, para que suba el extra^^]

Cuídense mucho, y puede que uno de estos días les sorprenda con algún otro fic de esta pareja, que como ustedes saben, puede que deje... Y no por gusto, o falta de, lo que sucede es que no tengo retroalimentación, y la inspiración no viene tan fácil [porque se me da mucho pintar] Pero en fin, espero que halla una siguiente vez^^

Les dejo leer...

.

.

.

"Feliz Día de St White"

.

.

.

.

El sol brillaba en el cielo, la tarde comenzaba a avanzar, y no había una sola nube en el firmamento, haciendo el día aun más brillante. El festival estaba terminando, y muchas chicas no habían conseguido el regalo que querían pero serían optimistas y lo volverían a intentar el próximo año, fueron realmente pocas las que obtuvieron un sí por respuesta. Hubo incluso declaraciones de chicos hacia otros chicos, de los cuales algunos fueron afortunados, en especial porque no hubo muertos ese día...

Sin embargo, había un par que ni siquiera se acordaban de la festividad. Grimmjow y Ulquiorra... Seguían besándose, sobre la cama, aunque no con la desmedida pasión que en un principio, ahora iban un poco mas despacio, disfrutando, a conciencia, de su sabor, acompañándose, compartiendo su calor...

Ahora era el peliazul el que estaba arriba, sujetando las blancas muñecas por encima de la negra cabellera, deleitándose con lamer su cuello, muy lentamente, oyendo los suspiros que salían de esos delgados labios... Bajó despacio por su piel, aprovechándose de la pasividad del muchacho y de que mantenía la camisa blanca abierta, gracias a que él mismo se la había abierto de un jalón, mandando bien lejos los pequeños botones de la camisa de su, técnicamente, novio.

Ni su propia hermana lo reconocería si lo viera besando ese esbelto cuerpo con tanta delicadeza; él, un animal tarado salvaje bestia y bruto, no podía ser quien estuviera dando esos besos tan suaves, y "casi" castos sobre aquella piel, apenas succionando lo mínimo, como si tuviera miedo de romper a ese muchacho. Ulquiorra seguía jadeando quedamente, con los ojos cerrados, esbozando una sonrisa difuminada. Las manos de Grimmjow, sobre sus muñecas, parecían quemar su piel, su boca rozaba sus tetillas con parsimonia, haciéndolo gemir un poco, estremeciéndose ligeramente con la humedad, aunque era desesperante que se lo tomara con tanta calma, ansiaba poder tener a ese muchacho salvaje mordiendo y lamiendo su cuerpo, dominándolo por completo, más no iba a pedírselo... Disfrutaría de sus formas de amarlo, mientras duraran, nunca estaba de más desear experimentarlo todo de una persona... Sentía aquel bulto crecer entre su piernas, apretando su pantalón, conforme el alto iba deslizándose sobre de él.

Tenían varios minutos acariciándose largamente, permaneciendo aun vestidos, como si hubieran acordado, calladamente, que iban a ir despacio, disfrutando cada segundo. Grimmjow lo soltó de las muñecas, para poder bajar más, justo sobre su vientre, comenzando a morderlo con un poco de rudeza, sólo la suficiente para dejar ligeras marcas rojas sobre la nívea piel, Ulquiorra empezó a gemir un poco mas fuerte, era maravilloso redescubrir lo sensible que la piel podía llegar a ser.

El bajo levantó las caberas un poco, facilitándole la tarea, al peliazul, de quitarle las prendas inferiores, estremeciéndose un poco más cuando el alto dejó escapar una risilla traviesa sobre su vientre. Grimmjow sintió que su pantalón era una tortura mortal, en especial al ver los vellos negros resaltar sobre la blanca piel, era sumamente morboso imaginarse la parte baja del pelinegro y hasta contuvo la respiración...

Justo en el momento que iba a arrancárselos sonó un pitido espantoso, provenía de una de las bolsas traseras de su pantalón... Maldito celular ¿Por qué demonios no lo había apagado?

**-"¿No vas a contestarlo?"-**

**-"No"-**

**-"Si no lo contestas será peor..."-**

**-"No importa..."-**

No tenía caso ni mirar el aparato, ya sabía quien era, y le daba igual. Estuvo por arrancarle esa prenda, de nuevo, cuando Ulquiorra se sentó, estirando su brazo, para agarrarle el trasero...

**-"¡OI! ¿Qué crees que haces?"-**

**-"¿Moshi-moshi?"-**

Grimmjow rodó los ojos, Ulquiorra no sabía interpretar un "No quiero contestarlo"; el pelinegro oyó esa voz, conteniendo el gesto de desprecio...

**-"¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Dónde está ese idiota de Grimmjow?"-**

**-"Es para ti..."-**

Sin contestarle a la chica, Ulquiorra le puso el celular al peliazul en la oreja, y éste se recostó sobre el pálido chico, para evitar así que se le escapara, el pelinegro se sentía bien con ese peso encima, pero los gritos y groserías de aquella "mujer" eran insoportables... Por cosas como esas es que se preguntaba porque Dios las había creado... ¿Aparte de la procreación, las personas como Nel tenían otra función?...

**-"Sí, coño, ya te oigo... ¿Qué quieres?"-**

**-"¡El festival acaba de terminar! ¡Te largaste y me dejaste aquí!"-**

**-"¡El coche está ahí!"-**

**-"¡Pero te llevaste las llaves, animal!"-**

**-"¡No me llames animal, bestia!"-**

**-"¡NO ME LLAMES BESTIA, PENDEJO! ¡QUIERO IRME A CASA, AHORA! ¡VEN POR MÍ, O LE DIRÉ A PAPÁ!"-**

**-"¡Coño! ¡Está bien! ¡YA VOY!"-**

Cerró la comunicación, maldiciendo en los idiomas que sabía a su desgraciada hermana, maldiciendo aun más, porque se dio cuenta, hasta ese momento, que su "novio" lo había estado oyendo todo... Si no lo tomaba a mal tenía un punto, pero por un detalle como ese es que podría perderlo... Una hermana como esa era un verdadero obstáculo al momento de hacer lo que sea... Afortunadamente Ulquiorra no parecía enojado, ni fastidiado...

**-"Levántate, voy al baño..."-**

**-"OK... Tengo que ir por mi hermana ¿Vienes conmigo?"-**

**-"...Sí..."-**

Grimmjow se movió, dejando libre al esbelto muchacho para salirse de la cama, éste se dirigió al baño, entrando como si nada, sin contar con que el peliazul estaba yendo detrás de él, pegándose a su espalda una vez que los dos estuvieron dentro, sujetándole por las caderas...

**-"¿Qué haces? ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?"-**

**-"Sí te oí, Ulquiorra, pero no me muevo de aquí, hasta que te la halla visto..."-**

**-"Grimmjow, no me gusta que me vean en el baño. Estas invadiendo mi intimidad, MUY privada..."-**

**-"¿De que te preocupas? Tú eres "Hot", hagas lo que hagas... Además... Si ibas a acostarte conmigo ¿Qué pena te da que te vea mear?"-**

Le besó el cuello, deslizando sus manos lentamente hacia la intimidad de Ulquiorra

**-"Es diferente... Vas a hacer que se me pare y entonces no pondré hacer nada..."-**

**-"Si se te para, lo arreglo por ti, Ulquiorra"-**

**-"Eres Imposible..."-**

**-"Menudo "trozo" que te mandas... Se ve delicioso..."-**

Susurró en la oreja del otro, mientras que sus manos se deslizaban sobre su vientre; lo había hecho sonrojar muy tenuemente, aunque Ulquiorra jamás admitiría que el rosa cubrió sus mejillas.

**-"Ya lo viste, ahora déjame orinar en paz..."-**

**-"No, estas mas "Bueno que el pan"..."-**

**-"Si a esas vamos, lo mínimo que merezco es que me muestre el tuyo..."-**

Sintió la sonrisa del peliazul en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas, para acabar en pocos segundos sentado sobre la tapa de la taza de baño, justo frente a la hombría del otro, quien dejó caer sus prendas al piso sin cuidado. Ulquiorra contuvo la respiración imperceptiblemente.

**-"Ni creas que me vas a meter "Eso" por "Allá"..."-**

Si él podía decir que estaba bien "despachado", Grimmjow tenía derecho a presumir su "talla" X XXL , que, a esa vista, prometía una "longitud" de record... definitivamente NO pensaba ser el pasivo en esa relación... Jamás.

**-"Cuando la tengas toda por tu "hoyito" te va a encantar, Ulqui..."-**

**-"Ya te dije que NO soy pasivo..."-**

El peliazul se inclinó sobre de él, lamiendo su oreja muy lentamente, haciendo estremecer al muchacho, quien no dejaba de verle aquella parte de su anatomía y sin poder evitar la suave marca carmín en sus pómulos; su imaginación estaba jugando en su contra...

**-"Eres un pervertido... Eso me gusta..."-**

Le susurró al mas bajo, sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde miraban aquellos ojos verdes; colocó sus manos sobre los blancos muslos, sin dejar de mirarlo, los rencores del pasado se habían perdido. Ulquiorra se levantó, pegándose a su cuerpo, aplastando al alto contra la pared, devorando sus labios mientras que colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura, bajando a través de la piel, furtivamente...

Grimmjow se dejó aplastar, y cuando sintió aquellas invasoras querer andar, por su espalda baja, colocó las suyas sobre el redondo trasero de Ulquiorra, haciéndolo jadear. Sus cuerpos se sentían calientes, como el choque de la lava contra roca, y su beso se veía interrumpido por algunos de sus suspiros...

**-"Me la estas clavando..."-**

Lograr la falta de tonos en su voz le costó un gran esfuerzo. La diferencia de sus alturas hacía que la virilidad del peliazul se le clavara en el bajo vientre, y el ligero roce de al propia contra la carne blanda le estaba haciendo perder la poca compostura que le quedaba...

**-"Y la tuya esta en mi pierna..."-**

Le contestó, susurrando sobre sus labios, sin vergüenza, disfrutaba mucho de su cercanía. La virilidad de Ulquiorra se acomodaba sobre su muslo izquierdo, se sentía muy bien, aunque él deseaba llegar a un estado más "profundo".

**-"Si no voy a ser el Seme, no me interesa..."-**

Lo soltó, alejándose de sus brazos, para meterse a la bañera. Abrió la llave, dejando que sobre su cuerpo cayera el agua mas fría que hubiera, debía mantener la cabeza centrada. El más alto sonrió confiado, pensando en que seguramente Ulquiorra era virgen y por eso se mantenía tan renuente. A punto estuvo de decírselo, pero la poca prudencia, que tenía a veces, le amarró la lengua. Quizás si en lugar de presionarlo lo soltaba, el "vampiro sádico" sedería solito a complacerlo... Ya sabía, muy bien, que al de ojos jade le gustaba mantener el control en todo, y más odiaba aun el perderlo, su actitud lo decía todo. En ese detalle se parecían mucho. Y bien dicen por ahí "El que quiere azul celeste..."

Se metió a la tina mirando ese delicioso cuerpo esbelto ser azotado por la lluvia artificial, y sintió su intimidad ponerse más dura que una piedra... Eso iba ser MUY difícil de controlar...

**-"No te pongas así, Ulqui, no voy a obligarte..."-**

Lo abrazó por la espalda, acercándose solo un poco a él, hablando sobre su oreja, bajo las frías gotas; acarició su pecho y su torso, cuidando bien de que "esa" parte de su propio cuerpo no tocara al del pelinegro. Ulquiorra emitió un gemido, ahogado por el repiqueteo de las gotas contra la piel, y se dejó hacer, disfrutando del tacto de aquellas cálidas manos, con el peliazul tan cerca el agua no parecía estar casi al punto de helar, se sentía casi tibia... Quizás sus cuerpos estaban despidiendo demasiado calor...

**-"¿Te "tocas" pensando en mí?"-**

La repentina pregunta lo desconcertó, estremeciendo su cuerpo. Era la verdad, casi cada noche que pasaba se metía a bañar, acariciándose frenéticamente mientras pensaba en ese basquetbolista, gimiendo su nombre bajo el resguardo de su regadera, deseándolo cada vez con mas ímpetu... Y el rojo empañó sus mejillas de nuevo, mientras que aquellas manos subían por su cuerpo, sobre su pecho, rozando sus tetillas. Un gemido un poco mas sonoro se le escapo, avergonzándolo aun más... ¿Quién reconocería a Ulquiorra Schiffer en una posición tan dócil?... Ni siquiera él mismo lo haría...

**-"No importa ¿Sabes?... Yo hago lo mismo. Cada noche te deseo, queriendo tener tu cuerpo junto al mío, para poder darte todo lo que yo tengo..."-**

El pálido rosa igual cubrió sus morenas mejillas, era una extraña mezcla entre excitación y vergüenza, pero que en un ambiente tan cerrado, en un momento tan íntimo, se sentía capaz de contarle hasta su más oscuro y sucio secreto. Y Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez era un chico con muchos oscuros y sucios secretos...

**-"No sabía que... eras poeta..."-**

Después del impacto inicial su cerebro recobró un poco de control, aunque de forma torcida... Ese muchacho peliazul le gustaba mucho, podía reconocer que tenía a su "adorable", y hasta un poco cursi, Valentín con el salvaje atrevimiento de su basquetbolista, era la perfecta combinación que se necesitaba para complacer su exigente carácter...

**-"Es culpa tuya, Ulquiorra..."-**

Cerró mas el espacio entre sus cuerpos, dejando que el pelinegro sintiera su dureza en sus zonas bajas, no estaba seguro de si lo rechazaría o no, pero seguía sus impulsos por instinto, y eso siempre le había dado muy buenos resultados...

**-"En verdad, no pretendo ser el pasivo, Grimmjow..."-**

Jadeó, sin saber cuanto tiempo más aguantaría su cordura, ese hombre, porque estaba casi seguro de poder asegurar de que Ese peliazul era todo un hombre, estaba adormeciendo su razón...

**-"No voy a pedírtelo...Sólo báñate conmigo, quiero poder sentir tu piel en mis manos..."-**

De nuevo el rojo, esta vez más intenso, en las mejillas, de ambos, imperaba predominantemente. Se estremecieron bajo las gotas de agua, de sólo imaginarse juntos... Ulquiorra se giró hacia él, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, juntando sus frentes, sonriendo sinceramente al ver el rojo granate en las mejillas morenas, y eso lo aliviaba bastante, en especial le hacía olvidar la vergüenza de su propio sonrojo...

**-"Pero si haces algo raro, como tratar de meterme "algo"... Castrarte sería lo más benévolo que podrías esperar de mi parte..."-**

**-"Das miedo, Colmillitos..."-**

Su voz grave sonaba aterradoramente sexy, tenía que reconocerlo... Pero en realidad lo que haría sería darle tiempo, hasta que se sintiera en confianza. No había compartido algo tan íntimo, ni en ese nivel, con nadie, pero entendía, gracias a las pláticas obligatorias con su hermana, que la primera vez era muy importante, y que debía de ser muy cuidadoso y delicado... A Ulquiorra le gustaba lo cursi, era muy evidente, aunque lo negara hasta la muerte, algún día se lo diría a la cara, pero sería cuando su virilidad no corriera riesgos mortales...

**-"¿Por qué Colmillitos?"-**

Suspiró, mientras el peliazul lo hizo sentar en la tina, de espaldas a él; comenzó a pasarle la esponja de baño, con mucha suavidad, manteniendo ese ambiente sensual entre ellos...

**-"Porque se oye mejor que Chupa sangre, Ulqui..."-**

Él movió el cabello, que le cubría el cuello, al más bajo, depositando un beso ligero, casi casto, sobre su piel. Quien lo viera... Siempre odió esas cursilerías, que eran mas bien de películas "para niñas" pero que era él el primero en ejecutarlas con un éxito rotundo... ¿Sería por ello que los romances nunca pasaban de moda?...

Todo lo que llenó el baño fueron los silenciosos jadeos, y uno que otro gemido, de aquellas bocas... Grimmjow enjabonaba su espalda, ahora con sus manos, delineando sutilmente su espina dorsal... Sus manos eran tan calientes y fuertes... Bajó por su piel, llegando sobre sus pulmones, era como si obligara al poco aire que el quedaba a salir en forma de gemidos... Llegando a su cintura, acariciándola muy despacio, casi como por accidente...

Ulquiorra se volteó, para devolverle el favor... Comenzó son sus hombros... Tan anchos y bien formados... Su espalda grande y fuerte... Sus músculos marcados gloriosamente y tocarlos se sentía maravilloso... Iban a ser suyos... Sólo suyos... Grimmjow se sentía relajado, caliente, una mezcla que jamás había sentido con nadie antes. Las manos de Ulquiorra, aunque frías, despedían cierta tibieza, y podía apreciar la elegancia de sus movimientos desde el principio, era alguien a quien le gustaba lo perfecto...

Ulquiorra se sentía ardiendo... Tanto que tenía la urgente necesidad de tocarse... Y se preguntaba si su, entre líneas, novio se sentía así... Era una verdadera tortura... Dejó de enjabonarlo, para ponerse frente a él y jalarlo hacia él, para devorarlo con un beso fuerte y ansioso...

Sus bocas se fundían en una sola, y sus manos recorrían toda piel, acariciando, con dedos de fuego, las fértiles tierras de la lujuria... Grimmjow casi podía cubrirlo con su cuerpo, valiéndose de su mayor tamaño, y aprovechándose de eso, se puso encima de Ulquiorra, sin dejar de acariciarlo, tocando con una de sus manos su pecho, rozando su sensible piel, todo sin dejar de besarlo...

Ulquiorra gemía entrecortadamente, sofocado por esos labios que le robaban el oxígeno, perdido en el mar de placenteras caricias... ¿Quien podía decir que NO a algo así?... Él sabía que era incapaz de negarse...

Grimmjow seguía sobre de él, rozando sus virilidades, y los dos se retorcían de placer, gimiendo sin poder respirar... Se miraron a los ojos, las chipas saltaban entre ellos, minando el aire; estaban mojados, excitados, sonrojados y sonriendo...

Era como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, como si, al mismo tiempo, hubieran pensado en lo mismo... Se acostaron de lado, uno frente al otro; la tina era pequeña para albergarlos a los dos perfectamente, ambos estaban con las rodillas flexionadas, una de las piernas pálidas estaba entre las morenas, y una de las piernas morenas estaba entre las pálidas, intercaladas. Los cabellos negros estaban sobre el ancho pecho del peliazul, y la nariz afilada de Grimmjow se mesclaba con las renegridas hebras. Acomodados en ese pequeño espacio, con el calor a flor de piel, seguían acariciándose, bajando por el cuerpo mojado del otro. Hasta llegar a su intimidad. La mano tostada sobre el falo azuloso, color dado por las venas hinchadas que se translucían en la blanca piel. La mano de porcelana sobre el sexo rojo, color dado por la sangre acumulada en ese lugar...

Jadeando, sin ritmo, los dos se tensaban, sintiendo el delicioso ardor de otras manos sobre su masculinidad, el brazo libre de Grimmjow era la almohada de Ulquiorra y se agarraba fuertemente en la estrecha espalda. La otra mano de Ulquiorra pasaba por debajo del cuerpo de Grimmjow, asiéndose de su cintura... Un poco más de tención, un calor abrasador, y los gemidos con sus nombres impresos... Llegaron, era igual que la sensación de un cielo destellante, se habían corrido casi al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose como nunca, era como la felicidad absoluta...

Ulquiorra se puso sobre del otro, respirando agitadamente, oyendo el golpe acelerado del corazón del peliazul claramente al pegar su oreja contra su pecho, Se sentía como si nada más en el mundo existiera, ser abrazado completamente por él, alguien tan especial en su vida, no podía ser comparado con ninguna otra cosa...

Para Grimmjow ese peso sobre su cuerpo, piel contra piel, era la más deliciosa sensación que había experimentado nunca, incluso superaba ese celestial orgasmo que acababa de tener, segundos atrás, de la mano de ese muchacho...

Se hubiesen dormido en esa posición de no ser porque... Primero, tenían la regadera abierta y el repiquetear del agua fría sobre sus cuerpos, y la humedad, no los dejaba conciliar descanso del todo, y segundo, Grimmjow sabía que tenía que ir por su latosa hermana...

Salieron de la ducha, sin decir casi nada, sólo eran miradas y abrazos, uno que otro beso... Y finalmente llegaron a la escuela por ella, la cual no estaba NADA feliz, y al ver a su hermanito junto a "ese", sintió su sangre arder, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado a andar cerca de su "bebé" después de todo lo que le hizo pasar?... ¿Quién no estallaría al estar en su lugar?...

**-"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ CON MÍ HERMANO?"-**

Quien la viera no creería que se trataba de la misma "linda y apacible" criatura que era en la escuela...

**-"Nel... No te exaltes que te arrugas..."-**

**-"¡CÁLLATE GRIMMJOW! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ CON EL ENGENDRO MALDITO?"-**

**-"¿Engendro maldito...?-"**

Preguntó Ulquiorra, retóricamente, y el peliazul tenía ganas de matar a la peliverde... Si Ulquiorra lo dejaba por esa "brillante" ida de lengua no la perdonaría jamás... Pero el pelinegro en realidad no lo tomó mucho en cuenta, le hacía un poco de gracia, verdaderamente, aunque no lo demostró...

**-"Grimmjow es mi novio, Neliel senpai..."-**

**-"¿QUÉ, QUÉ? ¿ES CIERTO ESO GRIMMJOW?"-**

**-"Es una muy larga historia... Vamos a casa..."-**

**-"¡No, no, no! ¡Sí ese enano del demonio, cadáver pútrido, te botó!"-**

**-"No lo negaré, excepto los insultos a mi persona..."-**

**-"Vamos a la casa y te lo explico..."-**

Vaya que Grimmjow tenía la suerte del perro... Esperaba que su, técnicamente, novio no se fuera a enfadar... Ulquiorra ya era una persona muy compleja, en cambio su hermana lo amaría siempre, sin importar el que...

**-"¡TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL!"-**

Aunque a veces parecía odiarlo mas que nadie en este mundo... ¿En verdad disfrutaba de molestarlo, no? Ella chilló agudamente, al notar que su hermanito estaba mojado, con una ropa diferente de cuando se fue y que aquella camisa ceñida de color gris de gruesas rayas negras parecía más del estilo de Ulquiorra que de su "bebé", además que el propio "cadáver" parecía un poco, más, desgreñado y mojado... Ella estaba en total desacuerdo... Algo que no ayudó a Grimmjow fue el sonrojo, nada ligero, de su rostro... Ella era muy insoportable a "veces"...

**-"¡NO!"-**

A Ulquiorra le pareció adorable... ¿Es que Grimmjow sólo se ponía así frente a su hermana?... Podría ser por vergüenza, después de todo ella decía que le conocía hasta el lunar en... Maldita Bruja, pensó el pelinegro... Se acercó al peliazul, besándolo rápidamente frente a ella, agarrándolo por la cintura y pasando sutilmente su mano sobre su perfecto trasero... Grimmjow era suyo, y no lo pensaba compartir, ni siquiera con ella, que era la hermana... ¿Alguien lo llamó celoso...? Él no lo negaría...

**-"Sí, ¿Tienes alguna queja, Neliel senpai...?"-**

**-"¡Cállate enano!"-**

Bramó el peliazul, apenas alzando la voz, era difícil estar entre esos dos... ¿Porqué le pasaba eso a él? ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?... Enamorarse de un escuálido y sádico fideo... Eso era... Pero no se quejaría, por un rato al menos...

**-"¡KAWAII!"-**

Ella volvió a gritar, pero esta vez de fascinación, al ver tan "cariñoso y dócil" a su hermanito... Que no era diario... Se olvidaría de todo lo que le hizo ese pequeñajo a su hermano, sólo por verlo sonreír, pero no quería decir que no lo tendría pendiente... Miró a Ulquiorra directo a los ojos...

**-"Si hieres a mi bebé una vez más te mato Schiffer..."-**

**-"Esta bien..."-**

Fue el último intercambio de miradas, después de eso subieron al auto, ella ayudada por Grimmjow, quien agradecía infinitamente al cielo, o lo que fuese, porque no se le hubiera complicado más la existencia con esos dos... Ya tenía mucho por ese día...

Al llegar a su casa, Nel se quedó en la sala, llevada por su hermanito, Grimmjow se llevó a Ulquiorra, a su cuarto, encerrándose los dos en el; ella fue enterada, muy brevemente de lo ocurrido entre ellos, omitiendo los detalles "interesantes" desde luego... Como dijo, lo dejaría así, mientras que Grimmjow estuviera feliz ella podría estar en paz con "el engendro maldito"... Por otro lado, ella tenía un par de llamadas que hacer, quizás Nnoitra, o Azien, o podría ser Kurosaki, cualquiera, quisiera salir con ella la próxima semana...

Ellos dos estaban ahí, solos en aquella habitación, arrastrando la pasión desde hacía rato. Ulquiorra estaba bocarriba en la cama, con Grimmjow por encima, arrancándole la ropa, entre besos y jadeos, el pálido muchacho lo dejaba morder su piel a gusto, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Ulquiorra había accedido, por "única" ocasión a ser de Grimmjow...

**-"Dime Ully... ¿No te gusta ser el Uke porque tienes miedo? ¿O porque te gusta tener el control?..."-**

**-"Soy el seme, porque no me gusta que me traten como a una "nena", idiota..."-**

**-"...Eres virgen..."-**

**-"No he sido desvirgado, si eso quieres saber... Asique tendrás cuidado, o te lo arrancaré..."-**

**-"Jajaja... Eres muy divertido Ully... Tendré cuidado con tu culito virgen... Pero no vayas a llorar..."-**

**Le decía, sobre su oreja, susurrando, oliendo su cabello, haciéndolo estremecer ligeramente...**

**-"No soy como tú..."-**

**-"¡OYE!"...-**

**-"Grimmjow..."-**

**-"¿Qué es...?"-**

**-"Feliz día de St White..."-**

**-"Feliz día, Ulqui..."-**

Le sonrió cariñosamente y para su sorpresa, el pelinegro le devolvió el gesto, con mucha calidez. Era la primera vez que lo felicitaban de esa forma, y ese precioso regalo era algo memorable, jamás olvidaría el día que se robara la virginidad de ese chico, sin importar lo que pasara después... Casi todos creían que él era un idiota, una bestia, que no podría apreciar algo tan especial, o que no lo valorara tanto, pero ahora Ulquiorra lo sabía, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez no siempre era el chico rudo y duro que aparentaba ser...

Los besos siguieron yendo y viniendo; los dos acabaron desnudos en la cama, y los gritos del exterior no les importaban, iban a entregarse completamente a lo que sentían, cerrando ese día con broche de oro, ya que pronto comenzaría a anochecer...

Grimmjow encima, besando su piel de leche, gozando de sentirlo revolverse cada vez que le mordía una tetilla, disfrutando de su enronquecida voz, que llamaba su nombre cada vez de una forma mas delirante...

**-¡GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUEZ! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?-**

Oh diablos, ¡Su padre!... Por mas que Nel trató de entretenerlo, pero fue imposible cuando su padre oyó un par de "sutiles" gemidos... Ella correría por su vida inmediatamente después de ver a su padre subir hecho una furia...

¿Y St White era una fecha especial, no?... Vaya "feliz" día que había tenido...

Los dos estaban desnudos cuando su padre entró, y se taparon con las sábanas, sentados en la cama, oyendo el súper sermón de su padre, quien no iba a dejarlos salir libres de esa. Todo el rato permanecieron con las mejillas, y casi toda la cara, rojas, tanto que el camión de bomberos palidecía a su lado, por causa de la vergüenza... Alguien los odiaba mucho ¿Cierto...?

Para "rematar"... Y avergonzarlos mas, tuvieron una "plática" del como se usa un condón, cortesía del doctor Kurosaki, que "casualmente" pasaba por ahí, y lo había oído todo, "casi" por "accidente"... ¿Los creían tan idiotas como para NO saber usar uno?... El padre de Grimmjow era un sádico salido, justo como el peliazul...

Que "buen" día habían tenido... Pero era sólo un St White de los muchos que podrían festejar juntos... Se tenían mutuamente y eso aminoraba un poco la humillación... Mientras que nadie en la escuela se enterara desde luego, aun así, ninguno negaría su relación...

Por fortuna, el padre del peliazul los había dejado quedarse juntos esa noche, mientras que no hubiera "ruidos indecentes" en su casa, tan malo no era el "suegro", pensaban ambos...

Estaban abrazados en la cama, la noche había caído, y mañana seguramente la madre de Ulquiorra le preguntaría con quien se fue a perder su virginidad, o a "robarla" porque ella no sabía que su hijo tenía otra preferencias, cosa que, en ese momento, él, prefería ignorar... Grimmjow era una cómoda almohada, y disfrutaba mucho del ligero calor del pelinegro...

**-"Grimmjow..."-**

**-"¿Qué...?"-**

**-"Espero que el otro año me des veintiún chocolates de Sn Valentín..."-**

**-"¿Qué...? ¡Pero si tú sólo me das St White! UNA VEZ"-**

**-"Pero te dejaré hacer lo que quieras conmigo ese día... Pero que sea en un hotel..."-**

**-"Hecho..."-**

Contestó, relativamente satisfecho, pero cansado, los dos, el día había sido muy pesado, y tenían clases el siguiente... Pero estaban muy felices, porque estaban juntos, y se podían aceptar tal cual eran, se entendían, sin necesidad de más palabras... O eso creían, que al peliazul se le acababa de acordar algo...

**-"...Oye Ulqui..."-**

**-"Dime..."-**

**-"¿Quieres ser mi novio?"-**

**-"Ya somos novios Grimmjow..."-**

**-"¡Pero..!"-**

**-"Ya lo somos..."-**

Le dio un beso, y fue el fin de su "plática de cama"...

**=OWARI=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno ya pasó mucho tiempo asique esta vez dejaré doble actualización y esto es el final "final"…


	21. Extra y Final

Bueno, aquí les traigo el último capítulo de este fic, Y espero que lo disfruten, así como espero que hayan disfrutado de todos los capítulos...

Y lamento no poder contestar a todos sus RR [desafortunadamente no tengo mi tiempo para distribuir como yo quisiera… Y sobre el otro fic, lo tengo completo, solo es capturarlo, pero en verdad el timepo no ha querido ser generoso conmigo, pero apenas pueda lo subiré, pido paciencia, es todo XD

Desde luego que le mando un saludo, y unas gracias eternas, a Saya Sumeragi, Oujôsama, mi neesan, porque sin ella creo que éste fic no se hubiera terminado [ella me apuraba a teclear y me decía cuando notaba algo fuera de lugar ^^] MUCHAS GRACIAS SHOONEESAMA

Otra cosa, para que sepan, que me lo comentaron en un RR... Grimmjow no es menos virgen que Ulquiorra... [Es decir, los dos se han "portado mal", pero ambos han sido el Seme siempre] Lo aclaro para evitar malos entendidos, ¿Y por qué lo puse así? Bueno, a mi me gusta que todo sea parejo, si alguno le llevara ventaja al otro en ese ámbito sería injusto, y eso me molestaría mucho... [Así soy yo =_=UUUU] Y bueno en otros fics Ulquiorra ha sido el Seme, pero en serio que no hago a Grimmjow un uke tipo nena, eso jamás, Sexta Espada nunca perderá su estilo ni masculinidad en mi mente [aunque no lo crean]

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que las notas no les hayan aburrido ^^

Cuídense mucho, y disfrútenlo, porque no hay más...

—46—46—46—

**"Aquella primera vez..."**

Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, hacía un frío espantoso y todos en aquel pequeño hotel, que era una gran cabaña, iban bien abrigados...

Ellos iban llegando, instalándose a des-ritmo. Él se sentía feliz de estar ahí, mucho en verdad; se lo había pedido a su padre, casi todo el año transcurrido, porque quería pasar ahí los días previos al año nuevo, subiendo la montaña y luego bajando a vertiginosa velocidad en sus esquís...

Pese a que su progenitor y su hermana mayor se opusieron rotundamente se salió con la suya, porque en verdad se había "quemado el seso" para sacar las calificaciones que le acreditaron esas mini vacaciones, y sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a su alrededor, iba en un grupo de quince personas, incluyendo dos instructores, entraban al vestíbulo, armando un poco de alboroto, sobre todo él... Todo el que conocía a Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez sabía que él era sinónimo de de "escándalo"...

**-¡Hey Jeagerjaquez! ¡Cloud sensei y Nova sensei van a repartir habitaciones!-**

**-¡Ya voy!-**

Lo bueno de ser un "junior" era no tener que compartir cuarto con nadie... Bendito sea el dinero...

Unos minutos después entró otro grupo, éste era un poco más numeroso, cerca de 25 chicos, con dos instructores también, en el venía un chico delgado, de cabellos oscuros, Ulquiorra Schiffer...

Él no estaba ahí por su gusto... Desde hacía unos años su familia, compuesta por papá, mamá y él, tenía problemas económicos, y ahora que ya estaban saliendo del "bache", sus padres iban a divorciarse, pero antes de tocar el extremo decidieron darse una última oportunidad, y para poder tener la intimidad que se necesitaba lo habían mandado ahí, aun en contra de su voluntad... ¿Y cuál era el caso de amenazarlos, calladamente, con un intento de suicidio/homicidio, si de todas formas lo querían lejos, y él no los quería cerca?... Claro que hubiese preferido ir a otro lado, en especial con la gripe que le empezaba, pero ni modos, ya estaba ahí y ni quejarse le quedaba...

Aquel no era un mal lugar, pero sí que tenía puntos en contra, y bien fundamentados... El más molesto era que lo confundían con una niña... ¿Cómo diablos le pasaba eso a un chico?... Muy simple, él era extremadamente delgado, pálido, con los ojos enormes y llamativos, y ese abrigo enorme, que además era abultado, lo cubría por completo, dejando ver sus piernas desde casi las rodillas hasta el piso, dándole una apariencia ligeramente femenina, hasta él podía verlo si se ponía frente al espejo... Y no podía quitárselo precisamente por el estúpido catarro que le comenzaba a mellar ¿Quien decía que la vida era fácil?...

Era muy molesto, especialmente cuando eran las chicas quienes lo confundían con "una de ellas"... Ah y también lo era cuando otros chicos lo veían de una manera molesta y grosera, ni se diga de cuando habían querido meterle mano... Además de que había falta de respeto, y estaban ciegos, era un grave problema de acoso en su contra...

Si no le había dicho a nadie sobre su catarro era porque no quería que las atenciones, de chicas, chicos, instructores o lo que sea, se fuera sobre de él, y lo trataran peor que un crío de cinco años, ya era demasiado lo que tenía que soportar de ellos, como para que de encima lo quisieran dejar en cama, con la probabilidad de ser atacado por uno de esos desgraciados...

Maravilloso fin de año que iba a tener...alejado de, y por, sus propios padres, no era que le importara mucho en realidad, abandonado con un grupo de despreciables idiotas "basura", rodeado de nieve y una fiebre que le parecía de unos treinta y siete grados... Y por si eso no bastara para arruinarle la existencia, lo habían puesto con una chica rubia y estúpida de compañera de cuarto... ¿Es que todos eran tan ciegos como para no darse cuenta de que era un HOMBRE? Para qué lo preguntaba, si ya tenía la respuesta...

Así, entre tanta gente, pasaron tres días alojados en el miso hotel, sin haberse topado ni una sola vez, pues el peliazul estaba en la mejor parte del hotel, mientras que el pelinegro se hallaba en la clase "turista", y todo parecía transcurrir "bien" para ambos, hasta ese día...

Ambos grupos habían ascendido la montaña, con quince minutos de diferencia aproximadamente, para realizar una de las descendidas más largas y peligrosas, claro que no podía faltar "el frijol entre los arroces", que eran los chicos que se habían separados de sus grupos, por capricho...

Algunos de los compañeros de Grimmjow habían visto Ulquiorra, comentando que era una "Nena" lindísima, de ojos preciosos, y una boca de "ricura"... Ya era tanta la "fama" de la que "gozaba" el pelinegro que muchas de las chicas le tenían un odio enfermizo, por acaparar la atención de la mayoría de los chicos del lugar, y éstos lo acosaban sin descanso, ofreciéndole de todo, desde salidas a comer hasta clases "especiales" de esquí...

Algunos de ellos habían apostado para saber quien le robaría una sonrisa, una mirada dulce, un beso... Incluso varios se atrevieron a apostar para ver quien se quedaría con la virginidad de la "jovencita"... Claro que Ulquiorra se había hartado de oír todo lo que le decían...

Por mucho que les había querido aclarar que era un hombre, nadie le hacía caso... Menudos imbéciles los que ahí había... El de ojos verdes se separó de su grupo, buscando que lo dejaran en paz, un rato de tranquilidad, y con su temperatura de treinta y siete grados, era muy necesaria. Se fue hasta la parte más alejada, perdiéndose entre los árboles, hacía la parte más empinada...

Grimmjow se había hartado de oír a todos los estúpidos hablar de lo "buena" que estaba esa "morenita" ¿Es que no tenían otro tema para ladrar?... Y buscó el lugar más desolado que había, e irónicamente llegó junto a la "enana" que medio hotel buscaba desesperadamente, debía ser un asunto con el Karma o algo así... Tenía que reconocer que esquiaba muy bien, sabía moverse y sortear los árboles, y vaya que tenía un buen trasero, y esas piernas... Eran largas, para su altura, estilizadas y fuertes, se veía muy bien. Y no sonreía, lo que decían de ella debía ser cierto; parecía una escultura hecha de hielo, sus facciones no cambiaban nada y en sus movimientos sólo se percibía una desdeñosa frialdad... ¿Podía ser tan solitaria y peligrosa como parecía de lejos?... Aunque muchos decían que de cerca parecía una lindura, frágil e inocente, porque unos bellos ojos como los suyos no podían contener malicia... ¿Quién se imaginaría de la clase de "monstruo" en la que se convertiría esa "hermosa e inocente" "nenita"?

Pero uno jamás debe juzgar a un libro por su cubierta, porque se pueden llevar grandes decepciones o terribles sorpresas...

El peliazul no sabía que le veían los otros chicos, si esa "mocosa". Carecía absolutamente de pecho, aunque a él le daba igual, y pensó que era una pena, quizás si le gustasen las chicas ya habría corrido detrás de ella, para tratar de impresionarla, pero como no era el caso...

**-¿Qué me miras?-**

**-Nada-**

Ulquiorra se había dado cuenta de que era observado nada discretamente. Ese chico era el primero que lo veía sin tratar de ponerle las manos encima al primer segundo, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a intentarlo después, y se acercó a él, pretendiendo acabar con el acoso de una sola vez... Se fijó en ese momento que ese muchacho era bastante alto; que tenía el cabello oscuro, cubierto con una gorra tejida y redonda sobre la cabeza; que llevaba unos googles, como los suyos, y le impedían ver sus ojos; que poseía un cuerpo fuerte...

Atractivo, y mucho... Pero no era buena idea acercarse en ese plan, no quería perder la dentadura cuando el chico se diera cuenta de que él NO era una chica...

De cerca, Grimmjow, creyó que la "chica" no era tan enana como decían. Después del intercambio de palabras el pelinegro pensaba retirarse, pero el peliazul se sintió "magnetizado" por "ella", y no podía dejarla marchar, porque... Era la primera chica que le atraía... Y le pareció que su voz era "linda", insípida y arrogante, pero linda, aunque un poco ronca, quizás tenía gripa o algo, porque la había oído toser un par de veces...

**-¡Hey niña! ¡No eres tan buena como te crees!-**

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**

**-¡Te reto a bajar la montaña! En una carrera... A menos que seas una miedosa...-**

**-Voy a enseñarte, basura...-**

Justo como lo imaginó, el alto muchacho le creía una chica, más no lo sacaría de su error, ya que cuando lo derrotara, porque era un hecho para Ulquiorra que así sería, se sentiría doblemente humillado, y eso él lo iba a disfrutar mucho...

**-Adelante hay una vieja cabaña, quien llegue primero será el ganador ¿Te quedó claro?...-**

**-Voy a barrer la nieve contigo...-**

A la cuenta de tres ambos salieron en dirección a la cabaña a toda velocidad, los dos eran excelentes esquiadores, y por ello su rivalidad aumentó casi al triple, sin embargo, eso les impedía fijarse mejor en su entorno... La nieve comenzó caer lentamente, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes renegridas, una gran tormenta se estaba formando de pronto, amenazando con caer en cualquier segundo...

La nieve iba aumentado su precipitación rápidamente, pero ninguno de ellos quería fijarse, dándole prioridad a su "carrera". Descendieron por casi veinte minutos, llegando prácticamente al mismo tiempo al punto señalado, y se miraron, ambos entrecerrando los ojos, con mucha tensión...

**-¡Yo llegué primero!-**

**-¡NO! ¡YO LLEGUÉ PRIMERO!-**

Se gritaron mutuamente, al mismo tiempo, iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, jamás se pondrían de acuerdo con ello... La nieve caía más fuerte, pero ninguno prestaba atención...

**-¡Perdiste, acéptalo!-**

**-¡Tú perdiste, mocosa estúpida!-**

**-¿A quién llamas mocosa estúpida, cerdo estúpido?-**

**-¡Enana desgraciada! ¡Fea, plana, chaparra, esperpento, greñuda!-**

**-¡No soy ninguna fea, plana chaparra esperpento ni greñuda!-**

Lo siguiente que supo el peliazul fue que le dolía la quijada, la "enana" le había pegado un puñetazo con tal fuerza que creía que era un "milagro" que no le hubiera roto la mandíbula... Y sintió una furia descomunal hacia ella; él no la había tocado ni tampoco la había agredido tanto como para que ella reaccionara así...

**-¡No vuelvas a llamarme enana, ni mocosa! ¿Es que no te das cuenta, idiota? ¡SOY H...!-**

**-¡CÁLLATE!-**

Grimmjow se levantó, tirándose sobre Ulquiorra, para tumbarlo en la nieve. Lo que él NO sabía era que el pelinegro no estaba enfadado por los insultos, si no por el hecho de que lo siguiera tratando como a una niña, y en ese momento tampoco le hubiese importado saberlo...

**-NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS MUJER ¡VOY A MATARTE!-**

Ulquiorra no le contestó y comenzaron a forcejear, intercambiando algunos golpes, aun después de lo dicho y hecho, el peliazul no le había lanzado ningún puñetazo, eran golpes, con la palma abierta, manotazos, y tampoco intentó darle en su bella cara, a diferencia de Ulquiorra, que cerraba sus puños con fuerza de más... Así fue hasta que rodaron por la nieve, cayendo violentamente...

Ninguno advirtió lo estrepitoso de la caía hasta que sintieron el dolor muscular al impactarse contra algunos árboles, eso iba a ser muy doloroso después... Fue al levantarse cuando Grimmjow notó que la tormenta de nieve estaba por comenzar...

**-Maldición... Seguro ya nos alejamos de la cabaña... Tch... ¡Enana! ¿Dónde estás?...-**

**-Ya te dije que NO soy "enana"...-**

Se levantó por fin, él permanecía enterrado bajo una ligera capa de nieve, le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo, y todo, si lo hubieran metido a una batidora gigante, y agitado por una hora, seguramente se sentiría mejor...

**-Sí, como sea... Tenemos que llegar a la cabaña, pero seguro ya estaos lejos... Cuando la tormenta empeore no vamos a tener donde quedarnos...-**

**-Eso ya lo sé... Y la cabaña no está tan lejos...-**

Su voz se había debilitado bastante, pero aun podía hablar con mucha claridad; sin decir más, los dos se levantaron del frío suelo, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, sin perderse de vista. Llegaron a la cabaña y se metieron, trancando la puerta, al igual que las ventanas, todo quedó oscuro y se alumbraron con las luces de sus celulares, los cuales no tenían señal...

Buscaron la chimenea, que por suerte tenía leños, que el peliazul encendió con su encendedor... Ulquiorra se sentó en el piso, frente a las flamas, mirándolas arder, como si fueran lo más entretenido del mundo, Grimmjow permanecía recargado a un costado de la chimenea, mirando disimuladamente al pelinegro...

Su cara fina y alargadita, bastante llamativa, en especial por sus enormes ojos verdes, que adquirían un brillo hermoso con las llamas del fuego, como luces que se van apagando pero que nunca dejan de arder; su cabello negro, brilloso, muy llamativo en verdad, que contrastaba maravillosamente con su pálida piel de muerto, la cual quedaba matizada en esos momentos con los brillos dorados del fuego, dejándolo más atractivo; Su cuerpo delgado, muy plano... Su fuerza... No, "eso" no podía ser una niña, quizás lo parecía, y mucho, pero... Estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de un chico y no de una chica...

Esa era la conclusión a la cual lo llevaban sus cavilaciones, y hubiera podido divagar más, de no ser porque notó que su "objeto de estudio" estaba temblando, seguramente tenía mucho frío... no lo pensó mucho, se movió de donde estaba y caminó unos pasos, hacia Ulquiorra, quitándose su saco y poniéndoselo al más bajo encima, quizás no era mucho, pero eso lo ayudaría a guardar un poco mejor el calor...

**-¿Qué haces...?-**

**-Estas temblando... ¿Tienes gripa?-**

**-Apenas me molesta, no es necesario que...-**

**-Está bien... No tengo frío de todas formas...-**

Se inclinó sobre el otro ligeramente, robándole su primer beso. Ulquiorra abrió los ojos en ese segundo, y no era para menos, la conducta del peliazul era desconcertante, lo había desafiado y hasta amenazado de muerte y ahora le besaba, era muy confuso... Sintió cómo una ligera descarga eléctrica recorría su espina dorsal, le hormigueaban los labios y su corazón aumentado su paso de inmediato, aun si aquel beso apenas y llegaba a ser un torpe roce de pieles había causado muchas reacciones en su interior... Grimmjow se movió a su lugar, junto a la chimenea, sentándose en el lugar que estuvo ocupando antes, con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, que bueno que la iluminación no era tan buena en ese lugar...

**-¿Porqué me besaste...?-**

**-Porque me gustaste, aun cuando casi me rompes la boca...-**

Desvió la mirada, ya que no pensaba enfrentarse a él, ese beso había sido un caprichoso impulso que no pudo contener, como la mayoría de sus arranques, no lo culparía si Ulquiorra quería golpearlo, pero no quería decir que no pensara devolvérselo después...

**-Estúpido... Ese fue mi primero beso... Y me lo robó un desconocido...-**

**-Felicidades... A mí me pasó igual... Por cierto, me llamo Grimmjow, no estúpido...-**

**-No me importa el cómo te llames...-**

Se levantó, moviéndose hasta quedar cerca del otro, sentándose encima de él algo que fue fácil, porque Grimmjow permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas, como en flor de loto, Ulquiorra puso sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del otro...

**-¿Qué haces...?-**

**-Me gusta como besas...-**

Esa vez fue el pelinegro el que besó a Grimmjow, y éste estrechó a Ulquiorra entre sus brazos, mientras que los dos cerraban los ojos, cerrando el espacio que los separaba por completo...

En unos pocos minutos el más alto sonrió, inconscientemente, al sentir cierta parte de la anatomía del otro sobre su vientre, comprobando que era un chico, y no una chica, lo que tenía entre sus brazos, y era la gloria, el pálido muchacho besaba delicioso, aun cuando decía ser novicio; para ambos era como su un rayo recorriera por todas partes de sus cuerpos, haciendo "corto" en sus labios... Increíble y único, maravilloso...

Estuvieron besándose un largo rato, ignorando la tempestad del exterior, y la preocupación que seguro estarían teniendo los demás al no hallarlos... Grimmjow apretaba más su cuerpo, y Ulquiorra gemía suavemente, su beso iba de suave a fuerte, violento, para irse de nuevo a la ternura, como si estuvieran sobre una montaña rusa, justo en ese instante estaban en un receso suave, disfrutando de su sabor, momento que el pálido chico aprovechó para quitarle al otro el gorro tejido que tenía sobre la cabeza, dejando ver el cabello negro lustroso, pero que en las raíces era casi de color blanco... Lo cual le pareció en verdad extraño...

**-¿Qué le pasa a tu cabello...?-**

**-Es azul claro, pero me obligan a teñirlo de negro...-**

**-No me imagino cómo debe de verse...-**

**-Da igual...-**

Lo jaló pare besarlo de nuevo, sentía toda la sangre correr como fuego por sus venas, y sólo se estaban besando; estaba consciente de que su virilidad estaba más parada que un asta, pero el otro no parecía incómodo con ello, al contrario, parecía querer sentarse directamente sobre "aquello" con todo gusto.

Siguieron besándose durante un rato más, hasta que la tormenta terminó, había anochecido y se recostaron en el piso, sin querer moverse... El fuego estaría encendido un tiempo más, asique no se preocuparon por eso; se abrazaron en silencio, y lentamente se quedaron dormidos, sin soltarse ni un momento...

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta los fue despertando, la habían trancado tan bien que a los rescatistas les estaba costando poder abrir la cabaña... Ellos se sentaron en el piso, aun un poco adormilados, Grimmjow estornudó un par de veces y Ulquiorra se agarró la cabeza, le dolía horrores, se sentía un poco mareado, además que estaba muy caliente, seguro era su fiebre que había regresado. Cuando los adultos los hallaron los vieron sentados, muy juntos, y aun soñolientos, los dos parecían estar mal, pues estaban algo pálidos y parecían fríos al tacto... Una mujer morena, de cabellos oscuros, se les acercó, para examinarlos mejor.

**-Hola me llamo Shihoiun Yoruichi, ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?-**

**-Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez...-**

**-Muy bien, Grimmjow, los van a sacar de aquí. ¿Cómo se llama tu compañera?-**

**-No lo sé...-**

**-Hey, despierta cariño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?... Dios mío, estas ardiendo-**

**-Ulquiorra Schiffer, Y no soy una niña señora, soy hombre... Me duele la cabeza...-**

**-Con la temperatura que tienes no me sorprende... ¿Pueden levantarse?**

**-Sí...-**

Contestaron los dos, poniéndose en pie, los demás rescatistas entraron, sacándolos rápidamente de ahí, para regresarlos al "hotel" en motonetas de nieve; llegaron en casi media hora, dejando a Grimmjow con sus instructores, para que lo atendieran como es debido; Ulquiorra fue trasladado a la ciudad cercana, siendo ingresado de inmediato a un hospital, ya que su gripe se había complicado y no querían que se convirtiera en neumonía...

Después de ello ninguno volvió a verse de nuevo...

Grimmjow se quedó un poco melancólico, extrañando al pelinegro, aunque eso únicamente cuando estaba a solas, que frente a los demás se portaba normal, nadie lo vería jamás en su lado "suave". Muchos de sus compañeros lo "elogiaban" regando el rumor de que se había "tirado" a la "morenita", y eso que NO le gustaba, y decía no estar interesado en ella. Él simplemente no lo afirmó ni lo negó... Regresó a su casa, extrañando sus labios, su delgadez...

Ulquiorra pasó hospitalizado una semana, afortunadamente no fue algo serio, pero sus padres fueron a verlo hasta el quinto día que estuvo ingresado, y no le importó, ya se había acostumbrado, él sentía que para sus progenitores era casi invisible, ya no le afectaba... Tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en el otro muchacho, le había gustado su forma un tanto salvaje y agresiva de ser, quizás estaba enfermo por gustar de alguien así pero no le importaba, y ese había sido un delicioso primer beso, era una pena que ese muchacho creyera que él era una niña, y no tenía caso pensar en eso, simplemente se sentía bien de haber tenido un primer beso memorable

Un par de años, y meses, después...

Eran días de verano, tenían ya casi seis meses de ser novios oficialmente, y todo seguía siendo tan "maravilloso" como la primera vez. Algunos de ellos jugaban voleibol, eran Grimmjow e Ichigo jugando contra Renji y Shuhei, y éstos últimos ganaban por casi 20 puntos por encima de los otros dos, cuestión de coordinación...

Poco a poco sus demás compañeros de clases, que todos habían ido a vacacionar juntos, se iban retirando para pasarla con las personas que deseaban, y ellos dos iban caminando por la orilla de la playa, ya era de noche, y la brisa había refrescado considerablemente... Iban uno al lado del otro, aunque sin agarrarse de las manos, consideraban eso como algo "cursi", pero ninguno de los dos admitiría nunca que sentían un poco de vergüenza de que los demás vieran que eran tan "suaves" entre sí, después de todo ambos tenían una reputación que mantener... Aunque en la intimidad eran bastante cariñosos y considerados...

**-Grimmjow...-**

**-¿Mhh?-**

**-¿Quién fue quien te dio tu primer beso?-**

**-Tú-**

**-Me parece que esa vez dijiste que te lo dio un desconocido...-**

**-Yo no tenía de quien eras tú ese día...-**

**-...Ya veo... Y... ¿Porqué me besaste ese día?...-**

**-Joder... ¿A ti te gusta estar hostigando a los demás, verdad?-**

**-Tampoco tienes que tomarlo así...-**

**-Ajá...-**

**-Además...-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-El rojo de tu cara me gusta...-**

**-¡Cállate Ulquiorra!-**

Siguieron andando unos pasos más, en silencio, el peliazul con un ligero sonrojo, Ulquiorra iba distraído, de no ser así, quizás igual se hubiese tintado de carmín; en ese momento Grimmjow pudo notar que su novio iba muy entretenido mirando algo... Era una fotografía...

**-¿Qué es eso...?-**

**-Un gato y un vampiro...-**

**-¿LE TOMASTE UNA FOTO Al CHOCOLATE?-**

**-No podía traerlos, se podrían derretir... Es increíble lo "buena esposa" que eres Grimm...-**

**-¡NO SOY NINGUNA ESPOSA!-**

**-No lo tomes así... No es culpa mía que tú seas mejor en economía doméstica que yo...-**

**-Si le dices a alguien sobre eso ¡TE MATO!-**

El que Grimmjow resultara tan bueno en la cocina era un secreto aun, mientras que Ulquiorra tenía que esforzarse porque le saliera decente... Una puntada realmente irónica...

**-¿Desde ahora? ¿O desde cuándo?...-**

**-¡TE MATO!-**

Sí, su vida seguía siendo la misma, aunque quizás medio instituto sabía ya que Grimmjow era una "Buena Esposa", y medio Karakura sabía que eran Novios formales...

Grimmjow comenzó a perseguir a Ulquiorra, por la orilla de la playa, y el pelinegro corría "huyendo" de él, mientras le sonreía, dejándose atrapar, acabando tumbados en la arena, besándose apasionadamente, la foto se perdería y arruinaría con el agua salada, pero ¿Qué importancia tenía, si Ulquiorra tenía otras doce copias más?... ¿Qué importancia tenía, si Grimmjow se las quitaría también?...

Siguieron besándose un poco más, hasta quedar empapados por el agua de mar, olvidándose del resto del mundo...

.

.

.

.

**"Veintiún Días de San Valentín"**

**"St White"**

**"Aquella Primera vez..."**

**~OWARI~**

—46—46—46—

**Notas finales:** Muchas gracias pro leer y pro haber esperado tanto para hacerlo, espero que lo hallan disfrutado.


End file.
